


The Frozen Forest

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ayo/Brunnhilde is kind of in the background because I suck at writing romantic relationships, Epic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, some violence but in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: New Asgard has enjoyed years of peace since the war against Thanos. The town thrives under Thor and Loki's leadership and the people are happy. But peace could only last so long. There is a threat lurking deep within the nearby forest, one that has been growing in strength and waiting for the opportune moment to strike.When a delegation from Wakanda visits New Asgard, an ancient enemy awakens and marches toward the town, intent on destroying it and the world at large. Stopping him may require the ultimate sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Funny story about how this fic came about: I have a friend who absolutely loves horror movies set in the woods. I swear, she has seen every horror movie set in a woodland setting (and she can tell you exactly why the most awful ones are awful. She knows what works and what doesn't). So while I was posting "The Tangled Web," I was hanging out with her and she was telling me about a couple movies/series she had recently watched that were set in the woods. While she was in the middle of summarizing one of them, I just yelled out, "Oh dammit!" Because hello new fic idea (my friend found that hilarious).
> 
> The minute I finished posting "The Tangled Web," I started working on this one and it took me a while because this one is long (so much longer than I anticipated) and I also had a number of other things that required my attention.
> 
> Anyhow, a few warnings:
> 
> \--I have never read any of the "Thor" comics. The main baddie in this fic is from them because I stumbled across his name while looking something else up. I don't know much about him so I took a lot of creative liberties. If you're a canon purist, particularly in regards to the comics, you're probably not going to like this story.
> 
> \--This story starts out very slow, but it builds up.
> 
> \--I have mild dyscalculia. In the most general of definitions, it's like math dyslexia. My brain has difficulty comprehending numbers and things related to numbers. As a result, it's difficult for me to keep track of distance and time. If there's a time jump that doesn't make sense, I apologize. I have tried my best to offset this, but there still might be some slip ups.
> 
> \--I have been spelling Brunnhilde's name wrong for a while. I was spelling it with one "n" and it actually has 2. So I corrected that this go-around.
> 
> This is set in the same AU universe as my series of one-shots ("When the Dust Settles"), you don't necessarily have to read that series to enjoy this story. Basically, in my mind, Thor and Loki set up a village for the Asgardian refugees called New Asgard and they kind of, sort of rule together (but they have a bunch of advisors and people who they leave in charge when they need to go out of town). Life is fairly uneventful for them except when it's not.
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War. I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere please (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> In my mind, after the battle with Thanos, Thor left the Avengers to take care of his people. The original Avengers disbanded and there's a mostly new group of superheroes taking up the mantel. I feel like the original team earned a retirement after defeating Thanos. However, they all still keep in touch and visit each other on occasion.
> 
> I'm very, VERY new to writing fics (especially multi-chapter ones). So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

* * *

 

Thor groggily opened his eyes, groaning at the pounding in his head. He sniffled and ran his hands over his face, rewinding his memories of the previous night. It was one of the rare nights that Thor had gone out with friends and had drunk a fair amount. It was the anniversary of the fall of Thanos, which was often observed by copious amounts of drinks and revelry. The day was all about celebrating life and being alive. For most people.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, Thor looked across the small space to where Loki was still asleep in his bed. Loki was never one to turn down drinks and partying, but he had never been one to lose control. The celebration commemorating the War of the Gauntlet and the fall of Thanos was one of the rare occasions that Loki did the bare minimum to observe. He followed Thor out to the festivities and spent an appropriate amount of time celebrating, making the required appearance. But the trickster usually called it an evening fairly early on, leaving his brother to celebrate with the citizens of New Asgard.

Straightening up so that he was sitting, Thor put his feet on the ground, wiggling his toes. He pushed himself up into a standing position.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” he told Loki, doing his best to keep his voice muted. Loki grunted in reply, not turning over or opening his eyes. They had the day off, so the trickster probably wanted to sleep in. It was what he frequently did when they had a vacation. Thor smiled and shook his head, then raised a hand to his aching brain and made a note not to do that again.

Stepping out into the main area of their small house, Thor glanced to the side and noticed Brunnhilde sprawled out on the couch. The god of thunder made his way over to her, smoothing the blanket over her. He picked up a few empty bottles that were scattered on the floor near her, doing his best to be silent. Thor continued to the kitchen, placing the bottles near the sink. Loki had apparently done the dishes last night, which was rare. His brother usually had to be dragged kicking and screaming into doing chores.

After setting up the coffee maker and turning it on, Thor moved back down the front hall. Opening the front door, he smiled when he saw the newspaper on their porch. Leaning down, he picked it up and shut the front door again. Thor walked back into the kitchen when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing at the kitchen table, Thor was surprised to see a black cat sitting there, swishing its tail.

Thor squinted and crept closer. “Loki?”

The cat mewed softly and brushed against the hand Thor held out, arching its back a little. _I’ve not been stabbed so probably not Loki,_ the god of thunder thought. He stepped away from the table and made his way back to the sink, going through the cabinets. Thor found a bowl and turned on the sink, filling it with water. He stepped back over to the table, putting the water in front of the small cat. The cat eagerly lapped up the clear liquid.

Thor turned his attention to the kitchen doorway when Brunnhilde staggered into the kitchen, dropping into one of the chairs with a groan.

“Ugh, I need to remember water before drinking so much,” Brunnhilde mumbled from behind her hand, spreading her fingers. “What’s with the cat?”

Thor shrugged. “I was hoping you would tell me. He, or she, was sitting on the table when I got back from getting the paper.”

Brunnhilde scrunched her nose up. “I vaguely remember coming across a couple strays and you getting somewhat emotional because…they looked lonely…?”

“I’ll have to take your word for it. Last night is a blur,” Thor laughed as he started pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. He frowned and looked over at Brunnhilde. “They?”

_*_

Loki liked a loud raucous party as much as the next person. Festivities and revelries were perfect atmospheres for chaos, something he thrived on. However, even Loki had his limits. Thor became just a little too honest during the rare times he drank in excess. That frequently led to emotions and emotions were…messy. Loki remembered one of the first of these celebrations Thor went to, observing Thanos’ defeat, was a year after his return. Loki had stayed out later then and had to deal with his drunken brother, declaring how much he loved him then insulting him. Then telling him he was proud to be his brother and then declaring that they were going to commission a less greasy-looking statue of him.

That was the year Loki decided that he was not going to stay out overly late at one of these particular celebrations ever again. It was actually rather nice to have a night to himself annually. Loki usually spent it with a glass of wine and did whatever he felt like doing. Thor would stagger in late and all would be well. The Valkyrie was always with him, enjoying the celebrations, so Loki didn’t have to worry.

Loki groaned when he felt someone prodding his back. “Go back to sleep, you oaf.”

The prodding continued and Loki inwardly rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to deal with his brother’s hovering at the moment. It was their day off and Loki planned to sleep until at least the late afternoon.

“Thor, you woke me up at four in the morning to let you in the house because you couldn’t be bothered to remember that you had your damn house keys in your pocket. I’m not getting out of bed yet. If you keep poking me, I _will_ stab you.”

The prodding continued and Loki swung his hand out to bat his brother away. When his hand touched soft fur, the trickster’s eyes flew open. Loki turned his head to the side and stared at the small tortoiseshell cat that was looking at him with big yellow eyes. The cat started licking its paw and rubbing it over its head. Loki opened his mouth, closed it again, and squinted at the cat.

“Thor!” Loki yelled, startling the cat. Loki could hear his brother’s easy steps moving through the main area to the room. Thor poked his head in the room, smiling at Loki.

“Yes, brother?”

Loki gestured at the cat. “What in the seven hells is that?”

Thor looked at the cat and then back to his brother, smiling pleasantly. “That would appear to be a cat.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “Obviously, it’s a cat. I mean, _why_ is it here? In our house?”

Thor scratched the back of his head, looking a little sheepish. “Well, according to Brunnhilde, I may have…picked up a couple of strays last night.”

The trickster rubbed his eyes and flopped back onto his side, pulling the blankets over his head. He should have known that would happen eventually. Thor had always had a soft spot for animals and had constantly brought home all sorts of creatures in their youth.

“Do you want breakfast, brother?”

“I want to sleep,” Loki mumbled, burrowing down deeper under the covers.

“I’ll make you something anyway. In case you’re hungry later,” Thor said cheerfully and Loki made a noncommittal sound in response. He could smell coffee brewing and it was actually rather pleasant, though Loki preferred tea. His stomach was starting to rumble. The cat sniffing his ear made up Loki’s mind for him.

“Fine,” he snapped as he slid out of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down, and stepped out of the room. Loki strode across the main area of the house, making his way to the kitchen. He glanced over to where his brother was mixing something together.

“Good morning, Brunnhilde,” Loki said as he moved to his usual seat at the table and folded himself into the chair. Brunnhilde looked up from the cat in her lap.

“Didn’t take you for a morning person, Lackey,” she said before looking over at Thor. “This one’s a gal, Thor.”

“Yes, thank you both for bringing home animals last night,” Loki muttered sarcastically as he grabbed the paper, sorting through it until he spotted something that intrigued him. Thor was over by the burners, working on breakfast. Loki stood up again and made his way into the kitchen, opening the cabinets.

“Sorry, brother, would you prefer tea?” Thor asked, glancing over his shoulder. Loki shook his head as he grabbed a mug.

“I can tolerate coffee for today,” Loki replied as he made his way over to the carafe. He did enjoy coffee on occasion. Once he poured himself a cup, he put the carafe back and moved over to the pantry, grabbing the box of sugar cubes they kept there, which he tossed onto the table. The noise startled the cat that Brunnhilde was stroking and it bolted. The Valkyrie glared at him.

“You’re an ass, Lackey.”

Loki offered her a wicked smile, pleased with himself. Thor opened the fridge and retrieved a small carton of milk, handing it to his brother. Loki nodded his thanks and made his way back to the table. Brunnhilde stood up from her chair, making her way to the counter to pour herself some coffee.

Loki continued fixing his cup as he read the paper. A knock on the door drew all their attention to the front hall. Loki almost instantly dropped his attention back to the paper and Thor turned from the burners, striding out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Bruce Banner was standing on the porch, wringing his hands a little. “Morning, Thor.”

“Good morning, Bruce,” Thor greeted, holding open the door. “I’m making breakfast. Would you care for some?”

Banner perked up a bit. “Yeah, that would be great actually.”

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee on the counter,” Thor said as Banner stepped into the cozy dwelling. Thor smiled as he shut the door and followed his friend inside. He made his way back to the burners, checking on the pancake batter. Behind him, he could hear the three people exchanging pleasantries.

Thor glanced over his shoulder, smiling faintly. It had become a fairly predictable routine, the four of them having breakfast together. At first, when Thor was learning how to cook, he would always make too much and then give away food to friends. Eventually, Banner and Brunnhilde started turning up at breakfast. It was a nice way to start the day: good food and friendly conversation. It prepared them for the day ahead.

Turning back to the burners, Thor thought about how a few short years ago, such a scene seemed all but impossible. It was strange how surviving an apocalypse changed people. The world was an interesting place and there was plenty of potential for adventure, but Thor found that he enjoyed this peaceful little setting he called home. He loved these mornings with his friends and family, enjoying a good meal.

Life was good.

_*_

Banner left for his shift at the hospital after breakfast and Brunnhilde went off to do her daily workout. Loki lounged on the couch, holding a book in front of his face. Thor was still reading the paper at the kitchen table. As much as he enjoyed peace, it was sometimes hard to figure out what to do with himself during his free time. Thankfully, he didn’t often have much.

Thor was considering going for a hike that afternoon, wanting to enjoy the pleasant summer weather. Loki found it to be too hot and often made his feelings known. Despite his discomfort, Loki refused to adjust the air conditioning, frequently leaving the task to Thor. Making the house cooler was often the only way to get respite from Loki’s complaining.

There was a knock on the front door and Thor could practically hear Loki’s ire. The god of thunder stood from his seat in the kitchen, making his way to the door.

“It’s our day off, Thor,” Loki warned.

“I know, Loki.”

“Absolutely no official business.”

Thor rolled his eyes as he opened the door, smiling at Korg and Miek. “Hello, my friends. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, man. Sorry to bother you on your day off and everything, but the big fella with the orange eyes?”

“Heimdall?”

“Yeah, that’s him. He said to get you. There’s a call for you, sounds pretty time sensitive,” Korg explained. “It’s from your friends, the S.H.I.E.L.D. people.”

Thor twisted slightly when he heard Loki groan. His brother wasn’t fond of the organization. There were members he tolerated, but the group as a whole was not one Loki particularly liked. Thor smiled and nodded.

“I guess they have some questions about your brother,” Korg continued and Thor frowned, tilting his head. He glanced to the side where the couch was, noticing Loki putting down the book he had been reading. The trickster straightened up, his brow furrowed and he glanced at Thor.

“Loki? What could they want with him?” Thor asked. The Kronan shrugged and spread his hands, a gesture that Miek mirrored but with his blades.

“I don’t know, man. Sorry. They’re on the phone with Heimdall right now, at the town hall,” Korg replied. Thor ran a hand over his face, glancing over at his brother again. Loki was watching the exchange more intently.

“Thank you, Korg. I’ll go down there right now,” Thor thanked him and offered him a smile. Korg waved and walked off with Miek in tow. Thor strode over to the closet and retrieved his boots, pulling them on. Glancing up, he noticed Loki standing at the front door, watching him with a smirk playing across his lips.

“You’re not even going to ask?” Loki asked as he leaned against the wall. Thor shrugged.

“I don’t think you’ve done anything, but even if you had, you wouldn’t give me a straight answer,” he replied, glancing up and smiling at his brother. Loki chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. Thor stood up again and Loki moved over to the closet, retrieving his own boots. Thor watched him, raising an eyebrow.

“S.H.I.E.L.D is asking about me and I’m very curious as to why,” Loki explained as he strode into the kitchen, retrieving a large apple. He tossed it up and easily caught it, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Thor shook his head and started for the door with his brother on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays most likely in the afternoon.
> 
> Fun bit of trivia: the scene with the cats was pre-written. It was a cute little scene that made me laugh, but didn't have enough substance to be a one-shot. So when I got the idea for this fic, I tinkered with it a bit and voila. There's the opening scene. (I love animals, especially cats. For some reason, I just enjoyed the idea of the Odinsons having a couple cats running around)
> 
> Reviews and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

New Asgard was always bustling in the summer. The streets were alive with various Asgardians going about their daily lives as well as a few tourists. On that particular day, the streets were a little more subdued, which was typical for after a big celebration. As Thor and Loki walked down the streets together, they could see the cleaners finishing up cleaning the streets from the previous night’s revelries. Loki continued tossing his apple up and down as they made their way to the town hall.

Thor glanced over at his brother, grinning at how at ease Loki seemed. The trickster was really thriving in their new home and rarely a day went by that Thor wasn’t grateful his brother had somehow survived and was with him again. Even if he was frequently a pain in the ass. He wouldn’t be Loki if he wasn’t.

“Here I was looking forward to a cocktail in an air conditioned house,” Loki sighed as he tossed the apple up again.

“You could have stayed home,” Thor pointed out, enjoying the warm sunshine.

“With S.H.I.E.L.D. asking about me? Not a chance,” Loki replied. Thor laughed and they continued on their way to the town hall. They soon reached the relatively large building and jogged up the steps, entering the cool halls.

Turning down the hall leading to the meeting room, Thor could see the door was open and could just make out Heimdall’s tall form in the clean windows. When Loki and he entered, Heimdall was leaning against the window, patiently waiting for them. He smiled and nodded in greeting when the brothers entered.

“Heimdall,” Thor greeted warmly. “Korg said there was a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Indeed there is,” Heimdall affirmed. “Director Fury is on hold and he sounds rather cross.”

Loki snorted. “When is he not?”

Heimdall glanced at the trickster and then back to Thor, who was shaking his head at his brother’s remark.

“Thank you, Heimdall,” Thor said gratefully. “How is young Parker doing?”

The precocious young Avenger was participating in his university’s first foreign exchange program with New Asgard in the fall. He had arrived last week to spend some time seeing the sights and getting the lay of the land. Thor enjoyed his company and noticed that even Loki seemed to like the young man. Parker had spent the first few days trailing the Odinsons everywhere, but he started to get more comfortable exploring on his own.

“He is doing well. Sif is introducing him to some of the research scientists this afternoon and he seemed rather excited with the idea,” Heimdall reported and Thor grinned. He was pleased that his young friend was enjoying his time visiting their home. There had been some concern there wouldn’t be much to keep him busy, but that turned out to not be the case.

“Thank you, Heimdall.”

Heimdall nodded and turned to leave the room. Loki sauntered over to an empty chair, dropping down in it and stretching out his long limbs. Thor pressed the speakerphone button.

“Director Fury?”

“You know, when Ms. Brunnhilde and I were in negotiations to set up New Asgard, one of the most important conditions was that your brother was reformed and wouldn’t be a nuisance or ally with anymore galaxy destroying monsters,” Fury’s terse voice spoke firmly.

“And Loki has upheld that condition admirably. He is a great asset to New Asgard and remains loyal to me and our people,” Thor replied, his brow furrowing.

“Uh huh,” Fury said, sounding skeptical. “Let me tell you the situation I’m currently dealing with, Thor. I have several missing agents, good agents, who were investigating some strange phenomenon in Norway. We lost communication with them about a week into their assignment. Then yesterday, we got a single transmission from an agent. She managed to say one—”

Fury was interrupted by a loud crunching noise. The former S.H.I.E.L.D. director went silent and Thor glared at his brother, who was chewing a large bite of apple. He smiled innocently at Thor as he enjoyed his apple.

“Let me guess, that’s the man in question?” Fury spoke thinly.

“Yes, Loki is here. As my head advisor he has a right to be and if he’s being accused of something, I would have him hear the charges,” Thor replied, rubbing his brow. “You were saying? Your agent said one word…?”

“She said ‘Jotun,’ and then her connection went dead. Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that what your brother is?”

Loki swallowed a bite of his apple and answered languidly, “I am. I was under the impression that Midgardians were more familiar with the term Frost Giant.”

“Director Fury, you cannot believe that Loki is behind the disappearance of your agents,” Thor said. “I can personally vouch for his movements yesterday. He was with me all day.”

“Well, except for during the celebrations at night,” Loki added with mock helpfulness. Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother and mouthed, _Stop_. Loki grinned and took another large bite of his apple.

“And here’s my quandary: I don’t know of any other Frost Giants on Earth. Do you, Thor?” Fury continued. Thor scrubbed his brow, frustrated.

“No,” he admitted. “But I know my brother, Director Fury. He wouldn’t do this.”

There was quiet for a long while and Loki put his feet up on the table, watching Thor with a smirk on his face.

“Rogers and Barnes offered to have a look around the area where the agents disappeared,” Fury started. “Figured I'd give you a heads up.”

“We’ll be happy to help them in any way we can,” Thor stated confidently.

“When are they going to arrive?” Loki asked.

“They’ll be there Thursday.”

“Tomorrow? Thor, we have the Wakandan delegation arriving on Saturday,” Loki reminded his brother. Thor waved him off and Loki took another bite out of his apple.

“Director Fury, I guarantee you Loki has nothing to do with your missing agents, but I will do everything in my power to help you figure what happened to them,” Thor stated with conviction.

“I appreciate it, Thor,” Fury responded. The two exchanged a few more pleasantries before saying goodbye. Thor disconnected the call and sat back, running his hand over his face. His eyes traveled over to Loki, who was finishing his apple.

“Quite the interesting mystery,” Loki mentioned as he stood up. His eyes wandered to his brother and a mischievous smile split his lips. Thor sighed and leaned back in his chair, his mind racing.

_*_

Later in the afternoon, Thor was practicing sparring with Brunnhilde. Peter Parker was sitting on the ground, watching with wide eyes. Loki was laying on his back, his hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed. He was the very portrait of relaxed.

Thor let out a grunt as the Valkyrie executed another throw and Thor hit the merciless ground, soon finding himself in a tight joint lock. Normally, he could put up a decent fight (though she was still the better fighter), but he was distracted and she had tossed him around like a child’s doll.

“Whoa!” Parker explained. “Mr. Thor, doesn’t that hurt?”

“No,” Thor lied breathlessly. Loki snorted but didn’t open his eyes or move.

“What is with you, Big Guy?” Brunnhilde asked as she gave him a hand up. “You’re a million miles away today.”

“He’s fretting because S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks I’m up to my old tricks again,” Loki answered before Thor had a chance to reply. “As if I would _ever_ do anything that dull.”

Parker glanced over at Loki and then back at Thor, his eyes getting even wider.

“Uh oh,” Brunnhilde said. “What did he do?”

“Nothing,” Loki protested.

“Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have gone missing under mysterious circumstances. The last thing they heard from them was a single word, ‘Jotun,’” Thor explained. The Valkyrie’s brows shot up and she whistled.

“But Mr. Loki wouldn’t do something like that, not anymore,” Parker was quick to say, looking over to the green-clad god. A small half-smile danced across Loki’s lips.

“See, Spiderboy believes me.”

“Spider _man_.”

Loki waved a hand dismissively. “Apologies.”

Thor grabbed his water bottle. “Is there any way the Jotuns could travel to Midgard? Some kind of portal or something like that?”

Loki opened his eyes and looked to Thor, shrugging. “Anything is possible, I suppose. But I don’t think it very likely.”

Thor took a long drink of his water, looking off into the distance. He knew Loki wasn’t behind the disappearance, but he also knew there were many people who were just itching for an excuse to blame Loki for any nefarious deeds. He had earned a lot of good will with his actions during and after the War of the Gauntlet, but good will didn’t erase the past. There had already been one mage who made an attempt on Loki’s life. Thor was worried about others who would try.

“The agents, were they investigating the sudden spate of exposure deaths a couple months ago?” Parker spoke up, drawing Thor out of his thoughts. All three Asgardians stared at Parker and he turned bright red at the attention, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

“About a month before I came here, S.H.I.E.L.D. was preparing to investigate the deaths of a number of campers in the woods near New Asgard’s borders,” Parker explained, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. “There was a sudden and inexplicable spike in deaths from exposure. I’m surprised you guys didn’t hear about it.”

He turned his phone so they could see it, pointing at what he was talking about. Thor frowned as he studied the small screen and the circle. There was a sprawling forest near their borders, but it stretched for miles and miles. The place Parker was indicating was quite a hike, certainly not a place that could be reached within a couple hours.

“I fail to see what's so unusual. Humans get lost in the woods all the time,” Loki said dismissively. “And they tend to be susceptible to the elements. I do not understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. would be so interested.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure of the specifics, but based on what I heard, these were all experienced hikers. They had all their equipment on them, plenty of food and water. And the way they were frozen…it wasn’t natural. They were covered in ice but had only been missing for twenty-four or forty-eight hours,” Parker explained. “S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected a potential inhuman so they sent a team out to investigate.”

“That does sound most peculiar,” Thor said, scratching the back of his head. “Captain Rogers and his friend, Bucky, are going to be arriving in New Asgard tomorrow to investigate. I plan to go with them to the place where the agents last reported from. Brunnhilde, would you mind picking them up from the airport?”

Brunnhilde groaned and rolled her eyes up to the sky. “I hate that bloody drive.”

“I apologize, my friend,” Thor said sincerely and she just shrugged. He knew that she liked the Captain and his friend. The Valkyrie liked most of the Avengers and they in turn liked her.

“At least tell me they’re getting in early,” Brunnhilde said with a half-grin. “Traffic is better in the morning.”

Thor nodded. “They made sure their flight gets in relatively early. I don’t think any of you are interested in being stuck in traffic.”

Brunnhilde laughed and glanced over to Parker, who was standing up. She gently cuffed him under the chin and he smiled and giggled. Loki had pulled out his own phone and was focused intently on the screen.

“Are all of us still on for dinner tonight?” Brunnhilde asked and Thor nodded in affirmation. Since Parker had arrived in New Asgard, they made a point to have regular dinners at the Odinsons. Banner was a frequent guest, when he wasn’t on shift. Parker enjoyed the meals with his friends.

“Excellent,” Brunnhilde said. “I’ve got some errands to run and I’m sure you and Loki need to pick up things for your cats.”

Thor cringed, having almost forgotten about that. He could tell his brother was still annoyed about their new status as pet owners. _At least I didn’t bring home a goat or a dog. Or a dragon,_ Thor had pointed out on their way over to the training fields. The look Loki gave him suggested he wasn’t amused.

Thor said goodbye to Brunnhilde and Parker as they went off to do their own things. He turned back to his brother, who was still studying the screen of his phone. Loki ran a long finger over his upper lip, his brows knitting together.

“Loki?” Thor said and the trickster looked up at him. “Is something the matter?”

“Maybe,” Loki said, glancing back at his phone screen. “I was looking at an article about the exposure cases Parker mentioned. There’s no discernible pattern, the locations are pretty spread out, but…”

“But…?” Thor asked and Loki moved over to his side, pointing at his phone screen.

“They’re all _very_ close to one of Midgard’s secret pathways, what some of them occasionally refer to as ley lines,” Loki explained, gesturing to what he was referring to. “It could just be a coincidence, but it’s a rather interesting one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens :)
> 
> Thank you all for leaving such nice comments and reviews. I'm truly flattered and I apologize for any delays in replies.
> 
> So, as I mentioned in the previous post, I'm going away for the weekend. I'm not sure if I'll have internet access and therefore might not be able to respond to comments until Sunday night/Monday morning. Rest assured, chapter three will be posted on Monday (and then the regular posting schedule will resume: chapters on Monday, Wednesday, Friday).
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you're still enjoying the story.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> See all of you on Monday! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_He found himself in a blizzard. The snow was so thick that he couldn’t make out anything clearly, everything was just a shapeless mass of gray and white. Thor shivered as the cold seeped into his bones and he rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to keep warm. He held a hand in front of his face as he continued to press forward. Around him, he could hear the sounds of an intense battle. Steel clashed against steel, people were yelling, there was a faint scent of fire and blood in the air._

_“Thor Odinson.”_

_A booming voice echoed all around him, vibrating painfully through his body, causing Thor to fall to his knees and put his hands over his ears. The voice wasn’t human and it echoed ominously through his head. Thor swallowed and struggled back up to his feet._

_“Who are you?” he yelled out, squinting against the icy snow that pelted his face. The sounds of battle still surrounded him, occasionally fading and intensifying. He kept trudging forward, every breath feeling like a knife in his chest. A deep laugh echoed around him, traveling through the strange shapeless environment, drowning out all other noises. Thor felt an overwhelming dread overtake him and he struggled to continue forward._

_He heard a blade slicing through the air and a sharp pain in his shoulder brought him to his knees again with a cry. Thor twisted around and held up his hands, blocking the next attack and kicked out at the shadowy form that was attacking him. He thought he caught a glimpse of a Dark Elf, but the visibility was so low that Thor couldn’t be sure._

_Eventually, the aggressor vanished back into the snowy landscape. Thor carefully felt the back of his shoulder, wincing at how tender it was. He looked at his hand, unsurprised to see it was bloody. Gritting his teeth, Thor got back to his feet and continued forward._

_“There are more monsters than you realize, Odinson. Many older and more powerful than any you have encountered. Greater even than the gods.”_

_Thor tried to block out the booming voice, trying to figure a way out of this place. A sudden sharp pain sent him to his knees again. It felt like when Thanos had impaled him and instinctively, Thor’s hand went to his gut. He could feel blood pumping against his palm and Thor weakly slumped to the side, tasting blood in the back of his throat._

_“You managed to save the world once and it cost you everything. Are you willing to sacrifice everything to do it again?”_

_Thor swallowed and tried to drag himself forward, doing his best to block out the voice. He heard the crunch of footsteps just behind him, following him. The god of thunder wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight without a weapon, so he focused on charging up his lightning._

_“Will you sacrifice your friends to ensure this world’s survival? Will you sacrifice your people, what little remain?”_

_Thor continued to pull himself forward, feeling lightning racing through his veins and muscles. He swallowed and continued moving away._

_Thor flinched when a body fell in front of him and let out a cry when he saw Loki’s lifeless eyes staring at him._

_“Will you sacrifice your brother?”_

_The god of thunder sobbed as he reached out to his brother, his fingers brushing through soft black hair._

_“Everyone dies alone, Odinson.”_

_Thor rolled onto his back and saw dark red eyes towering over him. With a yell, the god of thunder let loose lightning in the direction of the eyes._

_*_

Thor sat straight up in bed, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes darted around the dark room and he trembled violently. Quickly throwing the covers off of him, he got out of bed and made his way across the room. Normally, he could navigate the small room he shared with his brother with his eye closed. However, Thor was so disturbed by the visions in his dream that his sense of space was slightly off. He slammed his shin into the frame of Loki’s bed and let out a cry of pain.

Loki sat straight up, his knife in hand and his eyes wide. When he realized it was just Thor, hopping on one foot at the end of his bed, he slumped back with a groan of irritation.

“Dammit, Thor,” he grumbled as he slid the knife back under his pillow and lay down again. Thor glanced over at him, rubbing his aching shin. He made his way around the bed, his breath catching in his throat.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” he apologized. Loki grunted in reply, already half-asleep again. Thor swallowed and reached out, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He let out a breath of relief when his hand didn’t go through the trickster. Loki was there. The trickster leaned back slightly so that he could look at his brother. His expression was one of curiosity and a hint of concern.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Loki asked softly. Thor sighed and turned his gaze to the wall, running his hands over his face. He couldn’t bring himself to answer the question. It seemed so silly now, to have been so rattled by a dream. Loki turned back on his side, facing the other wall and burrowing more under the covers.

“If it will help you sleep, and therefore let me sleep, you can stay here tonight,” the trickster muttered, his voice partly muffled by his pillow. Thor’s first instinct was to return to his own bed and forget the upsetting images that had haunted his sleep. He was no longer a child and he shouldn’t bother Loki when the trickster was trying to sleep.

Then, the image of Loki’s unseeing open eyes flashed through Thor’s mind and he shuddered. Tears welled in his eye and he pulled back the covers on the bed, curling up next to his brother. Wrapping one arm around Loki, Thor swallowed and closed his eye.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

Thor paused, unsure what to say. “Thank you.”

Loki made a noncommittal sound. “You can thank me by going to sleep and allowing me to do the same.”

Despite how rattled he was, Thor couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s cranky answer. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_*_

The next day, Thor stared at the newspaper in front of him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was barely aware of the kettle whistling or of Loki moving around the kitchen. He couldn’t get the images of the nightmare out of his head and the sense of unease it triggered remained strong.

Thor glanced up when a steaming mug of tea was placed in front of him. Loki strode around the table and sank down into the chair across from him.

“Chamomile tea,” Loki said, tilting his chin up at the mug. “The Asgardian equivalents were all lost in Ragnarok, unfortunately, but this Midgardian alternative has proven to be somewhat effective for nerves and anxiety. It’s particularly useful after a night of unpleasant dreams.”

Thor smiled shakily and picked up the cup. “Thank you, brother.”

Loki lifted his chin slightly, accepting the gratitude. Thor blew on the steaming liquid and carefully sipped the tea. He could feel Loki watching him, but he kept his eyes on the paper. Thor picked up an edge of the page he was on, noticing a story about another missing hiker. Running a hand over his face, Thor wondered if he had missed a threat and if his dream was somehow a warning.

“It has been quite some time since you’ve had so intense a nightmare,” Loki commented easily. “Surely Fury’s words didn’t upset you that much.”

Thor didn’t respond, focusing only on the paper. He wasn’t entirely sure what was bothering him or rather why a nightmare had left him so shaken. For a while, there was quiet between the brothers. Thor could see Loki start to rub his palms together.

“I hope you know…I didn’t have anything to do with the disappearance of those agents.”

Thor looked up at the soft words, startled. Loki shifted uncomfortably and looked off to the side, as if unsure of what else to say.

“Loki, I never thought you did,” Thor said and Loki looked back to him, tilting his head a little. Thor sat back, drumming his fingers on the table, his brow furrowing.

“This nightmare last night…it wasn’t like the others. I was in a blizzard, surrounded by enemies I couldn’t see,” Thor began, running one hand over his fist. “I was dying and a voice was asking me what I was willing to sacrifice to save this world.”

Loki leaned back in his chair, watching his brother. “Thanos?”

Thor shook his head, looking back to his brother. “I think that’s part of what made the dream so disturbing: it wasn’t Thanos. I didn’t recognize the voice.”

“Do you think it was just a bad dream or perhaps something…more?”

Thor shrugged, unsure how to answer. He wanted to believe it was simply a dream, but something about the nightmare felt…different. It was similar to the vision Wanda had unleashed back when they were fighting Ultron.

“I worry it could possibly be a vision,” Thor confessed softly, sipping his tea. “Though I do not understand its meaning if it is.”

There was quiet between them for a time. Loki started rubbing his palms together as he continued studying his brother.

“Well, I do hope you’re not planning to visit the cave of the Norns again,” Loki said after a minute, pulling the paper over to him. “We haven’t the time for such flights of fancy. I’m surprised you managed to survive the first time you did it.”

Thor laughed softly and glanced at the clock. It was rather early in the morning. Brunnhilde wouldn’t be back from the airport for another hour or two. Thor rose from the table and made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting started on breakfast. He glanced back over his shoulder to where his brother was reading the paper. It was strange to see Loki at peace sometimes. He was still unpredictable, but Thor wasn’t as worried about being stabbed anymore. Most of the time.

“I think I’ll have Brunnhilde check our defenses while I’m away,” Thor mentioned off-handedly as he moved to the fridge. He opened it and retrieved the carton of eggs.

“If you insist,” Loki replied, disinterested. Thor swallowed and retrieved a bowl from one of the cabinets, placing it on the counter.

“You know, we’ve never spoken about what we’d do if New Asgard was attacked,” Thor said as he moved to retrieve a pan. He could hear Loki rustling the paper.

“We have plenty of emergency plans in place in case of such an event,” Loki said, obviously still not entirely invested in the conversation. “There are ways to transport the most vulnerable out of the city—”

“No, I know that,” Thor said as grabbed a pan. “We review them often enough. I meant what you and I would do.”

“I imagine we’d likely stay and defend the town for as long as we could,” Loki said and Thor could hear the confusion in his tone. Thor closed his eye and ran a hand over his face, moving back to the fridge.

“Perhaps it would be wise if one of us left with the citizens if we needed to evacuate New Asgard,” Thor mentioned carefully, doing his best to sound casual. “In case we needed to rebuild elsewhere.”

Loki was silent and Thor risked looking over at him, almost wincing at the scrutinizing look the trickster was giving him. Loki sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Let me guess: that task would fall on me,” Loki said thinly. “And I would be expected to take on all that responsibility by myself. Like always.”

Thor sighed and turned his attention back to the food, regretting his words. “I’m sorry, Loki. That isn’t what I meant. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Putting some butter in the pan to melt, Thor focused on making breakfast. He heard a chair slide back from the table. In his peripheral vision, Loki came into view and leaned against the cabinets. He watched Thor start combining ingredients for a short span of time.

“I take it I didn’t fare well in your nightmare,” the trickster began softly, searching Thor’s face. When the god of thunder looked up at him, stunned, Loki laughed softly. “As I’ve told you in the past, Thor, you’re not that subtle. It isn’t too much of a leap to make the connection.”

Loki leaned back against the counter, looking up to the ceiling. Thor glanced over to the window when he heard birds singing, noticing the small ones hopping about on the window sill.

“Thor, nobody is going to attack New Asgard. We have no enemies bold enough or powerful enough to do so. And we have allies who will help us fight in the unlikely event that someone does. You’re not going to lose me or our home,” Loki reassured him quietly. A moment passed and a wicked grin spread across Loki’s face. “I’ve already faked my death two and a half times. Doing so has become too predictable and you know my feelings on that.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Thank you, brother.”

The trickster nodded once and patted his brother’s shoulder supportively. They looked to the side when there was a knock on the door. Thor turned from the burners, moving to answer the door.

“Bruce, Peter, good morning,” Thor greeted as he held the door open for his friends to enter. “I’ve just started making breakfast and you can feel free to make coffee if you wish.”

“Thanks, Thor,” Banner said as he stepped inside after Peter Parker. “I heard Steve and Bucky are going to be arriving today.”

“Yes, Brunnhilde went to pick them up at the airport,” Thor said as he closed the door behind them. “Actually, I would like to speak with you about the reason for their visit before they arrive. There have been some strange occurrences nearby that you should know about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late. It's ridiculously humid where I live and I do not respond well to humidity :-p
> 
> I think I enjoy writing dreams way more than I should. They're just really fun to write, even nightmares. Also, is it super weird that I found the visual of Thor hopping around, clutching his shin, really hilarious? I feel like that made me laugh WAY more than it should have.
> 
> Funny little aside: I was reviewing some future chapters last night and chuckling. I'm fairly certain readers are going to HATE me by the end of this trip (once they get to the forest, that's when the wild ride starts). There are still moments of levity, but there are definitely scenes where I'm fairly certain I'll get reviews that are just like, "Oh, f- you, Storyteller!"
> 
> I should probably check to see if I have any nasty cliffhangers on Friday chapters (I might. Eek, so sorry!)
> 
> Next chapter: Steve and Bucky arrive and they have some more information about the missing agents and what they were investigating.
> 
> As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I really love responding to them :)
> 
> See all of you Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever unease Thor felt dissipated almost immediately when Brunnhilde returned with Steve and Bucky in tow. Steve and Thor greeted each other joyfully, embracing and laughing. Loki stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a small grin playing across his face as he watched them. Banner shyly stood off to the side, wringing his hands a bit, and Parker was almost immediately swept up in the enthusiasm.

“Hey, Loki. How have you been?” Bucky said with a warm smile as he offered his hand. The trickster accepted it with a grin.

“I have been well. You?”

“Good, for the most part,” Bucky replied, nodding over his shoulder at Steve. “Keeping that one alive is a full-time job though.”

Loki snorted and gestured at his brother. “I sympathize.”

Brunnhilde moved past them into the kitchen, intent on getting some coffee. Parker had wisely put a pot on shortly before the three had arrived. Loki looked back to the group still in the main area, watching Parker excitedly tell Steve something. He couldn’t help but notice that the young Avenger was quite animated when he spoke. Steve was smiling widely, listening to every word and nodding when appropriate.

Eventually, the group found their way into the kitchen and sat around the table. Bucky pulled out a map and kept it folded in front of him.

“I thought you two were retired,” Thor mentioned. “It was surprising when Director Fury mentioned you’d be stopping by to investigate these missing agents.”

“Oh we’re still retired,” Steve said. “We consult on occasion, but we leave all the heroics and battles to the new generation. However, we hadn’t been to New Asgard in a while and Bucky _loves_ camping trips.”

“As do you,” Bucky replied, swatting at Steve’s arm, who merely laughed and nodded. Steve turned his eyes back to Thor.

“Brunnhilde mentioned that you were going to be helping us,” Steve said, rubbing his hands together. “We’re sorry for any inconvenience, Thor. I know you’ve got your hands full with things here.”

Thor laughed. “My brother is more than capable of handling things for a few days. He has done so in the past, with varying degrees of success.”

Loki rolled his eyes over to the god of thunder, not appreciating the subtle jab about his two times on the throne. Brunnhilde snickered, not bothering to hide her amusement.

“My brother does need a vacation,” Loki began smoothly. “A break will do him good, provided he doesn’t bring home anymore pets.”

Both Steve and Bucky looked confused while the others just laughed. Thor and Bruce eventually cleared off the table so Bucky could unfold the map he had with him. Steve retrieved their backpacks from the front hall.

“So, let’s catch you up on what little we know,” Steve said as he sat down again and leaned forward a bit. “A couple months ago, experienced hikers started turning up right around here.”

He pointed to a section on the map. “They were completely covered in ice and even their blood was frozen solid. They were each found more than a week after originally going missing. Based on the temperature and the environment, even if they had died of exposure, it wouldn’t account for the ice.”

Opening up his backpack, Steve brought out a folder, glancing over to the Odinsons. “Uh, some of this is a little graphic.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and held out a hand for the folder, which Steve handed to him. The trickster flipped it open, his brows knitting together as he studied what looked like autopsy photos. It was difficult to tell anything about the person, the ice was so thick. Loki flipped through a couple of the pictures, searching for an image with less frost.

“Do you see anything?” Thor asked him and Loki glanced over at him. He handed his brother the first picture.

“This looks like a Jotun’s handiwork,” Loki mentioned. “I don’t know any other creature that could freeze someone through in such a short amount of time. However, that begs the question: exactly how did a Jotun end up on Midgard?”

Thor studied the picture, his brows knitting together. Peter leaned over to look at the picture, his eyes widening briefly.

“How many hikers are we talking?” Bruce asked curiously.

“About thirty in all,” Bucky replied. “Only about half were recovered, all in similar states. And that’s not the only weird thing about that particular area.”

Steve nodded and pulled another folder out of his backpack. “These are some images of the area taken at different times. They’re dated at the top.”

Loki took the folder, allowing Thor to look over his shoulder as he opened it up. They were aerial pictures, likely from satellites. They looked ordinary for the most part, showing the trees during different seasons. There were pictures that showed snow and others that just showed greenery. As they got further, the snowy pictures disappeared. Loki frowned as he kept an eye on the dates at the tops of the pictures.

“That’s…peculiar,” he mentioned and exchanged a look with his brother. He could tell that Thor noticed the same thing he had.

“A glamor of some sort?” Thor asked and Loki nodded in affirmation.

“Did you see the date?” Loki asked.

“I did.”

Brunnhilde, Bruce, and Peter were looking between the two of them, waiting to be clued in.

“Uh, guys?” Peter finally spoke up, drawing the Odinsons’ attention. Loki handed the photos to the young boy.

“The pictures are normal, up until a certain date and then it would appear that the seasons stopped changing,” Loki explained.

“Is there something important about the date?” Banner asked as he examined the picture. Loki interlaced his fingers together, exchanging a look with Thor.

“It was shortly before Thanos launched his attack on the ship of Asgardian refugees,” Loki explained quietly, glancing over to his brother when Thor sat back. The trickster began rubbing his hands together, his mind racing.

“Well, that’s quite the coincidence,” Banner remarked, folding his arms on the table and looking over to Loki. “I know you probably don’t have many memories about your time with Thanos, but—”

Loki snorted. “I have plenty of memories of that time, just none that would be particularly useful in this situation. Thanos didn’t share his plans with underlings, not even those of us with some miniscule amount of rank. He just used us as pieces on a chessboard, a means to an end.”

“Do you know if he had any dealings with Jotunheim?” Thor asked and Loki shrugged.

“It’s possible. Again, he wasn’t really in the habit of sharing his plans,” Loki replied, looking over at Thor. Concern colored the god of thunder’s face and Loki felt a pang of sympathy for his brother. There was a sense of unease creeping into the trickster’s mind. If there was a Jotun loose on Midgard…that could lead to some rather unpleasant situations. _If it hasn’t already,_ Loki thought, his eyes wandering over to the folder of victims that Brunnhilde was currently paging through.

“So, the agents went missing in this area here,” Steve said, circling a place on the map. “It’s about a day’s hike, right?”

Thor looked at the map. “That is correct, but we’d have to start from this point,” he pointed to the place he was talking about. “That’s about an hour’s drive from New Asgard.”

“Brother, I could bring you there using secret paths,” Loki offered but Thor shook his head.

“No, I would prefer not to use them until we’re certain what we’re dealing with,” Thor replied and Loki shrugged.

“We’re not planning on engaging in any fighting,” Steve mentioned. “We just want to have a look around and then report anything unusual back to Fury.”

“We estimate it will take us a few days to cover the area,” Bucky put in.

Thor nodded. “I think I’ll ask Sif if she’ll accompany us. She’s our best tracker and was an asset on many a hunt back in Asgard.”

“I’ll tag along, if you’d have me,” Banner offered. “Seems like you guys could use someone with some medical experience, the scrapes you tend to get into. Plus, if you’re looking for people who might be wounded, it seems a good idea to have a doctor with you.”

Both Bucky and Steve nodded in agreement. Thor also looked pleased with the offer. Loki felt a little more at ease, knowing they would be bringing someone with medical experience.

“Hey, I like camping and can come in handy in a fight,” Parker put in.

“Mr. Parker, did you know Shuri is going to be accompanying the delegation that’s arriving the day after tomorrow?” Loki said smoothly, drawing Parker’s attention to him. “I was hoping you’d help us greet our Wakandan guests. I know you and Shuri befriended each other during the War of the Gauntlet. I think she’d be excited to see you again.”

“Oh yeah,” Parker said, brightening up. “How could I forget about that? I just wrote to her last week about being here.”

Thor laughed, nudging Loki under the table with his foot. It was a gesture of appreciation. Thor didn’t doubt Peter’s considerable abilities and how valuable they were, but facing off against a Jotun might be a little out of his league.

“Guess I’ll hang back this time,” Parker said with a shrug. “Sorry, guys.”

“It’s quite all right, Peter,” Thor said warmly. “There are plenty of adventures to be had yet.”

Brunnhilde snorted. “Yeah, you’re friends with the Odinsons. Trouble manages to find them wherever they are.”

A quiet laugh was shared among the people sitting at the table.

_*_

Later that night, Loki sat out in front of the house, sipping a cocktail. He had watched the sunset and was enjoying the twilight, watching the stars begin to peak out in the darkening sky. The conversation from earlier was playing out in his head and the trickster was trying to see the bigger picture, if there was one.

Hearing the door open, Loki glanced up and saw Steve step out. Turning his attention back to the twinkling lights of the city, Loki sipped his cocktail.

“Penny for your thoughts?” the man out of time asked.

“Waste of change, I’m afraid,” Loki replied with a shrug. “I was just thinking about how much I missed Asgard’s archives and the wealth of information contained within. It’s something that occasionally comes to my mind.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, studying Loki. The trickster pretended not to notice as he continued looking out over the city. Home, something Loki hadn’t ever thought he’d want or have. It always seemed just out of reach. But New Asgard was home.

“You’re lucky, you know? To have your brother,” Steve mentioned, drawing Loki’s attention to him. At first, Loki bristled at the statement, but then he recognized the earnestness in Steve’s expression. He wasn’t trying to guilt Loki, rather just stating a fact. The Captain was a lot like Thor, though perhaps with a few more edges and a hint of cynicism sometimes. Steve swallowed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“I know you already know about what happened to Thor before that last battle,” he began. “But I don’t know how much he told you about his recovery, when they brought him back.”

“He has given me some vague idea of the state those charlatans brought him back in,” Loki mentioned a little bitterly, sipping his cocktail. He was still irritated by Midgardians who thought they could wield magic and did so arrogantly. If they had taken some time and actually figured out how to use the stones properly, Thor wouldn’t have had to remain in Wakanda for so long. He probably wouldn’t have experienced so much pain.

Steve sat down on the bench, making sure to give Loki space. “Yeah, it wasn’t great. There were plenty of nights when we didn’t think he’d live to see the next day. His spine was crushed and a number of organs had been damaged. It took a while for him to be able to even breathe on his own.”

“Norns,” Loki muttered, shaking his head before he sipped his drink again. He didn’t like thinking of Thor in such a state, essentially helpless and in unending pain.

“Thing is, he kept fighting when he woke up,” Steve continued, sitting back. “It was really remarkable just how determined he was. No matter how much pain he was in, Thor kept working to get better. He just wanted to get home and he was willing to tolerate the pain if it meant getting back faster.”

“My brother is strong. He always has been,” Loki agreed, glancing over at Steve and dropping his shoulders slightly. He hated doing this but felt obligated. “I don’t think I ever…thanked you for helping Thor while he recovered in Wakanda. And…for helping to move him off the field.”

Steve looked over at him and grinned. “Ah, don’t mention it. Your brother is one of my closest friends and allies. Of course I’ll help him when he needs it.”

The Captain paused, looking off into the distance. “I know you and Thor are all you have left of your family. I want you to know that Buck and I won’t let anything happen to him. We’ll all watch each other’s backs while we’re out there.”

Loki nodded and turned his eyes to the side, staring off in the direction of the woods. He was concerned about his brother, even though he knew Thor could take care of himself. Loki was still unnerved by how distraught Thor had been the previous night. While he still had bad dreams on occasion, they rarely drove him out of his bed. That he thought he might have had a vision only increased Loki’s concern.

“I admit that I don’t believe your plan is a good one,” Loki said, pausing to sip his cocktail. “While I do not doubt that Thor and Sif can handle a Jotun, the other three of you would be extremely outmatched. And my brother is selfless to a fault. That’s normally what winds up getting him into trouble.”

“I think Bucky probably says the same about me,” Steve said and Loki could hear the smile in his words. Loki scrubbed his forehead, scrunching up his nose a little. How he wished he remembered more of his history lessons. He felt like he was missing something, but couldn’t remember what exactly. It was infuriating.

“When are you leaving?” Loki finally asked, glancing back to Steve.

“Bright and early tomorrow,” he answered. “Right after breakfast.”

Loki nodded and finished his cocktail, rising to his feet. It would be nice to have at least a couple days to himself.

“If all of you could return in one piece, it would be most appreciated,” Loki stated with a wicked grin. Steve laughed softly and dipped his chin to his chest in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Brunnhilde has a betting pool going about how long it will take this group to find trouble :)
> 
> I loved writing the mini-original Avengers reunion. Steve and Thor's friendship is one of my favorites and I feel like it doesn't get near enough attention. I also find interactions between Steve and Loki really fascinating to write. I've written a few in my other stories, but they're always rather brief. I don't know if it's a friendship necessarily. More I think Loki appreciates what Steve did for Thor.
> 
> So this chapter is basically just a nice little breath of fresh air, the calm before the storm. The next chapter, Thor sets off with the others on the journey. Next week is when shit starts getting REALLY weird. Insert evil grin here.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> See all of you on Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Loki woke up early the next morning to the smell of waffles and the soft sounds of his brother moving around in the kitchen. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. Quickly changing his clothes, Loki wandered out into the main area of the house, making his way to the kitchen. He noticed his brother’s large pack, which he used when hiking, resting against a chair. It seemed Thor was already prepared to go on this trip.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor called cheerfully over his shoulder from over by the burners when Loki entered the kitchen.

“Morning,” Loki replied, yawning a little. It was earlier than he normally woke, but he had wanted to see Thor before he left. A kettle started whistling and Thor removed it from the burner, bringing it over to the table.

“I can never make tea the way you like it, so I decided to leave it to you,” Thor mentioned with a half-smile. Loki snickered and made his way to the cabinet where he kept the tea he liked.

“I’m particular,” the trickster replied as he retrieved the sugar and milk. He could hear Thor laughing softly as he turned his attention back to the food. Loki watched him as he started fixing his tea.

“Your sleep last night was peaceful, I take it? No more disturbing dreams?” Loki asked carefully. Thor shook his head.

“I did not dream at all, but then again, I was out later than I had intended with Bucky and Captain Rogers,” Thor replied. Loki stirred sugar and milk in his tea, watching his brother.

“Have you considered what you’ll do if you have a nightmare while out in the woods?” he asked, tapping his spoon on the side of the mug. He noticed the paper was sitting near his spot, but ignored it for the moment. Thor turned to face his brother and shrugged.

“There’s not much I really can do,” he said, crossing one leg over the other. “Don’t worry, Loki. I’ll be fine. It’s just for a few days.”

Loki tilted his head a bit. “There’s no reception out there, you do realize that, right? You won’t be able to contact me.”

“Are you worried, brother?”

Loki scoffed. “Never.”

Thor grinned and turned back to the waffle iron, opening it and scooping the warm waffle out and onto a plate. He brought it over to the table and put it in front of Loki before turning to the fridge and removing a bowl of fresh fruit, which he then deposited on the table.

“I made some extra food and put it in the refrigerator. You just need to heat it up in the oven whenever you decide to eat,” Thor told his brother as he turned his attention back to making food. “I’m afraid you’ll be on your own for breakfast.”

“Norns, I’m not a child, Thor,” Loki protested as he spooned some fruit onto his plate. “You’re going to be gone a few days at most. I can handle meal preparation for a few days. I have lived on my own before.”

Thor looked at him skeptically. “Without servants?”

The trickster folded one hand over the other. “During the years you were absent, I lived on my own without any assistance. And yes, I did cook, regularly.”

Thor’s smile dropped almost imperceptibly and he turned back to making food. Loki felt a brief moment of regret and pushed the fruit around on his plate. He hadn’t meant to remind Thor of that time, knowing the god of thunder still occasionally felt a flare of guilt for being gone for so long, even though it had been out of his control. Loki knew Thor enjoyed keeping the house warm and inviting. His brother enjoyed taking care of both of them, keeping them relatively comfortable. Thor made the place home.

Thor turned away from the waffle maker, frowning. “Wait a minute, if you know how to cook, why have you never made any of our meals?”

Loki smirked at his small slip and shrugged. “I mean, you just enjoy it so much. It seemed a shame to deprive you of that.”

Thor chuckled and shook his head. “Loki.”

“You packed warm clothes and some blankets, I hope,” Loki said, changing the topic as he sipped at his tea.

“Some, but it’s the middle of summer. I do not understand why—”

“If you’re dealing with a Jotun, which seems a distinct possibility, they’ll be able to use their frost powers against you,” Loki reminded the god of thunder. “And a number of hikers have died from exposure recently. Better safe than sorry.”

Thor grinned. “Very well, brother. I shall pack more after I finish making breakfast.”

Loki stood from his chair. “I’ll stick some more blankets in your pack, because you will almost certainly forget.”

Before Thor could respond, Loki moved out of the kitchen and crossed the main area to the small hall. He moved over to the closet, opening it and pulling out some durable blankets. Putting them on the floor, Loki whispered a spell under his breath and ran a hand over the material. He repeated the action on the other blankets. They would remain warm, even in the coldest conditions. Loki picked up the blankets, moved back to the main area, and opened his brother’s pack, stuffing the blankets inside.

Moving back into the room they shared, Loki grabbed a small box from the table beside his bed. Striding out of the room and through the main area, the trickster entered the kitchen where Thor was still working on breakfast.

“You won’t be able to use cell phones, but I’ve been working on a new kind of spell,” Loki started, drawing Thor’s attention to him. He held out the box and Thor wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing, taking it from him.

“I got the idea from what you told me about seeing through Heimdall’s eyes, when he was protecting the citizenry from Hela,” Loki explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “If it works, you’ll be able to communicate with me in a similar way.”

“I’ll be able to see through your eyes?” Thor asked as he took the simple charm out of the box.

“Norns, no,” Loki replied with a laugh. “You will be able to see me and I you. I will be able to send an illusion to you, no matter where you are. If you need to ask me something, or speak with me, you should be able to get ahold of me.”

Thor grinned and put the charm on over his head, tucking it into his shirt. “Thank you, brother.”

Loki tilted his chin up, accepting the gratitude. A knock on the door drew their attention and Thor walked out of the kitchen, moving to the front door with Loki following a few steps behind.

As he moved off to the side, Loki watched as Steve and Bucky entered, followed closely by Sif and Brunnhilde. They put down their packs in the main area and made their way to the kitchen. Loki followed behind them, dropping down at his usual place at the table. He watched them converse, trying to shake the unease from his mind. If it was a Jotun, and there was a chance it wasn’t, it was likely only one. The group could handle a single Jotun.

Hearing another knock at the door, Bucky rose from his chair and made his way down the front hall. Loki could hear Banner’s quiet voice at the door and soon, the man hiding the monster entered the room and sat where he usually did in the mornings.

“I know it’s not the best circumstances, but I’m really looking forward to a few days of fresh air and scenic wilderness,” Bucky commented.

“I am also looking forward to trekking through the forest,” Sif agreed. “I hike in the woods regularly, but I haven’t had a chance to go on a proper journey.”

“Eh, I don’t envy any of you,” Brunnhilde commented as she got up and made her way over to the coffee carafe, pouring herself a mug. “I don’t get the appeal of sleeping on the ground for fun. In battle, that’s one thing, but to do it just because?”

Loki smiled faintly, agreeing with the Valkyrie. He didn’t understand the appeal of leaving civilization to live like an animal in the wild. It was so unpleasant. Grabbing the paper, Loki began paging through it, looking for something of interest. He happened to notice a story about another hiker who had gone missing in the general area where his brother was planning to investigate. Running a finger over his upper lip, Loki quickly read the short article about the disappearance of a fairly capable outdoorsman.

“Hey, Lackey, you with us?” Brunnhilde asked, punching Loki’s arm and drawing an irate glare from the trickster.

“What?”

“Captain Rogers asked if there were any precautions to take against a glamor,” she clarified. He shrugged and spread his hands.

“Try not to encounter one,” he replied. “A glamor isn’t something you can really prepare for or guard against. That’s what makes them so effective.”

Breakfast continued uneventfully and soon, Loki was watching the group pack up Bruce Banner’s rather small car. A sense of dread coiled in Loki’s stomach and he struggled not to fidget. Something about this whole idea was starting to set off red flags in his mind. He didn’t want them to go.

“Brother, do not look so concerned.”

Loki glanced over at Thor, who was standing near him. The god of thunder was studying his brother, obviously worried about the trickster. Loki attempted to relax his stance, but there was too much tension built up in his body. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued watching the others load up the car.

Thor nudged him with his shoulder. “I’m not going to return to New Asgard in flames, am I?”

Loki snorted and shook his head. “No, Thor, I have no plans to bring about a second Ragnarok unless you request it.”

Thor laughed and followed Loki’s gaze to the car. “I will be careful, Loki. You needn’t worry. I will not leave you.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise in response, watching as Banner shut the back door and spoke briefly to Brunnhilde.

“Remember your promise: you will return before the Wakandan delegation leaves,” Loki reminded his brother, glancing up at the overcast sky. Storms were forecast for the afternoon, but the next few days were supposed to be clear. Loki wasn’t sure if Thor would be happy about that or not.

“Of course, I will return well before then. I greatly wish to speak with King T’Challa and hear of his accomplishments,” Thor replied. “He is a great man and a great ally.”

“Yes, he is,” Loki agreed. “Which is why it would be nice if you were there to greet him when he arrived.”

Thor rolled his eye. “If I could be, I would. But if there is a Jotun near New Asgard, hurting people, I must know of it. And I do not wish for more people to suspect you of doing such heinous things.”

Loki turned his eyes over to his brother. “Please tell me you’re not going on this foolhardy trip just to defend my non-existent reputation.”

Thor laughed and draped an arm around the trickster’s narrow shoulders. “I wouldn’t even think of it. I know you’re more than capable of doing so yourself.”

Loki shook his head and glanced back to the now packed car. He shifted his weight, kicking at some dirt.

“Be careful, Thor,” he requested quietly. The trickster let out a squawk when he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. Letting out a resigned sigh, Loki wrapped his arms around his brother and returned the embrace.

“I will return soon, I swear it,” Thor promised him and Loki nodded in understanding, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder briefly. _He’s coming back. He will return in a few days. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about,_ the trickster told himself. Loki didn’t know why he was so concerned. He and Thor had been away from each other before, usually when Thor made diplomatic trips. Something about this whole situation just made Loki uneasy.

After a moment, Thor pulled out of the hug and made his way to the car. He climbed into the backseat with Sif and Banner, shutting the door. He waved to Loki and Brunnhilde as the car pulled away from the curb.

The trickster and the Valkyrie watched the car until they could see it no longer. Brunnhilde turned to Loki.

“Well, we’ve got a pretty full day ahead of us,” she mentioned and he glanced over at her. “Our Wakandan friends arrive tomorrow.”

“Then we better get to work,” Loki said as he stepped away from the house. He and Brunnhilde made their way down the sidewalk, heading into town.

_*_

The drive to the location where they were going to set off was uneventful. Thor, Steve, and Banner recalling their days as Avengers and all the adventures they had. Sif was intrigued by their stories, often in a state of disbelief at their accomplishments and victories.

They didn’t speak much of the War of the Gauntlet, as that was still painful to remember even after years had passed. Thor, Steve, and Bucky spoke briefly of Thor’s recovery in Wakanda. Even though it had been arduous, they’d found some lighthearted moments. Thor had suspected that Steve and Bucky helping him had also been a way for them to recover from the destruction of Thanos. Steve had lost Bucky again and it wounded him deeply. Banner whistled at some of what they described.

“It’s damn near miraculous you actually survived,” Banner commented. “I don’t even think Hulk would have lived through what you’re describing.”

“Still can’t believe you bounced back so completely, Thor,” Bucky mentioned, bringing Thor out of his thoughts. “The shape you were in, I had assumed there would be some permanent damage.”

“Asgardians tend to be somewhat hardier than Midgardians, but even we have our limits,” Thor agreed with a shrug. “My desire to get back home, to my brother and our people, helped me to push through the pain when it threatened to overwhelm me.”

He noticed Bucky and Steve exchange a look and a soft laugh in the front seat. Banner looked out the window, admiring the scenery as it flew by.

“So Sif,” Bucky said, looking up in the rearview mirror. “Have you ever encountered any Jotuns before? Other than Loki that is?”

Sif grimaced. “During Thor’s more arrogant days, he convinced us to go on a foolish quest for revenge in Jotunheim. It nearly cost us our lives. Jotuns are vicious and powerful fighters.”

“Can they use magic like Loki?”

Thor shook his head. “Some have rudimentary magic abilities, but Loki’s ability with magic is mostly from our mother. She shared it with him.”

“Perhaps not the wisest decision on the part of the queen,” Sif muttered under her breath. Thor bit his tongue, understanding Sif’s continued feud with Loki. The two had often been at odds, their personalities clashing more often than not. The god of thunder wasn’t sure Sif would ever be able to forgive his brother for sending her away. Since her return, the two had managed civility for the most part. Still, Thor made sure he or Brunnhilde was around whenever the two had to interact.

He was saved from commenting by Steve turning and pulling up to the start of the trail they were going to be taking. Once he shifted into park, the passengers started getting out of the car. They retrieved all their gear, as well as the few weapons they brought, and attached it.

“So, we have a couple options,” Bucky mentioned as he pulled out the map again. “We can approach this area straight on or we can go over the hills, get a better view of the lay of the land. It’ll take an extra day or two, though.”

“While it would be nice to see a view from the hills, I feel we should take the shorter path,” Thor replied, buckling his pack across his chest. “I promised my brother we would return to New Asgard as soon as possible.”

Steve grinned and nodded. “The shorter path it is. Shall we?”

Bucky started down the path, followed by Thor, then Steve, then Banner, and Sif brought up the rear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods they go. Buckle up, readers. There is some WILD stuff coming up next week (insert wicked Loki grin here)
> 
> Needless to say, the quiet is over. It is a bumpy ride from here on out.
> 
> It was kind of fun writing the farewell scene between Thor and Loki. I just find it cute (Loki's trying to be aloof and prickly. Thor's just a big Golden Retriever. And these two just can't help but be warm with each other).
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews are most welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Next week, Loki and Brunnhilde prepare for the Wakandans visit and Thor and co start experiencing strange things in the forest.
> 
> See everyone Monday :)


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was reviewing some last minute preparations for the arrival of the Wakandans. Everything seemed to be in place and the preliminary schedule had been approved. While he wished his brother was there, Loki was grateful that he and Thor had taken care of the majority of planning for T’Challa’s visit before Thor left. It meant he didn’t have that much work and could just coast through the visit until Thor returned. Obviously, he would have to make the official greeting, but Loki could handle that. He was good at those sorts of formalities.

He glanced across the desk to where Peter Parker was writing something down in the journal he brought everywhere. Brunnhilde was sitting in a chair off to the side, sharpening one of her daggers.

“Well, I think everything’s in order,” Loki commented, twisting around in his chair and looking out the window to the setting sun. He thought briefly of Thor and the others out in the wilderness. Thinking back to the pictures Steve had shown him, Loki again tried to remember if there was a Jotun who could use glamors. Other than him. It wasn’t an ability Jotun possessed. Not even Laufey had been able to cast a glamor. What little magic they had seemed to revolve around the ice and cold they lived in.

“What time will they be arriving, Mr. Loki?” Parker asked, interrupting Loki’s thoughts.

“They are scheduled to arrive around ten our time,” Loki replied.

“Are we going to have to dress up or suit up or something like that?” Parker asked, glancing between the two Asgardians. “What are you two going to wear?”

“I’ll be in my armor, as is tradition,” Brunnhilde said. “But I’ll likely be changing into my leathers later in the afternoon.”

“I’ll be wearing a suit, like I usually do,” Loki replied, sorting through some papers.

“I think I have some nice dress pants,” Parker offered. “But I don’t have any formalwear or anything like that.”

“You’ll be fine, kid,” Brunnhilde reassured him with a smile.

“Yes, just wear something nice,” Loki agreed hurriedly as he stood up. “We should try to get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Come on, Parker. I’ll walk you back to the dormitories,” Brunnhilde offered, nodding to Loki. “Have a good night, Lackey.”

Loki said goodnight to them and went on his way. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, but then decided to make one last stop before returning home. Wandering down the winding streets of New Asgard, Loki rehearsed his question in his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to do this, but his curiosity won over.

When he finally reached the townhouse, he raised his hand and hesitated for a brief moment. Swallowing, Loki knocked quickly and then dropped his hand to clutch it behind his back. A moment past and he heard the lock turning. The door swung open and Loki offered his most charming smile.

“Good evening, Prince Loki,” Heimdall greeted, studying the trickster briefly with a small grin.

Loki scoffed. “Heimdall, you don’t have to use honorifics anymore. Especially not with me.”

Heimdall shrugged. “Old habits are hard to break. Won’t you come in?”

Loki swallowed and nodded, stepping into the cozy dwelling. Heimdall hadn’t done much to the space. He had some furniture and a few shelves of books, but Loki didn’t see much else. Glancing to the table, Loki noticed a drawing tablet and raised an eyebrow. He never took the gatekeeper for an artist.

“What can I do for you this evening?”

Loki furrowed his brow. “I’m sure you are aware that Thor is going to investigate some peculiar incidents in a nearby forest.”

Heimdall nodded once. “The exposure cases, the ones S.H.I.E.L.D. thought you might be behind, yes.”

Loki shifted his weight, taking his arms out from behind his back to cross them over his chest. “I was unaware of any incident where a Jotun traveled to Midgard. Unfortunately I can no longer research such things in Asgard’s archives.”

“So you figured I’d be the next best thing?” Heimdall asked, an amused grin playing across his face. Loki nodded and watched as Heimdall lowered himself to sit on the arm of his couch.

“Well, long ago, there were a few isolated cases of Jotuns somehow ending up on Midgard, though no one was ever sure how it happened. Those from Jotunheim didn’t last very long on this planet. They hadn’t had a chance to build up a tolerance to the diverse temperatures and environments,” Heimdall explained. “I don’t believe any of them ever even had the chance to encounter humans or, if they did, such encounters were very brief.”

“Did Thanos ever travel to Jotunheim?”

Heimdall shrugged. “I wish I knew. The mad titan was able to block himself from my gaze. I never knew of his movements or where he went.”

Loki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was a long shot. Thank you, Heimdall.”

Heimdall smiled and stood, walking Loki to the door. He opened it for the trickster, who stepped out into the pleasant summer evening. He paused and turned back to the gatekeeper.

“Heimdall, my brother…?”

The gatekeeper offered him another kindly smile. “Thor and the others are fine. They are enjoying the fresh air and appear to be in good spirits.”

Loki smiled. “Thank you, Heimdall. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, Loki,” Heimdall said as he closed the door and Loki continued on his way. The trickster felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off him. Loki squared his shoulders and made his way home, considering what to make for dinner.

_*_

The hike was uneventful in the beginning. Thor could feel almost all his stress slowly dissolving away, letting it drift away from him into the towering trees. The chirps of birds and calls of various woodland animals added to the serenity that surrounded the group.

They stopped briefly for lunch, finding a nice clearing with tree stumps they could sit on as they ate and drank a little. They laughed together, enjoying each other’s company. After lunch, they continued on a path that was a little wider, allowing two to walk side-by-side. Thor and Steve walked together with Bucky, Sif, and Banner a short way behind them.

“Shame we don’t have horses,” Thor mentioned. “They were a staple of all quests in Asgard.”

“Never got a chance to learn how to ride,” Steve replied. “I wanted to, but at first I was too sickly. Then, after the serum, obviously I was dealing with other things.”

“My friend, I should teach you to ride at some point. It is great fun and few things make you feel as free,” Thor said enthusiastically and Steve laughed.

“I’d like that.”

“Hey, guys?”

Thor and Steve turned around at Bucky’s hesitant voice. He was standing still in the middle of the path, looking down at his compass. His brow was furrowed and he tapped the compass a couple times, sticking his tongue inside his cheek.

“Something wrong, Buck?” Steve asked as he and Thor approached the two behind them. Sif was looking off the way they had come from.

“Maybe,” Bucky replied, glancing up. “The needle isn’t moving anymore.”

He handed the compass to Steve, who frowned as he examined it. Thor moved over to Sif, who was still looking off in the distance.

“Do you see something, Sif?” Thor asked and the warrior woman looked over at him.

“See something? No, I don’t see anything out of the ordinary,” she replied as she looked behind them again. “After we left the clearing, the sounds of the forest just stopped. Listen.”

Thor followed her gaze, listening. There was an eerie quiet that seemed to envelope them. There were no bird calls or animals sounds, but there was also no wind whispering through the leaves of the trees. Glancing down at their feet, Thor frowned and located a twig on the ground. He picked it up and broke it in two. There wasn't a clear breaking sound, rather it was muted snap, barely audible. Thor looked back at Sif, who raised an eyebrow.

“Well, reception is gone too,” Steve mentioned as he slipped his phone into his back pocket. “It seems like we’re using the map from here on out.”

Thor looked up when he felt a raindrop tap his head. The sky was still overcast. More raindrops started to patter around them. Bucky folded the map and stuck it in a corner of his pack. They continued walking down the path.

They walked until the sun began to set. Before they lost the light, they started to set up camp. While Bucky and Steve started to set up their tents, Thor noticed Banner standing off to the side, watching something intently. The god of thunder approached him.

“Is something the matter, Banner?” he asked and Banner looked over at him.

“Maybe,” Banner said, taking a few steps forward. “Thor, see if you can walk over to that sapling and touch it.”

Thor laughed at the strange request, but Banner looked at him expectantly. Looking back to the sapling, Thor started to make his way down the path toward it. After a minute, he still hadn’t reached it and paused, confused. The tree didn’t look any closer or further away, as if he hadn’t moved at all.

Turning, Thor noticed he had only walked a few steps from Banner. Staring in disbelief at his friend, Thor looked back to the sapling.

“What…?” Thor whispered and Banner shook his head.

“I don’t know how to explain it,” he whispered. “I decided to stretch my legs a bit, wander the field, and that’s when I noticed…I didn’t seem to move anywhere.”

Thor swallowed and looked back down the path to the seemingly unreachable sapling. He found he was grateful he had brought Stormbreaker with him. The god of thunder had a feeling he would need it.

_*_

At night, Loki switched off the lights in the house and made his way to the bedroom. Glancing over at his brother’s empty bed, he frowned. It was…odd, Thor not being there. The house felt rather empty without his brother.

Loki pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over him. He reached up and turned off the lamp beside his bed. Lying back down, Loki nestled down into his pillow and closed his eyes.

_You will not prevent the end of Odin’s line, Jotun runt. Nor will you be able to save this wretched world._

Loki’s eyes snapped open at the unpleasant voice that scratched in his ear. He pushed himself up on one elbow, looking around the darkened space. After a moment, he swallowed and cautiously lay back down. He tried to press down the nervousness he felt.

The trickster was suddenly grateful that Thor had requested a review of New Asgard’s defenses before he left. Loki had a sinking feeling they would be very important in the near future.

_*_

The small group got a fire going and cooked their food, talking and laughing. Thor and Bruce had explained the strange occurrence, but when the other three tried, they were able to reach the sapling. When Bruce and Thor tried again, they were also able to reach the small tree. It was bizarre and Thor suspected there might be some magic at work. He intended to keep an eye on it and would turn back if it got too powerful.

After their meal, they got into their tents, turning in for the night. Thor crawled under the blankets he brought with him. When he pulled them over his shoulder, he frowned when he noticed a faint green shimmering. The blankets felt warm, as if they had just been taken out of a dryer. The god of thunder smiled and curled up a little more.

“Goodnight, Loki,” he whispered as he folded another blanket under his head to serve as a pillow. He drifted off into an easy sleep.

Thor wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he awoke to the sound of hushed voices. Frowning, he peered over his shoulder, noticing the flickering of torchlight. Thor pushed himself up on his elbow, hearing the voices coming closer. He recognized those voices, but…it couldn’t be…

Swallowing his unease, Thor pushed off the blankets and made his way to the flap of the tent, cautiously unzipping it. Taking a deep breath, Thor opened the tent flap and stared at the elegant hall in front of him, stretching as far as the eye could see. He put his hand on the ground, feeling cool tile beneath his palm.

Standing up out of his tent, Thor looked around at the halls where he spent his childhood. The palace of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you things were going to get weird (wicked Loki grin)
> 
> They're cut off from civilization and now Thor is apparently back in Asgard. Or is he?
> 
> The next chapter is one of my favorites and I loved writing it. I've been polishing it for a while and I just enjoy the way it reads. I'm so tempted to just post it today, but I won't. Sorry, readers, you'll have to wait until Wednesday.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Things start picking up from here on out.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always welcome. I love responding to readers :)
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday!


	7. Chapter 7

Thor stared in disbelief at the splendor of his surroundings. It was impossible, completely impossible. This place no longer existed. Looking to one of the arched windows, Thor could see unnatural frost covering the palace grounds outside. It looked more like Jotunheim than Asgard, but Thor knew his home.

“If there’s a chance for peace, we must take it. We must destroy this monster before he has a chance to spread this deadly frost across the Nine Realms. Our people will not last long in these conditions and if Asgard falls, the rest of the realms will be in peril.”

Thor turned at the sound of Odin’s voice, noticing his parents standing a short way down the hall. Seeing them brought tears to his eye and made his heart ache fiercely. Frigga rested a hand on her swollen stomach and she looked troubled. Odin was wearing armor, obviously about to ride out to war, and he still had two eyes. Thor swallowed and approached them, though neither acknowledged his presence.

“I am not arguing that, husband,” Frigga replied. “But this evil…I fear it’s more powerful than you can even imagine.”

“That’s why I’m approaching Laufey. He may not like us, but he recognizes that we’re the lesser of two evils. If we do not come to some sort of agreement,” Odin paused and rested a hand on his wife’s belly. “Then I fear our children shall be forced to deal with him. And that I cannot abide. Ymir must be stopped.”

Thor frowned, tilting his head. That name…it sounded vaguely familiar. Frigga smiled a soft loving smile at her husband and placed her hand over his.

“The child I carry…it’s a son,” Frigga whispered. “Our son.”

Odin’s face brightened and he leaned forward, lovingly kissing his wife. They remained frozen there for a moment before Odin pulled back, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

“I will return as soon as I can, Frigga,” he promised.

Frigga nodded, but worry glistened in her eyes. “And when you do, our prince shall be here.”

Lightning split open the sky and the hour changed to night. Thor found himself in an empty hallway, which he recognized as the personal residences of the castle. A violent storm raged outside. A loud cry of pain drew his attention to the opposite end of the hallway. Two maids pulled open the doorway and rushed out, carrying bloody bedsheets. Thor cautiously walked down to the open door, following the sound of screams.

He slipped into the room, taking in the chaos. Frigga was moaning, her face twisted in pain and her golden hair slick with sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks. The midwife was standing in front of her, instructing the queen to push. Two ladies in waiting were standing on either side of Frigga. One occasionally dabbed at her brow and the other held her hand.

“I fear the queen will not survive this birth. She has been laboring since early this morning and her strength is waning. The frosts have cut off the trade routes and our supplies run low. We barely have enough to accommodate any birth, much less a difficult one.”

Thor turned around and noticed a couple of the midwife’s assistants standing in the corner. He turned back to the scene in front of him. Lightning crashed again and Frigga let out another piercing shriek of pain.

“That’s it, my queen,” the midwife encouraged, wiping some sweat from her own brow with the back of her hand. “Your little one is almost here.”

Frigga moaned and slumped back in the bed. “I cannot. I cannot.”

“The first child is always the most difficult, Queen Frigga. You’re doing great,” the midwife said. Frigga panted and looked at the window to the storm, which was growing in intensity.

Frigga screamed again and the midwife gestured to her assistants, who quickly moved forward to help. One cleared away more bloodied sheets while the other replaced them. The second assistant then moved to retrieve some clean blankets, standing just behind the midwife. Thor frowned as he continued observing the scene. It felt strange, to be standing in this room and watching this event.

“The child is almost here, my queen,” the midwife yelled over Frigga’s cries. The queen drew in a deep breath, a look of determination on her face, and straightened up. Thunder shook the castle and Frigga let out a guttural yell, which was followed by the loud cries of a newborn. Frigga slumped back in bed, looking incredibly pale and tired, panting for breath. The midwife and her assistant quickly swaddled the newborn.

“Congratulations, Queen Frigga, you have a son,” the midwife stated as she laid the infant on Frigga’s breast. Tears continued streaming down Frigga’s face as she looked at the crying infant she held in her arms. She didn’t notice the midwives rushing around and finishing the birth. The queen only had eyes for her newborn son.

“Hello, my son,” she whispered, her face lighting up. “Oh my, you have lightning in your veins, little one.”

“Have you a name, my queen?” the midwife asked as she cleaned her hands. Frigga swallowed and pressed a kiss to the babe’s head.

“Thor, his name is Thor,” she whispered as she stroked his cheek.

Thor glanced to the windows as the storm let up. The sun rose and set and rose and set. There were soon voices just outside the queen’s door and the loud bawling of a fussy infant.

“You have a healthy son, King Odin,” Thor recognized the midwife’s voice. “But it was a difficult birth. There were some complications and…I’m afraid the queen shall never bear another child.”

Thor looked back to where his mother was still in bed, fussing over him and cooing. Her smile was brighter than the sun. Frigga looked up when the door opened and Odin stepped in, bloodied and battle-worn. In his arms, he held a screaming bundle. One little fist came out of the blankets and promptly swatted at Odin’s missing eye, causing him to wince.

Looking back to his mother, Thor almost laughed at Frigga’s raised eyebrow. Norns, Loki had that exact same look sometimes.

“Come meet your son, Odin. I have named him Thor,” Frigga greeted him joyfully, craning her neck a little to peer at the bundle he held. “And who is that?”

Odin walked closer, swallowing, and opening his mouth to speak. The baby he held screamed loudly and fidgeted even more, cutting off whatever words he was going to offer.

“Oh Odin, really,” Frigga laughed and gestured for him to give her the child he held. He carefully laid the baby in her free arm. Almost instantly, the infant stopped crying. Thor cautiously approached, peering over his father’s shoulder.

The small dark-haired infant Odin had brought her was looking up into Frigga’s face with large green eyes, almost with a look of wonder. A smile spread over the baby’s face and he flailed his arms happily. Frigga laughed softly, nuzzling her nose against the new baby’s. Thor grinned, recognizing the start of the powerful bond Loki and Frigga had shared.

“He was left out to die, in the wastes of Jotunheim,” Odin whispered, as though the very thought horrified him. “A newborn Jotun child. When I picked him up, a glamor swept over his skin, making him appear Aesir. I thought of you, here, with our son, who would be the same age and I…I just couldn’t leave him there to perish in the merciless cold.”

Frigga smiled as she looked between the two babes in her arms, her eyes wandering back to the dark-haired infant. “How could anyone not want such a lovely little one? Look how handsome you are, my child. You are a special one. I can feel it.”

Looking back to her husband, Frigga grinned. “He shall be our son. We’ll call him Loki. Now go to the healers, husband. You look a fright and need to have your wounds seen to.”

Odin smiled faintly and gently kissed his wife, turning to make his way out of the room. He walked right through Thor, who took a small step back in surprise. He turned to watch his father leave the room and quietly shut the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Thor looked back to his mother. Frigga was watching her sons. Thor had shifted a bit in her arms and was reaching for the new baby she held. Placing them side-by-side on the bed next to her, Frigga watched as Thor looked over at Loki and a large grin spread across his face. Loki was watching his new brother. Then he reached out and poked Thor’s eye, giggling when Thor started whimpering.

“Now, now, none of that, Loki. Use your tricks on others if you must, but not your brother,” Frigga chided softly, drawing Loki’s attention back to her. “I can see you’ll be a mischievous one, my little trickster.”

She smiled happily as she looked at her two newborn sons. Though there was joy in her expression, there was also a hint of sorrow.

“You are both so special, so precious, destined for great things. You will need one another, my sons. You must always look out for each other, protect one another.”

She watched Loki reached out cautious tiny fingers and intertwined them with his brother’s, who smiled and gurgled. Frigga smiled and kissed each of their brows.

“The bond you two will share, the love you will have for each other, it will enable you to do great things, even the impossible,” she whispered, that strange sad smile dancing over her face. “I fear the two of you will encounter great evil, but you shall defeat it. Together. Just remember: if ever a challenge seems too great, look to your brother. Your different strengths will complement each other and will help you overcome even the most difficult challenge.”

Thor smiled, his heart warming at the scene. Frigga suddenly looked straight at him and said, “Thor, get Loki. You’re in danger. You need your brother’s help. Get Loki.”

Startled, Thor took a step back and tripped over a solid form, sitting down hard on a metal floor. He was surrounded by shadows and every source of light was dim. The smell of slaughter overwhelmed his senses and the heat was suffocating. The ship of Asgardian refugees, he would recognize this place anywhere. Overhead, a wire sparked. It was just after Thanos had attacked, when he had…

The sound of broken sobs filled the air and Thor looked up, his breath stopping in his chest at the sight that greeted him.

He saw himself holding his brother’s lifeless body, shaking with sobs as he cried and begged Loki to be okay. To not leave him again. But he knew it was futile. His brother, the only family he had left, was dead. Thanos had killed Loki, right in front of his eyes and Thor had been completely helpless to do anything to stop it. Loki had given his life to protect his brother and now the god of thunder was all alone, the last of his family. Thor closed his eye and shook his head.

Arid heat suddenly swept over him and Thor opened his eye again, finding himself in Wakanda. It was after the final battle with Thanos. The god of thunder glanced up when a shadow fell over him. He saw his brother, miraculously alive and well, staring at a form in the dust. Thor noticed how Loki’s eyes widened, a tremor going through his hand. He whispered his brother’s name before dashing to his side, falling to his knees beside him. Thor watched as Loki gently lifted Thor’s broken body into his arms. It struck him that he never really appreciated just how gentle Loki could be.

Thor approached them, watching their last moments together as Thor tried to offer Loki some small bit of comfort, tried to prepare his brother for what he knew was coming and what Loki was trying to deny. He watched as he took his last breath safe in his brother’s arms. When Loki felt him go still, he looked to Thor’s face.

“Oh Thor,” he whispered mournfully, dropping his face to Thor’s shoulder. “Please do not do this to me, brother. Please…please hold on.”

Tears welled up in his eye and Thor could feel his breath stop in his chest. His heart broke as he listened to Loki’s quiet sobs as the trickster held tightly to his brother’s body.

_This was always your fate, Odinson. You cannot prevent it. You cannot run from it._

That same strange voice from his blizzard dream echoed in Thor’s head and he covered his ears.

_He was born to be abandoned, to be alone, and you were born to fail. You shall die and then I will break your brother, Thor Odinson. This world shall fall._

_*_

Bruce Banner had never been a fan of camping. Spending most of his life on the run, he was used to sleeping rough and so when he had the luxury of sleeping in a warm house on a comfortable bed, he leapt at the opportunity. Living in New Asgard had given him the stability he’d always craved but never dared hope for. After the War of the Gauntlet, Banner had been granted an official pardon and was ordered to be left alone. No one, not military or any high ranking official, was to bother him. For the first time in his life, Banner wasn’t hunted.

He’d travelled a bit, seen the sights, but soon found he didn’t know what to do with himself. He took a few jobs in different small towns, but nowhere ever really felt like home.

Then a plague hit New Asgard and the Odinsons had called for help. Banner immediately went to aid his friends and found that New Asgard…it felt like home. When Thor had offered him a place to stay, Banner immediately leapt at the opportunity. It had been one of the greatest decisions of his life.

Jolting awake when he heard a twig snap, Banner reached for his glasses and looked around his small tent. The rain had stopped during the night and he could see the sun was shining, even though he was in a tent. Sniffling, Banner got out of his sleeping bag and moved over to the tent flap, unzipping it and crawling out. Glancing around at the other tents, he frowned when he noticed one was open: Thor’s. Carefully moving over to it, Banner peered inside and found it was empty.

Looking around the campsite, Banner noticed a large footprint in the mud, heading deeper into the forest. Looking off down the path, he squinted when he saw a brief flash of red. Banner let out a breath and started walking cautiously down the path, heading for the splash of red he saw. Pausing, he turned around and let out a startled cry.

“Dammit, Bucky!” he hissed, dropping his hands to his knees. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry,” Bucky apologized. “I heard a lot of rustling and thought it was an animal. I came out and saw you start down this way.”

Banner let out a breath and straightened up again. “Thor wasn’t in his tent, but I think I see him over there.”

Bucky nodded and gestured for Banner to continue on, following a short way behind him. They soon reached Thor, who was kneeling on the ground. Banner crouched down by him, noticing his eye was glowing electric white and he was staring ahead at seemingly nothing.

“Thor? Hey, buddy, you awake?” Banner asked, cautiously reaching out and laying a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor didn’t respond and Banner didn’t get an electric shock, so he shook his friend lightly, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

A tremor suddenly went through Thor’s body and he fell forward onto his hands, sucking in his breath and clenching his eye shut. He panted for breath, as if he had been deprived of it for a long while. Banner placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Thor to acknowledge he wasn’t alone. After a moment, the god of thunder swallowed and opened his eye, which was blue again. He looked to the side, frowning when he saw Banner.

“Banner?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Banner replied with a small smile. “You okay? I think you might have had an episode of somnambulism.”

Thor stared at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Sleepwalking, you might have been sleepwalking,” Banner clarified, glancing up at Bucky. The man with the metal arm was staring off in the distance, his lips set in a thin straight line.

“He might have been sleepwalking, but I think he found the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents,” Bucky mentioned as he pointed deeper in the woods. Thor and Banner looked off in the direction he was pointing, staring at what they saw.

A few feet away there were five agents standing in a line, all frozen through. A large pointed stick had been stabbed through their temples, connecting them so they formed a kind of gruesome fence. They were each holding up one hand, palm facing out, and the message was clear: “Stay out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor. His entire life (including his death after the war against Thanos) just flashed in front of his eyes and before he can even process that: whoops, there are the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.
> 
> Are you in a state of "WTF" yet? Because I can tell you, Thor and co certainly are ;)
> 
> I'm aware I'm diverging quite a lot from every iteration of canon (both comics and films). I have this headcanon that Odin was meddling in the other realms quite a bit and just playing a ton of politics. When I watched "Ragnarok" for the first time, I loved how Waititi wove in the idea that Asgard's history was much bloodier than many Asgardians knew or remembered.
> 
> In my mind, Thor was born in summer, but the unnatural frost was due to the war with Jotunheim. I pictured Asgard had been attacked a couple times and that the frost was leftover from that. And I love the idea of Loki being a little shit even when he was a newborn. Come on, that's just freaking hilarious :-D
> 
> I realized that I made an error in my previous fics: apparently, Thor and Loki are actually canonically the same age. Even if they're not, I really like that idea so that's what I'm accepting as canon.
> 
> Next chapter, we're back in New Asgard for the arrival of the Wakandan delegation.
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews are appreciated and welcomed. I absolutely love responding :-D
> 
> See everyone Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had decided to wear a dark suit to meet the Wakandans. He had briefly toyed with the idea of wearing his green and black leathers, but seeing as how it was still summer, he quickly nixed that thought. Smoothing his jacket, he glanced to the side when he heard a knock on the door. Looking back to the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath.

_Here goes nothing,_ he thought as he exited the bathroom and made his way through the main area to the front door. He opened it and smiled at the two waiting there.

“Brunnhilde, Peter,” he greeted. Peter was fidgeting in a nice jacket and he looked nervous. Brunnhilde was wearing her Valkyrie armor and looked displeased. Loki didn’t blame her. The heat wasn’t unbearable, but armor would almost definitely make it so. The trickster had assured her that she could change into something more comfortable once they greeted the Wakandans.

“The others are going to meet us at the landing site,” Brunnhilde reported and Loki nodded. There was a wide open field just outside New Asgard that could accommodate the Wakandans’ plane. That was where they were going to meet the delegation. Loki followed Brunnhilde and Peter to the car. The two got into the front while Loki got into the back.

When Brunnhilde pulled away from the curb, Loki closed his eyes and turned his face up to the roof of the car. His mind wandered and he found himself thinking of the mural that used to be on the ceiling of the throne room in Asgard. The one Hela had brought down to reveal a bloodier and more truthful representation of Asgard’s history.

Loki frowned when he thought about the mural beneath the newer one. Laufey had been portrayed in the one depicting Odin as a benevolent king, but he wasn’t as prominent in the earlier one. Loki had only caught a glimpse of the older mural when he ran back into the palace to set loose Surtur. But there had been something about it…something that had caught his eye, though he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Subsequent events had pushed it to the very back of Loki’s mind, almost to the point of him forgetting it, but now…now it was tickling at him again. There was a towering figure in shadow behind the frost giants, who were being led by Laufey. But Laufey wasn’t wearing king’s garb. He was just another military figure, a general perhaps.

Who was the shadowy figure?

Loki opened his eyes and glanced at Brunnhilde, making a note to ask her about it later. When they weren’t preparing for visiting foreign dignitaries.

It was a short drive and Brunnhilde soon pulled up to the field. Loki glanced out the window and spotted Heimdall, Korg, and Miek in the distance standing among some advisors. Peter had the door opened almost before the car stopped moving.

“Hope you’re not expecting me to open your door, Lackey,” Brunnhilde warned and Loki gave her a very dry look. He opened the door on his side and rose from the car. An unnaturally cold wind whipped around them as Loki shut the door again. He frowned and looked off in the direction of the woods, as if he could see anything from so far away. _You’re being ridiculous,_ Loki thought, irritated with himself. He walked alongside Brunnhilde to where Peter was waiting for them.

“So is there any sort of,” Peter paused and twisted his hand a bit. “Official Asgardian ceremonial gesture or something along those lines that I should do?”

Brunnhilde snorted and wrapped an arm around the young man. “You need to loosen up, kiddo. You’re our guest and you know almost everyone who is part of this delegation. Just be polite and you’ll be fine.”

Peter smiled and blushed, smoothing his jacket. Loki rolled his eyes, wishing his brother would let him fix the young man a drink, but apparently Peter’s aunt was concerned about him becoming intoxicated. _Midgardians,_ Loki thought, with a shake of his head. They were so uptight about things.

As they approached Heimdall, a few of the advisors turned and bowed to Loki. He glanced over to where there some citizens were holding baskets of flowers native to New Asgard, a mix of Asgardian and Norwegian blossoms. The Wakandans were arriving at the perfect time: during the annual celebration of the end of the war with Jotunheim. The flowers were a mix of blue and white, signifying Jotunheim, and yellow, signifying Asgard. The Norwegian blossoms were meant to symbolize their new home and beginning. There were plenty of celebrations and festivities planned for the week, which would likely be quite the spectacle.

Loki watched the crowd of citizens as they tittered nervously. It wasn’t every day they were visited by royalty. Some Asgardians were still getting accustomed not living in a monarchy.

“Good morning, Peter, Brunnhilde, Loki,” Heimdall greeted as they stepped up beside him.

“Heimdall,” Loki said with a nod.

“Hiya, Heimdall. Korg, Miek,” Peter said cheerily. Loki couldn’t help but smile. The citizens of New Asgard adored the young Spiderman and he had befriended practically everyone. Loki knew many of the scientists were looking forward to working with the young man in the fall. It wasn’t often they got to work with one so young and enthusiastic.

Loki was adjusting one of his cufflinks when he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. That bright scarlet red made him think of his brother’s cape and he turned his head to the side, scanning the small crowd. He caught a glimpse of it again, hidden among the people, moving away. Red wasn’t a color favored by many Asgardians. Really only Thor seemed to have an affinity for the color. The trickster turned to walk toward the strange splash of red, intent on investigating it. He was stopped by the unmistakable sound of a Wakandan plane overhead, a soft pleasant humming in the sky.

“Is everything all right, Loki?” Heimdall asked quietly. Loki cleared his throat and adjusted his stance, grasping his hands behind his back again.

“Yes. I thought I saw something just now, but it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me,” Loki replied, looking up to the sunny sky where he could just make out blue lights. “Our guests have arrived, right on time.”

The hovering craft drifted to the ground, landing with impressive ease on the flat even ground. Loki blinked against the brief rush of wind the craft kicked up. The noise stopped almost instantly when it was on the ground. There was a soft whooshing sound as stairs descended from the craft. Six Dora Milaje walked in sync out of the plane, taking up positions just outside and facing each other.

Loki watched as T’Challa started to make his way down the steps with Nakia. They were followed by Shuri and Okoye. Loki was impressed with how in rhythm they all were. Then again, few could challenge Wakanda in anything. When they reached the bottom of the steps, the Dora saluted before standing back at attention. T’Challa grinned as they continued walking toward Loki and the small crowd awaiting them.

“PETER!”

“SHURI!”

Before anyone could object, Shuri and Peter were running at each other, crashing into each other in a strong hug. Loki cringed and gritted his teeth, just waiting for the Dora to jump to protect the princess. _Ugh, there’s going to be a scene and I’m going to have to intercede,_ Loki thought, struggling not to roll his eyes. Surprisingly, the Dora looked more amused.

Both Nakia and T’Challa also looked rather entertained at the two friends, who were chattering excitedly and animatedly. The two continued forward with Okoye. The other Dora turned and followed their king.

“Loki, it has been too long, my friend,” T’Challa greeted kindly, offering his hand. Loki accepted it and gave the king a friendly smile, bowing his head in respect.

“Much too long,” he agreed, nodding to Nakia. “Lady Nakia, I have heard much about your accomplishments in diplomacy. You are truly a remarkable woman and it is an honor to have you visit New Asgard.”

Nakia raised an eyebrow as she accepted his hand. “I see your reputation for having a silver tongue is well-earned.”

They all looked behind them when they heard a popping noise. Shuri was showing Peter some new invention and his eyes were the size of saucer plates. T’Challa shook his head and turned back to the Asgardians.

“Forgive my manners,” Loki said, stepping aside. “I know you’ve met Brunnhilde before. This is Heimdall, one of our top advisors, and I know you’ve spoken over video call to Korg and Miek.”

“Hey man, you’re looking good. Did you bring the panther?” Korg asked, drawing a cross look from Loki. T’Challa merely laughed.

“I bring the Panther everywhere I go. It comes with the responsibility of being king of Wakanda,” he answered. Miek started chittering to Korg, who nodded.

“Miek here wants to know if Black Panther is a title or if you actually turn into like a big cat,” Korg said, looking intrigued. Both Nakia and T’Challa laughed kindly. Loki noticed a couple Dora drop their heads in an attempt to hide their grins. He put his face in his hand, trying not to blush with embarrassment.

“It’s more an alter ego,” T’Challa explained.

“Oh, that’s pretty cool, man,” Korg replied with a friendly smile. T’Challa moved over to Heimdall, shaking his hand.

“It is good to finally meet you, Heimdall. Thor spoke fondly of you before the last battle of Wakanda,” T’Challa spoke warmly. “I didn’t think I would ever get the chance to make your acquaintance.”

“Both Odinsons have spoken highly of you as well,” Heimdall stated. “It is an honor to meet you at last and I am glad I have the opportunity to personally thank you for the kindness you showed both Thor and Loki.”

Loki glanced over at Brunnhilde, who was standing motionless at attention. He smirked when he saw her dark eyes occasionally dart over to Ayo, who was standing with the Dora. T’Challa noticed the same thing. He exchanged a look and smile with Nakia and then turned to the Dora.

“Okoye, do all the Dora need to be on duty while we’re visiting?” T’Challa asked.

“No, my king,” Okoye said. T’Challa turned to Ayo, who looked up at him.

“Thank you, Ayo. You can greet your partner and enjoy your time together while we’re in New Asgard,” he spoke formally.

Ayo bowed her head briefly. “Thank you, my king.”

Loki turned to Brunnhilde. “Feel free to take time off and be with your lover.”

Brunnhilde squinted at him but turned as Ayo approached her. The Dora dropped her staff and wrapped her arms around Brunnhilde, who wrapped her arms around her with a hand on the back of her head. They kissed ardently, as recently reunited lovers frequently did.

“I have missed you, my love,” Ayo whispered to Brunnhilde.

“As I have you,” the Valkyrie responded, capturing her lover’s lips with her own again. Both women were smiling as they pulled back. Ayo reached out and brushed some of Brunnhilde’s hair behind her ear.

Shuri nudged Peter’s shoulder. “When are you going to kiss me like that, Spiderguy?”

“What? I…um…oh…erm,” Peter stuttered, his face turning the shade of a ripe tomato. Shuri burst out laughing, grabbing ahold of his shoulder to prevent herself from falling down.

“Relax, arachnid. We’re friends and you’re _not_ my type,” she reassured him through laughing. Peter laughed nervously and fidgeted a little. The Dora looked greatly amused as did T’Challa and Nakia.

Both T’Challa and Loki turned to give the lovers some privacy. The trickster walked the Wakandan ruler over to the citizens and advisors, who offered the Wakandans the flowers they held. Nakia and T’Challa accepted the gifts graciously, thanking the citizens.

“My compliments on the life you and Thor have built for your people, Loki,” T’Challa mentioned as he and Loki walked down the line of New Asgardian citizens.

“All the news out of New Asgard is good,” Nakia added. “We have heard much about how your people are thriving.”

“My brother is a very capable leader,” Loki replied with a grin. “We work well together. He’ll be here in a couple days, along with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. I know they’ll be happy to see you again.”

T’Challa nodded and smiled, shaking a young Asgardian girl’s hand as she stared up at him and Nakia in wonder.

“Don’t downplay your own accomplishments,” T’Challa said kindly. “You laid the foundations for this place and you continue to help your brother. The two of you make impressive leaders.”

“Their mother, Queen Frigga, always believed that would be the case,” Heimdall mentioned. “Even when almost no one else did.”

Loki shifted his weight, unsure how to respond or if he should. Clearing his throat, the trickster looked back to the Wakandans.

“King T’Challa, I feel I must inform you that my brother has gone to investigate some strange occurrences and deaths in the woods nearby,” Loki explained. “I do not believe there is any danger to New Asgard, but I wanted to make you aware of the situation.”

“Yes, I heard about the S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation and the incidents you’re speaking of,” T’Challa replied. “I do not think it will affect our visit.”

Loki nodded. “Well, you must be tired after your trip. Lodgings have been arranged for you and your party. A schedule has been sent to you and if you require anything, you have my number.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Nakia said, glancing over to where Ayo and Brunnhilde were still speaking. They were gazing into each other’s eyes, their fingers intertwined; stealing small kisses from each other.

Okoye stepped away to retrieve Ayo, but was stopped by T’Challa holding up a hand. He smiled at his head guard.

“I brought her along so she could have some quality time with her partner, Okoye,” T’Challa explained, looking back to the two women and smiling softly. “They always have so little time together. Ayo serves loyally and deserves a brief vacation to spend with her lover.”

Loki turned his eyes to the two women, appreciating how happy they looked in each other’s arms. While he would never tell her, the trickster was happy that the Valkyrie had found love again. Smiling and shaking his head, he looked back to Shuri and Peter, who were watching something on his phone, probably one of the animations Peter had recently taken to drawing.

“And then, Thor goes ‘Get Help!’ and he chucks Loki at their enemies. According to Thor, it works every time.”

Loki’s smile dropped and he rolled his eyes up to the sky. _Dammit, Thor,_ he thought. Unconsciously, he looked back to where he had seen the brief flash of red. Unease began to creep back into his mind and Loki hoped his brother would return home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moderately quiet chapter in New Asgard :) Though everyone's favorite trickster is starting to sense that they may have missed something important.
> 
> Oh my goodness, I really enjoyed writing the Korg and T'Challa exchange. Just because I think those characters would have the most interesting dialogue. Korg is a character who always makes me smile.
> 
> And yes, Peter Parker drew an animation of "Get Help" (which Loki is just so thrilled about. That's definitely something he wanted immortalized).
> 
> On Monday, it's back into the woods where things go from weird to dangerous. I'm afraid things aren't going to get any easier for Thor & co. any time soon :(
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. I always love responding to them.
> 
> See everyone Monday!


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, we ready to move out?” Steve asked as he looked around the place where they had set up camp. After finding the agents, the group had discussed what to do while breaking down their camp. It was decided that the wisest course of action was to take some pictures of the agents’ bodies and then return to New Asgard, where Steve and Bucky would contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to let them know what they found. It was clear they would need back up to deal with whatever was lurking out in the forest.

“Really regretting letting you talk me into watching _The Wicker Man_ before we left, Rogers,” Bucky mentioned as he checked his sidearm before putting it back in the holster on his hip.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to watch a classic horror movie. It could have been worse. Barton has been on my case about my needing to show you _The Blair Witch Project_ ,” Steve shot back with a grin and Bucky snorted, shaking his head.

Banner fell in line in front of Sif. Thor had offered to bring up the rear. He wanted to make sure no one could sneak up on them. Looking over to Sif, she nodded in understanding. Thor had asked her to remain in the middle of the group, in case they were attacked from the sides. Thor could tell she was as uneasy as he was. Something was strange about these woods.

They started back the way they’d come. For hours, they walked down a flat path and then the hairs on the back of Thor’s neck started to stand on end. They weren’t getting any higher or going uphill. They had definitely crested one small hill before they reached the place where they set up camp. But the ground they walked was level, just a flat footpath.

“Whoa, what the hell?”

Thor glanced over to Steve, who was standing at the front of the line. Quickly moving up the line to the captain, Thor stared in shock at the campsite where they had slept the previous night. Steve looked over at him.

“You seeing this too, Thor?”

Thor nodded and stepped forward, moving over to where they had a fire going the previous night. Putting his hand in the middle, he rubbed the ash residue between his fingers. Looking up, Thor studied their surroundings. It was a pleasant summer day, warm but not stiflingly hot. Rising to his feet, Thor turned back to the group.

“Barnes, is your compass still not working?” the god of thunder asked. Bucky pulled out the compass, studying it for a minute and then shaking his head.

“Still nothing,” he reported, tucking the compass back into his back pocket. Banner pulled out his phone and turned it on.

“No reception either,” he reported. “Is it time to start worrying yet?”

“No, my friend,” Thor said, pulling out Stormbreaker. “I can get us home, but we’ll have to drive back to retrieve Banner’s car.”

“It’s old. I’m not overly worried about it,” Banner replied with a shrug and Thor laughed, motioning for everyone to come closer. He waited until they were all in contact with him and then called the Bifrost.

They were enveloped in electric white light, but instead of the strong confident pull Thor normally felt when being transported by the Bifrost, it felt like he was thrown wildly without any direction. The group landed violently, thrown across soft cold ground. Thor lifted his face and coughed, shaking the stars from his vision. He felt dizzy and disoriented, like he had been spun rapidly before being flung.

Frowning, Thor looked at the ground, noticing it was white…and cold. Carefully lifting his hand, the god of thunder stared at the snow that clung to it. Hearing groans and moans, Thor turned on his side and looked to his friends. Banner looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach. Steve was carefully helping Bucky to sit up and Sif was trying to find her feet. Thor swallowed and did the same. His legs were shaking wildly and he stumbled over to a stone, leaning against it for the time being.

“Okay, it’s snowing, right? I’m not hallucinating this?” Bucky asked as he finally found his feet, staggering a bit. Steve put a hand on his back, keeping his friend steady. The captain looked over at Thor, his blue eyes reflecting concern.

“Thor…we’re not on another planet again, are we?” Banner asked nervously.

Thor furrowed his brow and looked up to the sky. He closed his eye and concentrated for a moment. Opening his eye again, he looked over to Banner and shook his head.

“No, we’re still on Earth and I believe we’re still in Norway,” Thor replied, walking a few steps away and looking off in the distance. “I think we might even be in the same forest. I recognize that mountain in the distance.”

“But isn’t it supposed to be summer?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Thor said, running a hand over his short hair. He wished Loki were with them. His brother’s abilities with magic, including sensing it, would be invaluable in this situation.

“Thor, there’s smoke,” Sif suddenly mentioned, drawing the god of thunder’s attention. He quickly moved over to where she was standing. Sure enough, in the distance, Thor could see smoke curling up from the trees. Squinting, he could just barely see the outline of what looked like a lodge of some kind. Looking back to their friends, Thor noticed that Banner was starting to shiver and had tucked his arms close to his body. They needed to get the humans out of the cold and get their bearings back.

“It’s risky,” Sif warned, almost reading his thoughts. Thor looked over to her and she shrugged, turning her eyes back to the smoke in the distance.

“We might have to take the chance,” Thor replied as he turned his attention over to Steve, Bucky, and Banner. The god of thunder dropped his shoulders slightly, not liking the idea of going further into the unknown with so few. If they were dealing with some kind of feral Jotun, this was an extremely dangerous situation. Still, one Jotun would be easy for him and Sif to handle. If it was more than one…well, that became a little less predictable.

“My friends,” Thor said as he approached the three men, who looked over at him. “I do not know what happened or where we are exactly, but these temperatures could be dangerous for you if you’re out in them for too long. Sif has spotted some smoke in the distance and we see what looks like a lodge. I think we should make our way toward it. It would give us the chance to regroup and figure out what our next move should be.”

Bucky and Steve looked uncomfortable at the prospect, neither liking the idea of going deeper into potentially hostile territory. Banner was already starting to shiver and rubbed his arms as he knelt down and reached into his pack, pulling out another shirt to pull over his head.

“What if we tried the bridge thing again?” Bucky suggested but Thor shook his head.

“I do not think that would do us much good,” he replied. “Chances are we hit some kind of barrier and it tossed us here. Were we to try again, I don’t know what would happen.”

Feeling the charm around his neck, Thor smiled as an idea came to mind. He looked to Bucky and Steve.

“If we can get to that lodge, I can contact Loki,” he stated confidently, drawing confused looks from them. “Trust me, my friends. My brother will almost certainly have some idea about what happened and perhaps how we can get out of this predicament.”

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look while Banner danced from one foot to the other, shivering. Their breath fogged in the air before them.

“So, I guess we should try for the lodge,” Steve replied, offering Thor a hesitant smile.

“I’ll take the lead this time,” the god of thunder offered. They lined up with Steve just behind Thor, followed by Banner, then Sif, and finally Bucky. They trekked through the cold snow, the wind whipped around them violently, drowning out all other noises. Visibility was low, which made navigating almost impossible.

They were about halfway to the lodge when Thor faintly heard Sif shout a warning and twisted around in time to see her shove Banner to the side and then vanish. The sound of his friend shouting in pain filled Thor’s heart with dread and he scrambled over to where she had disappeared.

“Oh god!” Banner yelled as he crawled over to where Sif had fallen.

“Sif!?” Thor called to her as he came upon the large ditch that had opened up. He fell to his knees, barely able to make out his friend in the hole.

“I’m okay,” she called back, her voice thin with pain. “Well, mostly.”

Thor glanced up when Banner shone a bright flashlight into the hole, illuminating the cruel trap. It wasn’t overly deep, but it was filled with sharpened sticks. One was currently jutting out of Sif’s leg, coated in her blood.

“I didn’t see the change in the ground,” Banner explained apologetically as he stripped off his pack. “Can one of you hold the flashlight? I’m going to need both hands to get her out of there.”

Bucky quickly took the flashlight from the doctor and Banner went through his pack. He removed a large hunting knife and a small box. He carefully climbed down into the pit, avoiding the sharpened spikes.

“I’m sorry. This is probably going to be really unpleasant,” he said to the warrior woman. She just nodded quickly, controlling her breathing even as she grimaced in pain. Banner swallowed and broke off the tip of the stick, tossing it out of the ditch. Turning his attention to her leg, he carefully moved it. Sif hissed in pain and Banner slipped the knife under her leg, sawing at the bottom part of the staff.

It seemed like it took an eternity, but Banner finally cut the stick free. He opened the box and pulled out some gauze, wrapping it around the wound where a bit of the stick still jutted out.

“Okay, I’m not going to remove that bit until we’re somewhere with better lighting and more protection from the elements,” Banner said. “Thor, Steve, we’re gonna need your help to get her out of this hole.”

Steve and Thor quickly moved to the edge of the small ditch, each grabbing one of Sif’s hands. They easily pulled her out of the ditch and Thor allowed her to lean against him. Steve helped Banner out of the ditch and Bucky gave him back his flashlight. Thor grabbed the top half of the sharpened stick from where it lay near the ditch and tucked it into the side pocket of his pack.

“Sorry, Sif. I should have been paying more attention,” Banner apologized but Sif shook her head and raised her hand.

“It’s all right, Dr. Banner. I didn’t see the trap until you had already stepped on it,” she assured him.

“The lodge isn’t that much further,” Thor told them, nodding forward. “This way.”

The wind howled through the trees, sometimes sounding eerily like whispering. Despite it being afternoon, it was unnaturally dark. Soon, snow started falling, making visibility even murkier. They soon found themselves in a strange little village. There were small plain wooden cabins, all of which were dark. Thor thought he glimpsed the front of a car between two cabins, but visibility was so low he couldn’t be sure. Something about the place was very eerie and Thor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The frigid winds were starting to cause him to shiver and he turned his attention back to the task at hand: the lodge.

The lodge was a long, tall building, which was slightly removed from all the other little dwellings. The windows glowed with warm amber light, indicating someone had a fire going inside. Sif groaned when she saw the short flight of steps that led up to the door.

“Let’s just take it one step at a time, Sif,” Thor told her gently as he put his foot on the first step. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the other three were still with them. Bucky jogged up the steps in front of them, pounding on the door. No one answered. Bucky pounded again.

“Hello?” Bucky called out. “Hey, sorry to bother you, but our friend is hurt. We could really use shelter so that we can take care of her.”

There was still no answer. Bucky glanced over at them as Thor and Sif reached the top of the steps, followed closely by Bruce and Steve. Bucky turned back to the door and tried handle. The door swung open silently. Bucky frowned and looked back to the others, all of whom were staring at the now open door.

Bucky looked over to Thor and cautiously drew his gun. Thor nodded over to Banner, who quickly stepped over to support Sif while Thor maneuvered out from under her arm. Thor and Steve stepped over to Bucky. The god of thunder held Stormbreaker at the ready. Bucky nodded to them and the three men stepped inside the lodge.

It was a simple hall. There were some cots that were pushed against the walls and a few simple chairs scattered about. A roaring fire was going in the large fireplace. The space was warm and inviting, stark contrast to the frigid weather outside.

“This is…weird,” Bucky mentioned, his sharp eyes darting over the space. Thor nodded in agreement, moving over to the area where there were pots and pans hung up. Noticing an icebox in the corner, Thor opened it up and noticed a copious amount of meat inside.

“This feels like the start of a cautionary tale,” Steve mentioned as he peered around the open space. “If it feels too good to be true, it generally is.”

“Unfortunately, our options are limited at the moment,” Bucky mentioned as he holstered his gun. Thor sighed and straightened up again, resting his hands on the long table that was doubling as a counter. He could hear Steve bringing the other two in and made his way to the door. When the others had all entered, Thor shut the door and pulled down the heavy wooden latch. Something about this place didn’t feel right and Thor wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Hey Thor, can you help me with this table here?” Banner asked and Thor moved over to the heavy table. He easily dragged it over to the center of the room. Banner stared at him, stunned, and then started instructing Steve and Bucky about what he needed to help Sif. The warrior woman was leaning against the table. Her complexion was a little paler than usual and her face was pinched in pain.

Thor stood off to the side and pulled the charm out of his shirt, studying it for a moment. It was a fairly simple wooden carving, resembling a snake. Thor couldn’t help but grin at that. He twisted the small charm in the warm firelight, noticing how it glistened faintly. It felt pleasantly cool despite having been around Thor’s neck the entire time and it had that feeling unique to Loki’s magic.

Holding it tightly in his fist, Thor closed his eyes and focused.

“Loki, brother, I have need of your counsel,” he whispered softly under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor & co have officially gone from "WTF" to "Uh, we might be in some trouble here."
> 
> Another thing that freaks me out: small isolated places that are abandoned. I don't know why, but every time I've been on a road trip, whenever I've seen some kind of abandoned house or farm, I find it ridiculously creepy. When I was writing this story, I had the most vivid picture in my mind of this small abandoned village that Thor and company have to seek shelter in. The idea that only one place seems warm and inviting struck me as very eerie, so that's where the mysterious lodge comes into play.
> 
> But, Thor is smart. In his dream, Frigga told him to get Loki, so he's getting Loki. Kind of :)
> 
> Next chapter involves a mini-reunion between the Odinsons as well as a cameo that I really loved writing. I admit, there's a character that I've always wanted to see Loki interact with and I finally got the chance to write such an interaction. It was a ton of fun to play with that scene and hopefully readers will enjoy it. Oh! It also has probably my favorite opening scene ever (it was one of those scenes that made me laugh WAY more than it should have).
> 
> As always, kudos and reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I love responding to reviews.
> 
> See everyone Wednesday!


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was enjoying a glass of wine before the scheduled dinner with the Wakandans. The tortoiseshell cat was sitting on his lap and he was massaging behind the creature’s ears. As much as he hated to admit it, the feel of the cat’s soft fur was pleasant. The black cat was curled up on the chair next to him.

Loki found he was actually looking forward to speaking with T’Challa and Nakia over dinner. Wakanda was a remarkable place with remarkable people. An alliance with them was well worthwhile. Loki decided to be on his best behavior and to do everything in his power to make sure nothing threatened said alliance.

He felt a tingle in his mind but disregarded it as he turned the page in the file he was looking at. It was Brunnhilde’s most recent report about New Asgard’s defenses. Loki found it dreadfully dull, but everything looked to be in order.

“Loki!”

“Shit!” Loki swore loudly as he nearly spilled his wine when he heard the sudden loud voice and the cats dashed off, tails puffed up. The trickster looked up from the page in front of him, startled. Thor was standing across the table, watching him with an unmistakable look of alarm. _It has been a little more than a day, a single day,_ Loki thought, shaking his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts, pressing one.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked. Loki held up a hand, signaling quiet, and held the phone to his ear.

“Brunnhilde? Sorry to bother you, but something has come up and I may be a little late to tonight’s dinner. Will you keep our guests entertained until I get there?” Loki paused, listening to her answer. “Thank you, Brunnhilde.”

He hung up the phone, setting it on the table as he rubbed his brow and looked back to Thor.

“Let’s see what you’ve gotten yourself into,” he said with a half-smile. Loki took a deep breath and focused, sending an illusion of himself to Thor’s location. He received an unpleasant zap, which was…peculiar, but soon found himself in some kind of lodge. He stood across from his brother, who opened his eyes. A look of relief spread across Thor’s face and Loki couldn’t help but grin at that. He was so used to exasperating Thor that he enjoyed the few times he could coax pleasant feelings from the god of thunder. It was always unexpected.

“Whoa, hey, Loki’s here,” Bucky exclaimed and Steve straightened up, obviously surprised by the trickster’s appearance. Banner glanced over at him, but turned his attention back to helping Sif. Loki looked around, his brows knitting together as he studied his brother’s surroundings. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Something wasn’t right, but Loki couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly.

“I don’t like this place,” the trickster declared simply. He looked to his brother, expectantly.

“We got a little turned around,” Thor started and then explained exactly what had happened. Loki listened intently, soaking in every detail. He looked over to where the other members of the group were, noticing Banner caring for Sif, who appeared to have a wounded leg.

Thor finished his tale and looked at Loki, who was methodically rubbing his palms together. Loki glanced over at his brother.

“Please tell me you still have a map,” he said and Thor nodded, moving over to the table. Bucky laid out the map. Loki leaned over it, studying it intently for a moment.

“It sounds like some kind of weakening barrier spell,” Loki explained, still focusing on the map. “Something meant to contain, which would explain you getting thrown about when you tried to leave. Barrier spells sometimes have an attraction spell woven in, meant to drag magic back into it. Unfortunately, it seems like whoever cast this one was careless and as a result, it just drags in any magic source.”

Loki held his hand over the map, green light spilling from his fingertips. The light fell on the map and pooled in one specific spot. Loki’s eyebrows rose as he saw where they were: the missing agents last known whereabouts. Looking around again, the trickster frowned and made his way across the lodge to the windows.

“It’s snowing,” he mentioned, squinting as he looked out into the gray. “And darker than it should be.”

“Yes and it’s much colder than Midgard tends to be, even in winter,” Thor mentioned, watching the illusion of his brother. “Loki, it looks and feels like Jotunheim.”

Loki twisted around. “That’s impossible. Those conditions wouldn’t last on this planet, certainly not like this.”

“That’s not all,” Thor said, gesturing over to the table. Loki approached and Thor picked up a bloody sharpened stick. He thumbed away the blood and showed it to Loki, pointing out the thin sharp ruins etched into the wood. Loki squinted, almost not believing his eyes.

“That’s the language of the Dark Elves,” he whispered.

“The trap I fell into was one common to Dark Elves,” Sif added and Loki stared at her.

“This makes no sense. Jotuns and Dark Elves didn’t have any alliance. The Dark Elves didn’t give a damn about anyone other than Dark Elves,” Loki stated, looking back at Thor. “They never allied with anyone.”

Thor leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know, Loki. I don’t know how to explain any of this.”

“Have you seen any Jotuns or Dark Elves?” Loki asked and Thor shook his head.

“We did find the agents,” Bucky mentioned, drawing Loki’s attention to him. “Frozen through, just like the others. But they had been speared through the temple.”

Loki rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, all of you have to get out of here and return to New Asgard. You need to regroup and gather a larger team to properly investigate.”

“Believe me, Loki, I want to but I’m unsure how,” Thor said and Loki looked back to the map. He drew a sharp line with his finger. It glittered brightly on the paper.

“You’re not overly far from a secret path,” he stated, tapping the line. “I know you don’t know how to travel them, but there’s enough magic in them to offset any effects of a barrier spell. If you take off from there with Stormbreaker, you should be able to travel freely.”

Looking back to his brother, Loki noticed Thor had a strange expression. He was smiling faintly, but it wasn’t his usual bright and joyful grin. This was more subdued, reflecting relief and a hint of worry. Stepping closer to the god of thunder, Loki searched his face.

“Is something wrong, brother?” he asked. Thor shook his head, seemingly unaware of having been staring.

“No. I’m just…very happy to see you, that’s all,” he replied, his hand twitching as if he wanted to grasp the back of Loki’s neck in a familiar affectionate gesture. Loki stared at him, confusion reflected in his expression.

“Thor, I’m in New Asgard. I’m not the one in any danger,” the trickster pointed out, looking around their surroundings. “Based on your experiences thus far, I’m afraid the same cannot be said for you and your friends.”

“Don’t worry, Loki. We’ll be careful,” he paused and looked at Loki with that same strange expression. “You know I won’t leave you, right? And in the unlikely event something happens to me, you won’t be alone. You know that, don’t you?”

Loki furrowed his brow. “You’re really starting to worry me, brother. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Thor laughed quietly. “I am. I’m better now that we’ve spoken. Thank you, brother. For helping us figure out this situation.”

Despite himself, Loki grinned. “Of course. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble.”

“I will see you soon. You have my word.”

Loki nodded and allowed his illusion to fade away. Coming back to himself, Loki let out a sigh of relief and straightened his shoulders, smoothing his dark suit. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he was pleased to see that he wasn’t going to be too late to the dinner.

Grabbing his house keys, Loki stepped out of his front door and locked it behind him. He started down the street, his hands in his pockets. He soon came to the main street of New Asgard and turned down the path that went past the town hall.

He walked by the simple building and slowed his brisk pace, frowning when he saw a light on in his office. Odd, he always made sure to turn the lights off when he left. Loki even remembered switching off the lights after retrieving Brunnhilde’s report on the town’s defenses. Manifesting a dagger in his left hand, Loki made his way to the front of the building. Jogging up the steps, he reached the front door, which he had locked, and pulled on the handle.

The door opened easily. Loki stepped inside the building, wondering if maybe Heimdall or Brunnhilde or someone had come in after him and just forgotten to lock the door. Moving through the halls, Loki kept his senses sharp for any indication of an intruder. He cautiously moved through the halls to his office, glancing around the empty space. Nothing looked out of place. Loki switched off the lights, pulling the door closed behind him.

Looking up and down the hallway, Loki started to make his way to the exit. He had almost left the hall when he heard the sound of a light being switched on and, out of the corner of his eye, saw the main meeting room light up.

Debating his actions for a moment, Loki changed his direction and stormed over to the large room. The door was already opened and when he saw the woman in red, Loki paused for a moment. He had heard her name before, most high ranking officials had, but he never thought he’d ever make her acquaintance.

“Hello, Loki,” she spoke easily in a velvety voice with a sharp smile. Her feet were up on the table and she lazily spun a sai in one hand. She watched him with gleaming eyes, a predator watching potential prey. Loki grinned and let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I daresay this reflects poorly on me as an interim leader,” he stated, amused. “We have visiting dignitaries and the most famous assassin in the world just happens to turn up at the exact same time.”

She laughed and ran her free hand through her long black hair. “I take it you know who I am.”

“Based on your weapon and clothing, I assume you must be the infamous Elektra Natchios. Your reputation precedes you,” Loki replied. “I would be worried, but from what I hear, if you were here on business, I would have been dead long before I even knew you were in the building. You don’t often make your presence known when you’re working.”

“Ah, but if you’re undying, then you don’t have anything to worry about,” the woman pointed out and Loki chuckled softly, nodding.

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Loki responded.

Elektra swung her legs off the table, her eyes glittering with excitement. “Darling, allow me to say that the pleasure is all mine. Your reputation is quite impressive and I have looked forward to making your acquaintance. Not many have led as… _interesting_ a life as you have.”

Loki lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t like being bored.”

Elektra made a noise of agreement as she leaned over the table. “I wish I were here under better circumstances, but sadly, I come with rather disconcerting news.”

She pushed a chair out from the table with her foot, looking pointedly at it and then at Loki again. He hesitated for a moment, rubbing his chin. He pushed off from the doorframe and sauntered over to the chair, lowering his lean frame into it. She grinned as she slid her sai back into her sash.

“Congratulations on defeating Thanos, by the way. From what I hear, not many survived encountering the mad titan once, much less twice. Getting throttled,” she whistled, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t think even _I_ could escape that one with my life.”

Loki shrugged. “Thanos overestimated his power and strength. He lacked creativity. Plenty survived his attacks.”

“Thor didn’t,” Elektra pointed out innocently. “I know he came back, eventually, but I hear Thanos did quite a number on your brother. Tell me, do the memories still haunt Thor's dreams?”

The easy way she spoke about things she shouldn’t know made Loki uneasy and he had to remind himself to keep his face clear of emotion. He didn’t think he was entirely successful, based on the subtle sharp smile that split Elektra’s lips again.

“The Hand had plans to ally with Thanos, if he succeeded in becoming the ultimate power in the galaxy,” Elektra continued on. “There was even some communications that took place. The titan seemed rather interested in the prospect. He even had them swear fealty.”

Loki scoffed. “Humans. Sometimes I wonder if any of you have _any_ notion of self-preservation. You do the most foolish things—”

“Says the god who thought he would take down a titan with a little knife,” Elektra pointed out, tilting her head a little with an almost playful look. Loki arched an eyebrow, smirking.

“Anyhow, the Hand survives in part because of its ability to be everywhere and know just about everything. They’re pesky like that. It’s how they got privy to Thanos’ plans for Earth. You must have suspected that the titan didn’t intend to let a little thing like death get in the way of his ultimate goal.”

Loki leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arms. He was intrigued by Elektra, though he was far from convinced about the veracity of her information. He knew that whatever she told him was to be taken with a grain of salt.

“After your escapades on behalf of Thanos in New York, the Hand started researching you as well. They dug up all sorts of family stories and lore. Let me tell you, Odin? That man had a _very_ colorful history, more so than even myths would have us believe.”

“Yes, Thor and I met Hela,” Loki replied, doing his best not to yawn. Elektra smirked, her piercing eyes remaining fixed on him.

“Oh, Hela was just one of Odin’s little secrets. She wasn’t the only person Odin ever banished. No, no, no, your father had a habit of burying those that were just a bit too,” Elektra paused and tilted her head from side to side as if trying to think of the right word, “difficult to deal with. Rather foolish thing to do, if you ask me. That’s a guaranteed way for your problems to come back and bite you in the ass. You or your descendants, that is.”

Elektra traced circles on the smooth wood with her gloved finger. “Thanos planted a couple sleeper cells on various planets, including this one, located in isolated places. They were surrounded with powerful magic, to keep the creatures inside and nosy sorts out. From what I understand, there are plenty of lost and forgotten souls in the galaxy, just itching for a powerful leader to follow. Thanos’ children excelled at finding these individuals and recruiting them. I know you had personal experience with that particular skill of theirs.”

The assassin raised her eyes to the trickster again, amusement still twinkling in her expression. “I became aware of one such cell when I was on a job in a sprawling forest in Norway, shortly after the final battle in Wakanda. I was tracking a mark and I came across an odd spot where it always felt cold and time and distance was a little skewed. It’s hard to describe, but it felt as if there was something there that hadn’t quite materialized yet. I decided to keep an eye on the spot, mostly through sources.

“Imagine my surprise when I noticed a nearby town of Asgardian refugees, among them the infamous god of mischief and lies. I kept an eye on both places for a time and then…the hikers started disappearing. I returned to the strange cold spot, just to look around, and I felt a tingling sensation when I got close. It sent up a couple red flags, so I decided not to venture any further. But I didn’t return empty-handed.”

Elektra reached into an inner pocket of her suit, removing a small beat-up looking phone, which she handed to the trickster. Loki frowned as he examined it, pressing the power button. He was surprised to find it still worked and was even fully charged.

“Look at the pictures,” Elektra instructed and he glanced at her. Loki pressed the app to bring up the phone’s pictures. His eyes widened a little when he noticed bright red dots and he clicked on the picture. _Norns,_ he thought as he stared at a blurry image of what could be a Jotun. Clicking on the next picture, it was a clearer shot and it was definitely a Frost Giant. The giant was being followed by a couple shorter creatures, wearing the masks many Dark Elves wore. Loki ran a hand over his mouth, not believing what he was seeing. He had suspected Thanos might have laid some traps, taken some precautions, but he’d thought maybe they had died along with the mad titan. After all, there had been no subsequent attacks in the years since Thanos’ defeat. There had been small skirmishes on other planets, but Midgard seemed to be spared.

Loki thought about what he knew about barrier spells, which were fairly easy to construct and use. It had been one of the first things Frigga taught him to do when she was sharing her magic with him. There were ways to get fancy with them. A barrier spell could be made temporary fairly easily. Loki remembered reading about some magic practitioners who developed a tactic for battle. They would cast a barrier spell around a devastating curse and then tie it to their own life. If they fell in battle, the barrier would start to disintegrate and the curse would follow the mage’s killer. Once the barrier had completely dissolved, the curse would be unleashed. It was an effective method for winning a battle. However, the trickster had never read about it being used to hide an entire army before.

Loki clicked on another picture and felt his blood freeze, his eyes widening. He was staring at a face and form that he had only seen in history books. One of Odin’s earliest victories, a Frost Giant who should be dead.

“Ymir,” Loki breathed.

“Friend of yours?” Elektra asked sweetly and Loki looked up at her.

“Most certainly not. He was one of Asgard’s deadliest adversaries, nearly killed Odin and Bor early in the war with Jotunheim. He covered most of Asgard in a deadly frost in the middle of summer,” Loki explained. “Ymir was one of the first Frost Giants, the oldest and strongest. Odin managed to kill him during the war with Jotunheim, or so we were told.”

Elektra raised an eyebrow and sat back again. “Well, I hope you have some idea of how to defeat him, because that’s what Thanos had planned for this world. There’s a force hidden in that forest, one that has been grown and trained since Thanos decided to use the Infinity Gauntlet. They’ll soon launch an attack on New Asgard and if they overtake you, they’ll keep going.”

“Ymir has the ability to plunge this world into another ice age,” Loki muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“And he’s been spying on you,” Elektra mentioned casually, shrugging when Loki looked over at her. “Almost every time I’ve been in the surrounding area, or when one of my sources has, they’ve caught glimpses of those masked figures just outside of New Asgard, watching the town from afar. Espionage is not my trade, but I recognize reconnaissance when I see it.”

A disquieting thought hit Loki and his eyes widened in alarm. “My brother! Thor and some others have gone into those woods to investigate the disappearance of a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.”

“Then I’m sorry for your loss,” Elektra replied with a shrug of indifference. “There’s an attack coming, Loki. And it’s coming soon. New Asgard likely doesn’t have the strength or numbers to withstand it. I would suggest seeking sanctuary with some allies and building up a force that could challenge this one. Maybe even defeat it.”

Loki sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why tell me about this? What is your interest in this situation?”

Elektra grinned and there was something ferocious about the expression. “Interest? I have none. This is a force that I don’t want to deal with. If you and your allies manage to defeat Ymir, that’s good for the planet and I happen to live here. If you fail, well, my life becomes a little more difficult but hardly unmanageable.”

Loki studied her for a moment and then leaned forward so that his elbows rested on the table. She watched him, raising an eyebrow.

“Someone with your considerable abilities and talents would be invaluable in defending against this sort of attack,” Loki mentioned in his most charming voice with a matching smile.

Elektra laughed loudly. “Oh, I most definitely would. However, I never work for free.”

Loki felt a hint of frustration, but kept up his charming façade. “Fine. How much do you charge?”

“For something like this? _Way_ more than you and New Asgard could afford,” the assassin replied as she stood up. Walking confidently to the door, she paused briefly and looked back at him once more.

“Good luck, trickster. I feel you sorely need it.”

With that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Ymir is our Big Bad. He will make his first appearance in the next chapter. Poor Thor and Co have no idea what they're up against. And again, lots of creative liberties have been taken ;)
> 
> Thor startling Loki made me laugh so much more than it should have. I just love the visual of Loki having a nice glass of wine, just chilling before an important dinner, and then Thor unintentionally jump-scares him (Also, the visual of the cats dashing off, their little paws scrambling on the floor, is hilarious).
> 
> I have no interest in Elektra Natchios from the comics (she's just not appealing to me). I had mixed feelings on the "Daredevil" Netflix series, however, I was enthralled by Elodie Yung. She was fascinating to watch and actually made me care about the character. In fact, when I was watching her, I thought, "God, it would be fascinating to see this Elektra interact with Tom Hiddleston's Loki." When I was writing this fic, I really wanted to write that conversation. It was difficult, but I like how it came out. Sorry if it was a tad excessive. I got a bit carried away.
> 
> Next chapter, we go back to the forest. I don't think it's too much of a spoiler to say that Thor and Ymir meet face-to-face for the first time (and oh my God, was that a fun scene to write).
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are welcomed. They make me super happy :)
> 
> See everyone on Friday!


	11. Chapter 11

Thor felt a sense of apprehension as they hurried to pack up their things. Banner had finished caring for Sif and binding her leg. She still walked with a limp and couldn’t move as fast as she normally did, but she was mobile. It wasn’t that far to the ley lines Loki had indicated and it was a straight shot. It should only take them an hour or so to reach them. Still, the hairs on the back of Thor’s neck were standing on end and he kept catching glimpses of shadows just outside the windows. They were being watched and Thor hoped they could escape before being overrun.

“Okay we’re good to go,” Steve said, looking over to Bucky, who was standing watch at the windows. Thor tightened his grip on Stormbreaker, feeling lightning racing through his veins. Bucky moved over to Sif, who was standing next to Banner, her sword held at the ready. Steve went over to the door and lifted up the bar, pulling open the heavy door.

An energy beam hit the door frame, dangerously close to Steve’s head. He ducked and quickly shut the door again. The windows exploded inwards, Dark Elves leaping through the glass. Thor swung Stormbreaker as Bucky started firing his gun and Steve threw his shield. Sif let out a yell as she cut down the Elves who were foolish enough to try attacking her. The Elves continued pouring in through the shattered glass, surrounding the group inside. Using his lightning, Thor killed the ones around him.

“We must run!” he shouted to his friends, punching another Elf. Steve cringed at the sound of Elves hitting the door with energy beams. He continued fighting through Elves with his shield.

“The windows?” he called over to Thor. The god of thunder nodded, decapitating an Elf.

“I’ll go first and take care of any waiting for us outside,” Thor offered as he made his way to the broken windows. Charging up his lighting, Thor leapt out and landed on the ground, electrocuting the numerous Elves that had been ready to climb in.

Thor was about to call for his friends when a large fist clamped around his throat and squeezed, yanking him off the ground. A strong force wrenched Stormbreaker right out of his powerful grasp. Thor choked as he struggled and thrashed, staring into the red eyes of a Jotun.

“Odinson, at last we meet,” a cool deep voice said. Charging up his lightning again, Thor unleashed it on the one that held him.

“Ow,” the voice said, bored. He hurled the god of thunder as though he weighed nothing and Thor sailed through the air. His head connected with a solid surface and consciousness fled him.

_*_

Heimdall was just sitting down to dinner when he heard a loud, insistent pounding on his front door. He glanced at the bowl of warm stew he had just ladled for himself and sighed, rising from his small kitchen table. Striding across his modest home, he opened the front door to an irate Loki.

“Ymir, what can you tell me about him?” Loki demanded and stepped inside the house, not waiting for an invitation.

“Won’t you come in?” Heimdall teased as he shut the front door.

“Heimdall, I am not in the mood,” Loki warned as he paced around the small space like a caged animal. “We might have an ancient Jotun warlord dwelling in the neighboring woods and Thor has probably run right into his territory.”

Heimdall sat on the arm of the couch. “What makes you think Ymir is on Midgard?”

Loki paused and glared at him. “Credible information and a feeling. Tell me about him.”

Heimdall tapped his fingers together. “Ymir was the first King of Jotunheim, a force of destruction the Nine Realms had never seen the likes of before. He was violent and unpredictable, a terrifying foe. Ice was his weapon of choice and he grew powerful enough to cover entire planets in it. Much of Jotunheim’s environment was because of him. Ymir thought all other peoples were aberrations and wanted to wipe them out. He was so powerful and ruthless that even his own people feared him. He bested Odin and Bor early in the war against Jotunheim and covered Asgard in a deadly frost. For a time, he seemed invincible.”

“What happened to him?”

“Odin reached out to Laufey and offered a temporary truce, just between them. He would help Laufey overthrow Ymir and put Laufey on the throne.”

“I was under the impression that Odin and Laufey were enemies,” Loki said and Heimdall shrugged.

“They were, for the most part, but they recognized Ymir as the bigger threat. Some of the battles they fought against each other were merely for show, so no Jotun would think Laufey a traitor to his people.”

“Let me guess: Odin didn’t kill Ymir,” Loki stated, sarcasm dripping from his words. Odin’s damn secrets were starting to become an unending nuisance. Heimdall shook his head.

“He didn’t know how, no one did. Odin did the only thing he could think of and threw Ymir down a pit in Niflheim then moved a giant boulder over the opening. He thought that would be good enough, but it would seem he was mistaken.”

Loki let out an angry laugh and shook his head. “And pray tell how did your all-seeing eyes miss that?”

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. “There are places in the galaxy that even my sight doesn’t reach. Niflheim is largely hidden from me.”

Loki rubbed his eyes and let out a growl of frustration. “Well, thanks to Asgard’s wise and benevolent king, Thanos had another weapon that he was able to keep hidden and now, once again, it would appear Thor and I need to clean up Odin’s loose ends.”

“Loki,” Heimdall said as he rose to his feet, waiting until Loki turned to look back at him. “If Ymir has returned, he is a powerful foe. Almost as powerful as Thanos, perhaps, and I suspect he will have a grudge against the sons of Odin.”

Loki studied him for a moment. “Can you see my brother?”

Heimdall went quiet, looking to the windows and squinting. After a moment, he shook his head and turned his orange eyes back to the trickster.

“I see nothing but ice and snow,” he replied and Loki bit his lip. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Shaking his head, he stalked toward the front door.

“What are you going to do?” Heimdall asked and Loki opened the door, turning back to look at the gatekeeper.

“Well, I’m already late for a dinner with important allies. So first, I’m going to go to the restaurant and inform them that yet another skeleton has crawled out of Odin’s closet, one that might mean there’s war on the horizon. After that, I’m going to try contacting Thor to let him know about the situation. If I can’t get through to him, then I’m going to have to figure out some way to save the group in the forest. Once I’ve done all of that, perhaps I’ll be able to get a few minutes sleep if I’m very lucky.”

Loki didn’t give the gatekeeper a chance to respond as he stepped out into the night and strode with purpose in the direction of the restaurant. It was a shame. He had been looking forward to having a good meal with good company.

_*_

Thor wasn’t sure how much time had passed. When he started coming back to consciousness, his head was pounding and he saw only vague blobs of color. Gritting his teeth, Thor carefully rolled onto his side and blinked a couple times, waiting for his vision to clear. He was vaguely aware of his hands being tightly bound at the wrists with heavy rope.

As his vision cleared, Thor saw a thick metal cuff on his wrist. Frowning, he noticed that his lightning also felt strangely suppressed, similar to what it felt like when it had been muted so Shuri’s nanites could repair the most severe wounds he had taken in the battle against Thanos.

“Welcome, Thor Odinson.”

Thor looked across the small space, some kind of cabin or hut as best he could tell, to where a tall man sat on a wicker chair. His skin and hair was the color of snow, and he was bearded. The exposed flesh on his face showed the traditional Jotun scars. His eyes were darker red than any Jotun Thor had encountered. There was a feeling of experience around him and Thor could sense power emanating from him. In one hand, he held the charm Loki had given Thor and the giant twirled it around lazily, studying it.

“You’ve been out all night. I apologize for the lack of an official welcome. We don’t often have royalty visit. Rest assured, your companions have been shown to our nicest accommodations and are safe. For now,” the man spoke easily but there was a hint of bitterness to his words. He pocketed the small charm and looked over at Thor.

“Who are you?” Thor asked, subtly looking around for Stormbreaker. The tiny cabin was bare of everything but the chair the man sat on and a cot.

“The old stories must have died out in Asgard before it was destroyed,” the man said wearily. “I am Ymir, ruler of Jotunheim, betrayed and cast out.”

Thor frowned, vaguely remembering the name from his history lessons ages ago. But he couldn’t possibly be the same figure who was spoken of in those texts.

“Do you share kinship with the first King of Jotunheim?” Thor asked, pushing himself up into a seated position. Ymir laughed and clasped his large hands in front of him.

“I _was_ the first King of Jotunheim, boy,” he replied, his red eyes flashing briefly. Thor scoffed and shook his head.

“If you’re trying to intimidate me, there are better ways than to claim the identity of a dead man,” the god of thunder stated. “Odin killed Ymir during the war against Jotunheim. Every Asgardian knows that.”

“Is that the way he told it?” Ymir asked, sounding mildly amused. “Alas, Odin was never so merciful as to offer death to his enemies. Rather he would store them away, much like he did your sister. He tossed me into a pit in Niflheim, where I languished for centuries, until a titan plucked me from its confines and provided me with a new purpose. We shared a similar vision, you see.”

Thor felt a curdling in his stomach, but kept his face expressionless. The stories of Ymir were few, but what little Thor knew about him did not paint the best picture. He was ruthless, a butcher, a man consumed with a need to wipe out anyone who wasn’t full Jotun. If this man was Ymir and he’d crossed paths with Thanos, Thor wasn’t surprised the two got along so well.

“The titan placed me in a small pocket of reality, to lead part of his grand army,” Ymir continued on. “It was mostly Jotuns, as we are the strongest and best equipped to win wars, but later he sent along some sniveling Dark Elves, who I have to put up with. They have some fighting capabilities, but make excellent cannon fodder. We were instructed to carry out his plan in the event he fell. When the barrier started disintegrating, I knew that Thanos had failed in his attempt to remove half the galaxy’s population.”

“He was too ambitious and didn’t anticipate the strength of the people of this world,” Thor replied, pushing himself to his feet. “And you will meet a similar fate if you’re foolish enough to try finishing his heinous work.”

Ymir also stood, an evil smirk playing across his face. “And who will stop me if I so choose to do so?”

Thor grinned, but it looked more like he was baring his teeth. “Me.”

He called upon his lightning to break his bonds and strike down Ymir. A sharp stabbing pain in his arm brought Thor to his knees with a cry, heat burning his wrist. He stared at the cuff, which glowed faintly.

“Oh right, I forgot to mention that,” Ymir stated, holding up his own wrist. There was a gold cuff on it, which was shimmering and glowing faintly. “Any time you try to use your lightning, or any other power you possess, it will add to my power and strength.”

Ymir held up his wrist so Thor could see the cuff on his wrist more clearly. Thor noticed a small sliding button on the Giant’s cuff.

“I can even drain your powers, should I need to replenish or add to my strength,” Ymir stated as he placed a finger on the button. “Brace yourself. This is going to be rather unpleasant.”

He slid the button and instantly, Thor was consumed with white hot agony. It felt like his insides were being forcefully ripped out of his body. Distantly, he heard himself scream and he curled up tightly. He felt his lightning being torn from his body.

Ymir slid the button back to its original position and Thor was left gasping for breath, his entire body shivering. He pressed his forehead against the wooden floor, his body aching fiercely. Closing his eye, Thor swallowed and tried to suppress the lingering pain.

“Rest assured, I will use everything I take from you to slaughter your people. Starting with that bastard Jotun runt you call brother.”

Ymir sighed and shook his head. “I had heard such interesting stories of this Loki and I thought he might have potential, despite being the spawn of that traitor Laufey. For a time, he reminded me of myself when I was young and reckless.”

Thor glared at Ymir and shakily pushed himself up to a kneeling position, unwilling to allow this monster to speak ill of his brother. “My brother is nothing like you.”

Ymir grinned as he crouched down next to the god of thunder. “But he was, once, perhaps more than you’d like to admit. Sadly, he ultimately chose to ally with you, proving that he’s as weak and pathetic as his treasonous father.”

“Loki is stronger and braver than you could ever be,” Thor snapped at the Frost Giant. He was rewarded with a backhand that made stars burst in his vision and knocked him back to the ground. Thor pressed his tongue to his newly split lip, tasting blood.

“Well, you’ll be brought to me shortly and we can have a chat with this Loki then, see how strong he really is,” Ymir said as he straightened up and strode across the small space.

Pushing himself back up to a seated position, Thor watched as the giant lumbered out of the small cabin, closing and locking the door behind him. The god of thunder turned his attention to the ropes binding his wrists, twisting them as he tried to figure out if he could slip out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Ymir have met. Ymir definitely holds a grudge, which really doesn't bode well for Thor (probably not for Loki either).
> 
> The next chapter has some of my favorite dialogue in this fic. It's one of the ones I've been excited to post since starting this story. I am ridiculously excited about posting it (I can't believe I have to wait a whole weekend, grr!). I fear readers are in for a bit of a rough ride.
> 
> Fair warning: I think next Friday's chapter has a pretty nasty cliffhanger (sorry!). I really tried to avoid bad cliffhangers before weekends, but there were two that were unavoidable. My apologies.
> 
> Next chapter goes up Monday. Thor, Loki, and Ymir have a little chat :)
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated and welcomed. I love chatting with readers.
> 
> See everyone Monday!


	12. Chapter 12

In a slightly larger cabin in Ymir’s snowy village, the other four members of Thor’s group were being held. Sif was sitting on a cot, looking nothing short of enraged. Bucky was standing by one of the windows, watching the activity outside. Banner was fidgeting with his restraints while Steve sat on another cot, his eyes closed. They had all had their wrists bound tightly.

“Banner, is there any chance the Hulk will make an appearance?” Steve asked. Banner swallowed and shook his head.

“No, I tried. The asshole is too scared to come out. That big snowy guy scares the shit out of him,” Banner replied, frustration clear in his voice.

“Any sign of Thor?” Sif asked, glancing over to Bucky.

“No, but there are _a lot_ of those masked guys with the pointy ears milling about,” he said, squinting as he looked out into the night. “There’s way too many of them to be living in this tiny little village.”

Steve opened his eyes, looking over to his friend. “Think there’s a hidden bunker or passageway or something?”

“Possibly,” Bucky said, frowning as he looked at the thick bindings on his wrists. “Once again, I really regret watching _The Wicker Man_ before going on this excursion.”

Steve laughed softly and turned his attention to Sif. “How are you holding up, Sif?”

“I would be better if I had a weapon,” Sif grumbled. “I wish to make these creatures rue the day they were born.”

Bucky twisted slightly to look at the warrior woman. “Wow, never heard someone actually say something like that out loud.”

Sif opened her mouth to respond when there was a strange change in lighting. Steve furrowed his brow and swung his legs off the bed, rising to his feet. He joined Bucky at the window, peering out into the darkness. It had to be the afternoon by now, but it was so dark that it looked like it was night.

“What’s happening?” Sif asked, shifting on the cot as she tried to see what was going on outside.

“They’re lighting torches,” Steve answered. “Huh, never noticed that hill in the distance before.”

“It looks more like some kind of rock formation,” Bucky said, stiffening up suddenly. “Hey, look alive, people. We’ve got a couple hostiles approaching.”

Steve and Bucky stood against the wall and Banner moved to stand beside Sif. There was the sound of locks turning and the door creaked open, revealing three masked Elves.

“Behave,” the Elf in the center warned in a gravelly voice as he carried in a tray. “Otherwise you’ll go hungry.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. The two elves standing on either side of the one who spoke were holding what looked like modified staffs, which were making an ominous humming sound. Even outnumbering them, the odds weren’t in their favor. They had been stripped of their packs, including their map. If they managed to overpower the guards, there were more out there and if they got past them, chances were they would get lost in the forest.

The Elf slammed the tray down on a table and started to make his way out of the medium-sized cabin. Sif’s fists were clenched and shaking.

“You guys could really benefit from some lessons in hospitality. Maybe read up on the Geneva Convention while you’re at it,” Bucky mentioned coolly. The Elves ignored him, not even glancing in his direction.

“Where’s Thor, vile creature?” Sif demanded. The Elf turned back around, his mask concealing his expression and giving him an eerie doll-like appearance. He tilted his head, studying Sif.

“Ymir isn’t done with him yet,” he replied before sauntering out of building. The door slammed and locked behind him. Banner moved over to where the Elf had set down the tray, making a face at the gray muddy slop.

“I think it’s safe to say that’s not edible,” he said as he turned back to the others, rubbing his bound wrists together. “Not that it would have been all that easy to eat with our wrists tied like this.”

Bucky looked back out the window, watching the shadowy forms move about in the torchlight. The minutes seemed to drag on and he squinted when he saw movement nearby.

“Hey, Steve. Come here a sec,” Bucky whispered and Steve joined him at the window. The two men watched as Thor was brought out and forced in the direction of the lodge where they had originally sought shelter. The god of thunder was shoved up the steps and through the door, which closed behind him.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, both of them worried about what could be happening to their friend.

_*_

Loki wasn’t used to people offering to ally with him freely. He was a master at manipulation, cajoling, and bargaining on occasion. For people to just volunteer to help was an entirely new experience and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to it.

After trying to contact Thor all night and getting no response, Loki had approached the Wakandans again to let them know all he did and offered them safe passage out of New Asgard. After thoroughly explaining the situation, Loki was surprised when T’Challa and Nakia insisted on staying. If New Asgard was going to be attacked, they wanted to help the Asgardian citizens in whatever way they could. Peter also insisted on staying in New Asgard.

In the afternoon, Loki stood atop a hill and looked off into the distance. He noticed snow-capped trees were starting to dot the forest. There weren’t many, but there were enough to be noticeable. Looking up to the sky, the trickster could see dark gray swirling clouds. If he hadn’t believed the assassin before, he definitely did now. Something was coming. He could feel it in his bones.

The soft ringing of his cell phone drew Loki out of his thoughts and he pulled it from the inner pocket of his jacket, glancing at the screen. Frowning at the name, he answered the phone.

“Loki?” Wanda Maximoff’s soft accent travelled through the line.

“Ms. Maximoff, how are you?” he greeted, forcing himself to sound casual.

There was a pause. “Is everything all right in New Asgard?”

Loki glanced off in the distance, looking at the snow-capped trees, which looked to be increasing in number. “Everything is fine. Why do you ask?”

“I had a vision the night before last of New Asgard in ruins, covered in ice and snow,” Wanda replied. “There was a towering form, standing in the middle of devastation.”

“I see,” Loki said, swallowing and kicking at the ground. “Well, I’m not sure—”

“Loki,” she spoke behind him, causing the trickster to whip around. She grinned as she took the phone from her ear and hung up. Stunned, he did the same.

“How did—?”

“I caught a red-eye flight and then hitched a few rides to get here,” she replied as she put her phone in her coat pocket. “I figured if there were any truth to my vision, you wouldn’t be able to spare many people for airport runs.”

Loki looked off into the distance again. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“Well, I did,” she replied, unbothered, as she stepped up next to him, sticking her hands in her pockets. She looked out to the trees that held his attention. “On the flight over, I read up on the missing agents and when I arrived, I ran into Peter. He told me where to find you. He also said Thor and the others are still out there?”

Loki nodded, his eyes not moving from the forest. There was a dull pulsing in his head and he let out a breath of relief. _Finally,_ he thought.

“Ms. Maximoff, could you go back to New Asgard and ask Brunnhilde to gather everyone in the town hall? I will be there shortly and we can discuss what to do next,” Loki requested. Wanda gave him one of her soft smiles and nodded. She turned and started back down the hill.

“Ms. Maximoff?”

She turned when he called her name. The trickster smiled.

“Thank you.”

The Scarlet Witch grinned and continued on her way. Loki sat down on the ground and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He sent an illusion of himself to where his brother was calling from.

Loki found himself back in the same lodge Thor had called him to earlier, but it looked much emptier than before. It was poorly lit, just with torchlight. Most of the windows had been boarded up.

“You’re still here!?” Loki demanded irritably. “Thor, you need to…”

He trailed off when he saw Thor, on his knees with his wrists bound together. Bruises decorated Thor’s face and he had obviously been struck repeatedly. There was a cut on his brow and blood slowly crawled down the side of his face. Thor’s expression was unreadable as he looked up at Loki.

“Loki, brother, whatever he says, whatever he does, do not give in. Do you understand me? No matter what happens, do not give him anything,” Thor ordered calmly, his voice not wavering.

Loki frowned. “What?”

The sound of someone clearing their throat made him turn around and he stared at the Jotun who sat in a chair in the corner. He wasn’t blue like most Jotuns, but rather he was incredibly pale, almost the same shade as snow. His beady eyes were dark red, the color of clotted blood. He peered at Loki with an expression of disgust and contempt, watching the image of the trickster.

Straightening his shoulders so that he was standing at his full height, Loki stared right back at him. The Jotun held the charm he had given Thor and Loki raised an eyebrow. That was a rather smart move on the Jotun’s part, calling to him using the charm. Loki was almost impressed.

“Ymir, I take it?”

The giant didn’t speak, merely stared at Loki. The trickster bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed, and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Right, I see we’re not even going to attempt civility,” Loki continued, studying him with indifference. “You’re much shorter than I was led to believe.”

The ancient Jotun got to his feet, approaching the illusion. He stood a little taller than Loki.

“I hear you’ve been calling yourself the rightful king of Jotunheim,” Ymir commented after a moment.

“It is one of my titles.”

“Perhaps,” Ymir replied, getting right in Loki’s face and leaning down slightly so they were eye-to-eye. “You may have some claim to some meaningless title, but you are still merely a would-be Jotun king. I am a god.”

Loki didn’t flinch as he kept his eyes on the Frost Giant. Ymir made a huffing sound as he walked around Loki, pausing when he was facing the trickster again.

“You wear their appearance. It’s disgusting.”

“I wear whatever appearance I like. Since this one annoys you so, I’m inclined to keep it.”

Loki heard Thor snicker but he kept his eyes on the ancient Jotun. Ymir continued to move around the illusion of Loki. Even though he wasn’t there physically, Loki felt uncomfortable. He didn’t think Ymir would be able to hurt him through an illusion, but then again, he hadn’t thought Thanos would be able to either. He had certainly been wrong about that. Besides, physical pain wasn’t the only way to hurt someone.

Thor was watching Ymir’s every move, doing his best not to meet Loki’s eyes. The trickster was concerned. If Thor was avoiding his gaze, chances were he knew what Ymir was going to try and wanted to spare Loki.

The Jotun paused next to Thor, gripping a fistful of the god of thunder’s short hair, and yanked his head up, pulling him off the floor. Thor grimaced, his face twisting in an expression of discomfort. Ymir pulled out an enormous knife.

“This Aesir calls you brother and speaks of you as though he was your equal,” Ymir paused and pressed the sharp blade against Thor’s jugular. “Back in my day, we would cut off his head for such an insult.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Norns, you’re dull. It’s no wonder you were so easily overthrown and forgotten. If you had a reason for calling me to this dreary hovel, could you please get to it? I have more important things to do than listen to a senile old Jotun blather on about nothing.”

An unsettling smile spread across Ymir’s face and he let go of Thor’s hair, letting him drop back to the hard floor. “I have a demand, one which you will agree to.”

Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh?”

Ymir sheathed his knife again and took a couple steps forward, crossing his hands in front of him. “You are going to surrender New Asgard and her people to me. Then you will be returned to Jotunheim to be executed for the treason you committed against your people and Thanos.”

“Is that all? And exactly what would I get in return for such a price?”

Ymir nodded over his shoulder to Thor. “I will spare him. Oh, he won’t remain on Midgard, I will toss him into the pit I was thrown down all those centuries ago, but he will be alive. I know that is of great importance to you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see Thor subtly shake his head. The trickster ignored him for the moment.

“That isn’t even close to being a fair exchange. You expect me to trade thousands of lives for one?” Loki asked, shaking his head and scoffing. “You have severely underestimated me. Shame, this might have been interesting.”

Ymir smirked and put his hands behind his back. Loki noticed genuine fear flash across his brother’s face for a split-second. The trickster braced himself for whatever Ymir was going to do.

“I know you will agree to this, Loki Silvertongue. I served Thanos loyally. I know all about you, all your weaknesses, and how to break you. Your bravado is merely an illusion and I see right through it,” Ymir stated. He slid something on his wrist.

The effect was instantaneous: Thor let out a cry of pain and slumped to his side, trembling and writhing. The thing on Ymir’s wrist glowed a little brighter. Loki forced himself not to react, holding Ymir’s gaze. But as his brother’s agonized cries and convulsions continued, Loki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“All right, stop!” he snapped. “You’ve made your point!”

Ymir touched something on his wrist again and Thor instantly went quiet, panting for breath, still shaking. Loki glared at the ancient Jotun as he moved past him and knelt down beside his brother, trying to see what had happened. The trickster was horrified to see blood leaking out of his ears and flowing from Thor’s nose. His eye was open and watering, but he seemed dazed and unaware of anything around him. He was still trembling and his hands were clawing weakly at the ground, which seemed to be a mostly unconscious motion.

“Thor, are you all right?” Loki spoke softly, his hands hovering above his brother. “What did he do? Brother? Please, speak to me.”

Hearing a swishing noise, Loki looked over his shoulder, noticing Ymir holding a bladed staff. He circled around the trickster and the god of thunder, lazily spinning the weapon.

“What say you, runt?” Ymir asked, sounding bored. “Or do I need to drain even more from him? I’m no healer, but I don’t think he can afford to lose much more.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond.

“Don’t.”

Loki barely heard the word Thor whispered. He turned his attention back to the god of thunder, who looked up at him with his pained gaze, coughing a little. Loki’s heart clenched when he saw a thin line of blood trailing from the corner of Thor’s mouth.

“Loki, don’t. Don’t give him anything. He won’t hold to any deal, brother. You know he won’t. You must…must protect New Asgard. Protect our people. Please. For me?” he pleaded softly. Loki could feel his heart breaking and wished that he could reach out and squeeze Thor’s shoulder, offer him some kind of comfort or reassurance.

“Well, Laufeyson?” Ymir demanded, drawing Loki’s attention back to him. Loki glared at the ancient Frost Giant, fury coursing through his veins.

Loki looked back to Thor, softening his expression. “I’m sorry, Thor. The price is too steep.”

“That’s okay, Loki. It’s okay. You’re doing the right thing. Please don’t blame yourself, brother,” Thor reassured him. He swallowed as though speaking was difficult and slowly pushed himself up on his elbow. Meeting Loki’s gaze again, Thor gave him an understanding smile.

“I am glad I got to see you one last time. Never forget my love for you, okay?” Thor whispered. Searching his brother’s face, Thor’s smile dropped. “Norns, Loki, don’t do anything stupid.”

_It’s entirely your fault if I do,_ Loki thought as he offered Thor his usual mischievous smirk. Their moment was interrupted when Ymir stabbed the sharp blade of his staff through Thor’s hand, causing him to yell out in pain.

Something primal stirred in Loki and he let out a shout of rage, thrusting his hands forward. He’d never been able to work magic through illusions before, other than simple revealing or suppressing spells. But he felt a powerful force travel through him. Ymir was thrown backwards, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the lodge.

Loki gasped as he returned to his body, still sitting outside New Asgard. He whipped his head around as he took in his surroundings. Looking down to his hands, Loki noticed they were shimmering faintly. His mind was racing and he was stunned at what he had just done. It hadn’t been a conscious thing. He’d just reacted. How was that possible?

Before he could ponder the strange incident further, he heard Ymir’s growling voice in his head, communicating through the charm he’d given Thor.

_You have until the moon rises tonight to decide, trickster. If you fail to accept my offer in that time, I collect the Aesir’s head._

It was followed by the unmistakable sound of Ymir destroying the charm. Loki swallowed and got to his feet, running back to New Asgard as fast as his legs would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir actually expected Loki to not be a little shit. He summons Loki and is soon thinking, "...WTF is this shit?" He's so used to being feared and the Odinsons just go, "Nah." (Underestimate the Odinsons at your own peril).
> 
> However, Loki did forget one important thing: Ymir is now furious and Loki isn't the one who is physically there. Plus, now that the charm is destroyed, Loki can't send an illusion to his brother anymore.
> 
> Other things in the chapter: Wanda has arrived! Wanda is a character who I love to write. I love writing characters who use magic and I like writing Wanda as independent. She pops up when she's most needed :) Also, Sif wants to make someone rue the day, LOL!
> 
> Okay, next chapter, the group in New Asgard discuss plans (to defend the town and a potential rescue mission). Ymir's plan begins to unfold.
> 
> As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I love chatting with readers (you lot brighten my day).
> 
> See everyone on Wednesday!


	13. Chapter 13

Thor laughed loudly even though it earned him another kick to the gut, which made him curl up in pain. He coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood, glaring defiantly at the irate Frost Giant who towered over him. Ymir’s eyes were blazing with fury, his large fists clenched at his sides. _Gods, I love my brother,_ Thor thought as he chuckled.

“You made a Jotun some gutless sorcerer?” Ymir snarled at the god of thunder. “He uses Aesir _magic_? Of all the dishonorable cowardice. A Jotun who uses magic, like a pathetic Aesir witch.”

Thor just continued to laugh, shaking his head. The look of fear on Ymir’s face had been priceless. If he died here, in this wretched place, Thor would at least die happy having seen that sight. The Jotun glared at the laughing god. Thor thumbed some blood away from the corner of his mouth, still snickering.

“Am I amusing you, Aesir scum?” Ymir spat at him. Thor took a deep breath, wincing at the ache in his damaged ribs as he tried to suppress his laughter. Raising his eye back to the Jotun, he grinned fiercely.

“I do find it rather amusing that you’re calling my brother weak when he’s the one who just threw _you_ across the room,” Thor replied with pleasant smile. Ymir’s eyes flashed with fury and the Giant stormed over to him, lifting Thor by his throat and slamming him against the wall so hard that it actually cracked.

“Oh no, wait, you’re right,” Thor managed to gasp out. “He threw you across the room through an _illusion_. Loki didn’t even need to be in the same space as you. It was really quite impressive, as well as very funny.”

Ymir tightened his grip, completely cutting off Thor’s air and watched as he struggled. “Do you think some pathetic Aesir tricks will be enough to defeat me?”

His grip tightened even more and Thor could hear the bones in his neck creak. Ymir’s eyes flashed with dangerous light as he watched Thor thrash and gag, trying desperately to breathe. Dark spots started to dance in Thor’s vision and he felt lightheaded, his struggles beginning to weaken as his hold on consciousness slipped.

“I could crush you as easily as I would a bug. What would that do to your _brother_?” Ymir spat the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. “I wonder what would happen if I were to deliver your broken lifeless body to him, as Thanos did in Wakanda. If I drop your corpse at his feet, do you think he will weep like the pathetic wretch that he is?”

The Frost Giant opened his hand suddenly and dropped Thor, who fell to the ground, gagging and gasping. He put a hand to his aching throat, choking a little. Once he had gotten his breath back, Thor glared at Ymir.

“My brother will protect our people, as he has done in the past, and he will defeat you. Loki is resilient. He is stronger and more powerful than you can comprehend and he will not break so easily. You can torture me, you take my life, but know that Loki _will_ destroy you,” Thor rasped confidently. Ymir turned to look back at him.

“And why are you so sure of that?” he asked. Thor smiled and pushed himself up to his knees, straightening his shoulders even though his head was still swimming.

“Because that’s what heroes do,” he answered. Ymir gritted his teeth and stormed across the space, throwing open the door. He rang a heavy bell several times in a clear pattern. Thor swallowed, coughing a little more and wincing. He leaned forward, trying to see out of the door or window into the cold night outside. Another bell echoed in the distance and another even further away. Then, there was the sound of an explosion that shook the ground. Ymir threw open the shutters of one of the unbroken windows, looking intently outside.

At first, Thor didn’t think anything of the small tremor he felt. It was so faint that he thought he might have imagined it. Then, the tremor grew a little stronger and a little stronger. He soon heard a sound in the distance that sounded like thunder but more consistent and rhythmic. Marching, it was the unmistakable sound of marching. Thor swallowed whatever nervousness he felt and continued looking at the wall across from him. Ymir’s cold, claw-like hand once again grabbed ahold of his hair and the Frost Giant dragged Thor over to the window, pushing his face against the frigid glass.

“Look out there, in the distance,” Ymir said with unsettling glee. “Do you see the shadows moving amongst the trees?”

Thor stared out into the darkness and heard the fearsome yell of a Jotun. He could see a wall of shadows moving at a steady rate, stretching almost as far as he could see. They were marching out from a solid rock that had split open. From the top of the gigantic rock, an enormous cloud of dark smoke was shooting up into the sky, spreading out across the atmosphere and traveling rapidly. Thor stared in horror as he began to realize what he was looking at.

“That is the doom of your people and this world you love, Thor Odinson. That rock is a portal and as long as I live, it shall remain open. That smoke will spread across this pitiful planet and blot out the sun. I will make this world a new Jotunheim and cover the surface in frost, as I did Asgard all those centuries ago.”

Pushing Thor even harder against the window, Ymir leaned down so he was speaking right next to his ear. “Do you see my forces marching? All Dark Elves and Jotuns. Dark Elves may be mostly useless, but they do use a potent poison on their blades, as your mother and brother found out. Oh yes, I know you witnessed what it does to a Jotun. Let me tell you, the effect on Aesir is much, _much_ worse and slower. Your mother was lucky that she died quickly and was spared such a fate. In two night’s time, every last Asgardian will be wiped out as well as those foolish enough to ally with them.”

Ymir shoved Thor back from the window so the god of thunder fell to his back on the ground. Placing a heavy boot on his chest, Ymir leaned down, putting more weight on his foot. Thor’s ribs started to ache and creak.

“Between you and me, your life and those of your little friends were forfeit the moment you set foot in this place. I know the Jotun runt will make some sort of foolish attempt to save you. The two of you are nothing if not predictable,” Ymir explained. “Unfortunately, I will not be around to see your deaths and with them the end of Odin’s cursed line. I’ll be razing New Asgard to the ground.”

Ymir pushed off Thor’s chest, causing the god of thunder to grunt in pain. “Die knowing you failed, Odinson.”

Thor rolled onto his side and watched as Ymir left the lodge, slamming the door shut behind him. He pushed himself up to his knees, listening to the voices outside.

“After the moon rises, take him out to the altar and cut off his head. Kill the silver-tongue on sight. When they’re both dead, kill the other prisoners as well,” Ymir ordered before walking off. “We ride for New Asgard.”

Closing his eyes, Thor massaged his brow. For a moment, he considered calling Stormbreaker to him but then remembered the cuff on his wrist. Slumping in frustration, Thor struggled to think of a way to escape.

_*_

The four in the cabin across the small area all paused what they were doing when they felt the ground violently shake beneath their feet. Bucky moved over to the window, while Steve and Banner continued searching every square inch of the cabin for anything useful. Sif got to her feet and hobbled over to where Bucky was.

“Hey guys?” Bucky called over his shoulder. “Uh, we might have a bit of situation.”

Steve looked over at Banner, who nodded that he would continue looking. Rising to his feet, the man out of time hurried over to the window. He stared out into the unnatural darkness and saw the shadow wall marching down from the rock, which suddenly appeared to have a large crack in it and was spewing out smoke from the top. Running his hand over his blond hair, Steve blew out his breath. _I really hope that isn’t a volcano. That is literally the last thing we need,_ he thought.

“How many do you think?” Bucky asked, his eyes not moving from the window.

“Too many. More than we can fight through,” Sif replied, running a hand over her face. A horn blared through the night and Bucky leaned back a little, trying to see more.

“Looks like Snow White is directing the charge,” he mentioned, tipping his chin up in the direction he was looking.

“They’ll probably reach New Asgard by tomorrow night, assuming they cannot travel by secret paths,” Sif said, alarmed. She dropped her hands to her hips. “We must figure out a way to get out of here and warn the Asgardians.”

“Won’t Heimdall see them coming?” Steve asked. “Thor told me the guy could see everything.”

Sif bit her lip. “Maybe, if the barrier spell is down. But they will still need all the help they can get.”

They looked behind them when they heard a creaking sound and a hollow thunk. Bruce was pulling up a couple loose floorboards. His smile quickly dropped as he reached down into the shadowy hole.

“Nothing,” Banner reported. Bucky exchanged a look with Steve. They were in trouble.

_*_

Loki watched the breaking news reports intently, holding a fist in front of his mouth. A mysterious dark cloud had completely blotted out the sun over the whole country, plunging them into an unending night and it was quickly spreading across the sky. At the rate it was moving, it would cover Europe in a week’s time. It would spread across the planet by the end of the month, plunging Midgard into eternal darkness.

Frost had begun to consume the center of the forest and was moving rapidly through the trees. It was headed straight for New Asgard, where it was already snowing. Thankfully, the abnormal weather seemed to have frightened away all the campers and hikers. Heimdall had reported that the barrier spell had completely collapsed and a large force was moving with unnatural speed toward New Asgard, directed by Ymir. They would attack in waves, gradually wearing down whoever tried to defend the town. While Heimdall could see Ymir and his forces, the gatekeeper still could not see Thor and his group.

“Loki?”

Loki twisted when Brunnhilde called his name. She was dressed in her armor, complete with her sword and knives. Loki himself was dressed in fighting leathers and had his daggers ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice.

“Everyone’s in the meeting room, as you requested,” she reported. Loki turned back to the television screen he had been watching. Letting out a steadying breath, he turned it off and then followed her out into the quiet hall. They strode to the room, side-by-side, never faltering. There was no playful banter or teasing. The situation was grim and they knew there was a chance it could all go wrong. Glancing up to the lights, Loki tilted his chin up at them.

“Have you made sure our generators are working?” he asked. “Ymir will almost certainly order his forces to target the power first.”

“Yes, the generators are in top shape. Shuri gave them a once over just to be sure,” Brunnhilde replied. “And I told Eir to start making the antidote to Dark Elf poison. She’s got the healers working on it now. They’ve got a decent sized batch already.”

“Good,” Loki said, repeating under his breath, “Good.”

Brunnhilde glanced over at him. “It would be a lot more reassuring if you were being an overconfident bastard like you usually are.”

Loki smiled at the taunt and they turned into the meeting room. Looking around the table, Loki felt a small sense of relief. T’Challa, Shuri, and Nakia were sitting on one side of the table with Okoye and Ayo standing behind them. On the other side of the table were Korg, Miek, and Heimdall. Peter Parker, wearing his Spiderman suit minus the mask, and Wanda Maximoff were standing at the end of the table furthest from the door.

“I want to thank everyone for being here and offering to help,” Loki began, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “You have the gratitude of New Asgard and her people, as well as Thor’s and mine.”

Clearing his throat, Loki glanced over at Heimdall. “Have you told everyone the situation?”

Heimdall nodded. “I did.”

Loki looked back to the room, taking a deep breath. “I won’t mince words: this situation is rather dire. I…don’t know if it’s possible to save New Asgard, but our priority is the citizens. We need to at least try to stop Ymir. Make no mistake, he will not stop at New Asgard. We’re the focus of his wrath at the moment, but once he destroys us, he will continue marching. I have reason to believe that he intends to finish the work started by Thanos and he plans to do that by making Earth into another Jotunheim. He will wipe out anyone who isn’t a Jotun and those he doesn’t kill will likely succumb to the elements should he succeed in spreading frost across the planet. Ymir is an ancient, powerful enemy and one who should not be underestimated. His power likely rivals that of Thanos. This will not be an easy battle.”

Loki paused. “I have asked the freed Sakaaran gladiators to start building up barriers, anything that we can use to slow down Ymir’s forces and perhaps force them to attack in lesser numbers.”

“We’re on it, boss. Impenetrable trenches and fences coming up,” Korg said with a small salute. Miek started chittering rapidly and raised his blades a couple times. Korg nodded before addressing the room again.

“Miek says if there’s any extra time, we can throw in a couple booby traps as well,” Korg stated, looking to Miek. “Though, I don’t think we’d have time to construct a catapult, my friend. That just seems like overkill anyway.”

“I can help you and the gladiators with the defenses, Korg,” Shuri offered and Miek raised his blades in a gesture of victory. Korg smiled brightly.

“That would be great. I’ve never worked with a princess before. Well, not an official princess. There were many Kronan women who thought of themselves as princesses,” Korg rambled, making Shuri giggle.

“Lady Nakia has offered to help evacuate our most vulnerable citizens as soon as possible,” Loki continued. “I have already spoken with the nearest city and they have offered them sanctuary for as long as this fight lasts. You will have to move fast. It won’t be long before the smoke is too thick to navigate.”

“Okoye and I shall start directing them and taking a headcount once we’ve finished here,” Nakia added. Loki straightened his shoulders even more.

“Brunnhilde and I are going to attempt to rescue our friends in enemy territory. It’s right near one of the secret paths, which I can open to allow us passage. Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Parker have volunteered to accompany us on this errand.”

“As will I,” Ayo spoke up suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Loki. “Brunnhilde has told me you are frequently in need of rescuing.”

Normally, such a comment would have wounded Loki’s pride. However, in the current situation, he couldn’t help but smile at the jab. Okoye cleared her throat, drawing Loki’s attention to her.

“Mr. Odinson, how do you know Thor and the others are still alive?” she asked in her usual no-nonsense manner. Loki licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. The memory of Thor writhing on the floor, crying out in pain, vividly flashed across his mind. Loki briefly closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“I will not insult you, Lady Okoye,” Loki began carefully, looking back to Okoye. “I could lie and say that I have a feeling, but the truth is I don’t. I do not know whether Thor and the others still live. It’s likely they don’t, but…Thor is my brother. If there’s a chance he’s still alive, no matter how slim, I must at least try to save him.”

“Thor would do the same for Loki. He would do the same for any of us,” Peter Parker added with a bright smile.

“And the two knuckleheads frequently get into a ridiculous amount of trouble, hence the rest of us accompanying Lackey,” Brunnhilde put in. A faint grin played over Okoye’s face and she nodded once in understanding.

“Heimdall shall oversee things here and if we’re not back before the fighting starts, he will serve as leader,” Loki continued on.

“I shall remain here and see this fight out,” T’Challa stated. “I have sent word to my people and some more Dora will be arriving in the early evening.”

Loki frowned. “Can your planes navigate through the smoke? It’s going to be thicker than even the darkest night and no mortal eyes will be able to see through it.”

“Our planes have advanced navigation systems,” Shuri mentioned, smiling proudly. “I worked on them myself. They can land even in the most adverse conditions.”

“All right, I trust your judgment. Thank you,” Loki said sincerely, glancing up at the clock. It was late in the afternoon, almost sunset, but outside it looked as though it were the middle of the night.

“We’ve all got tasks to attend to,” Loki stated, looking back to the people in the room. “Good luck, everyone. I hope all of us make it through this battle.”

Everyone stood and exited the room, intending to go do their various jobs. Loki nodded to Brunnhilde and the two started to leave with their group.

“Loki, may I have a word?”

Loki turned when he heard Heimdall’s voice and stood as the gatekeeper approached. The other members of the rescue group moved past the two, heading for the doors.

“Yes, Heimdall?” Loki said. The gatekeeper studied him for a moment.

“It is not a kindness to save one brother at the cost of another,” Heimdall stated cryptically, his expression unreadable. Loki furrowed his brow, confused.

“Thank you, Heimdall. I will keep that in mind,” Loki replied, turning and continuing on his way out of the town hall.

Stepping out into unnatural darkness and cold, Loki looked around at the lamps. The streets were pretty much deserted. Snow was steadily building up on the ground. The citizens were either preparing to fight or flee. The fighters were getting their weapons and the ones who were planning to leave were gathering a few belongings in preparation for their journey. Loki could see parents saying goodbye to their children and tried to ignore the amount of tears being shed.

Hurrying over to Brunnhilde’s car, Loki sank into the passenger’s seat. He glanced up to the rearview mirror. Ayo was sitting behind Brunnhilde, Wanda was next to her, and Peter was sitting behind Loki. He was adjusting his web-slinger and accidently shot webbing up to the roof of the car. Wanda and Ayo looked over at him and his cheeks turned bright red.

“Ready to do something stupid?” Brunnhilde asked in a chipper tone as she turned the key in the ignition and started the car. No one answered and she started speeding down the road out of town, heading toward the forest. She switched on the bright headlights, which did little to pierce the unnatural darkness.

Loki kept his eyes on the road, watching intently for the line of magic that indicated one of Midgard’s secret pathways. There were depressingly few, not like in Asgard. The trickster was questioning the wisdom of this particular mission, since they weren’t even sure the group was still alive. Loki wasn’t a fool. He knew it was likely Ymir had ordered Thor and the others killed once he had destroyed that charm. _This is madness,_ he thought, running a hand through his hair.

“Thor will be fine, Loki,” Brunnhilde muttered.

“Brunnhilde, we’ve both lived long enough to know how situations like this usually turn out,” Loki said, pointing off into a field. “Turn here.”

Brunnhilde didn’t even ask, just turned the steering wheel. Loki cleared his throat and closed his eyes, pressing his palms together. He imagined the threads of reality gathering between his fingers until he could feel them in his hands.

“This might get a little bumpy,” he warned as he started pulling his hands apart, peeling open the secret pathway. He heard some gasps of disbelief and awe as the shimmering pathway opened in front of them. Brunnhilde drove straight through, the car bouncing around wildly.

After a moment, the car bounced on the ground, skidding slightly on a slick surface, and Loki opened his eyes, staring out at a landscape that looked like Jotunheim. It no longer looked like a forest and a path of glistening ice stretched out in front of them. In the distance, he could see torchlight. Loki exchanged a look with Brunnhilde and nodded.

There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor has officially run out of f-cks to give :-D (I fully admit that I LOVE writing Thor sass).
> 
> New Asgard is preparing for battle and Loki's group has just about reached Ymir's hidden village. Needless to say, next week is probably the most intense of the story. I'm giddy with excitement (I seriously cannot wait for readers' reactions)
> 
> As mentioned before: Friday's chapter has probably the worst cliffhanger in the whole story and I do apologize for that. On the plus side, it has my favorite Thor dialogue of this entire fic.
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated. I always love responding to you lot :)
> 
> See everyone on Friday!


	14. Chapter 14

Thor was doing his best to slip out of his bindings. Not being able to use his lightning was really quite a pain. Glancing up at the window, he clenched his teeth in frustration. The constant darkness meant he couldn’t tell what time it was and he was worried about what could have become of his friends. He could hear the Dark Elves arguing just outside the door and they were starting to get antsy, meaning his time was running out. _Times like this I really wish I had my brother’s ability to change form,_ Thor thought as he tried biting the rope around his wrists.

Loki. He hoped Heimdall could see the approaching danger and let his brother know. Hopefully the gatekeeper could prevent the trickster from taking any damn unnecessary risks. He needed Loki to stay and protect their people, as he had done in the past. If anyone could defeat Ymir, Thor believed his brother and friends could.

Thor sighed and thumped his head back against the wall. He missed home. He missed pleasant mornings with his friends and family. He missed walking down the streets with Loki and seeing their people going about their day.

Looking back to the bindings on his wrists, Thor resumed his struggles, trying to figure out what Loki would do in such a situation. The situation was bleak, but Thor vowed that he would fight with everything in him to get his friends out of this situation and get back home. He would fight right up until the bitter end.

He could no longer hear the thunderous marching of Ymir’s forces. A threat was approaching New Asgard, his home, and Thor would be damned if he let it reach the town. He had fought too hard to rebuild just to give up.

Thor looked up when the door swung open, allowing in a blast of cold air. Three Dark Elves entered, carrying bladed weapons. Two stood at attention while the third moved over to the god of thunder and pulled him to his feet.

“Time to meet your doom, Aesir,” the Elf growled as he pushed Thor toward the open door. Thor started to yank against his bindings, stopped only by two blades pointed at his chest. He was shoved out into the frigid night and stumbled down the steps, falling to his knees in the snow.

“On your feet, god of thunder,” the Elf snapped behind him and two Elves grabbed ahold of Thor’s arms. He bit the inside of his cheek, wishing more than ever that he could use his lightning. It would make this situation so much easier to deal with. Their feet crunched in the snow and Thor couldn’t help but shiver in the unnatural cold.

The Elves led him toward the woods and Thor looked around, noticing the small village was lit by torchlight, but all the little homes were dark. It was mostly empty and he could only see a few Dark Elves lurking about in the shadows of the buildings. There was no sign of his friends who had been with him, which sent a spike of fear through his heart. Another rough shove to his shoulder sent Thor to his knees again. He struggled against their tight grips as they yanked him back to his feet, forcing him to continue forward.

“Killing the queen of Asgard was a source of great pride for our people,” one of the Dark Elves, the one following the two holding Thor, commented, leaning close to his ear to speak. “Dying at the end of Kurse’s blade was a fitting death for an Aesir witch.”

Thor gritted his teeth and elbowed the Elf in the face, hard enough that he cracked the creature’s mask. The Elf sat down hard in the snow and the other two laughed riotously.

“Wormwood on his ass again. It must just be a regular day,” one of the Elves laughed even as his grip tightened on Thor’s arm. Wormwood climbed clumsily back to his feet and pulled out his knife, slashing Thor’s arm. Thor grimaced but bit down hard on his tongue, forcing himself not to make a sound. The cut burned more than a regular slash normally would and the god of thunder rolled his eye, wondering if that small wound was going to cause him problems. _They always poison their damn weapons,_ he thought with no small amount of frustration.

Wormwood gestured for the other two to continue moving toward the dark forest, dragging Thor along with them.

Suddenly, Thor heard a quiet noise that sounded like a crunch or a thump. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he attempted to glance over to where the noise had originated. The Dark Elves didn’t appear to notice the sound.

As they got closer to the forest, a large Jotun emerged. Thor noticed he held a Midgardian shotgun and had a crude-looking axe strapped to his back. _Well now, that’s just unpleasant,_ the god of thunder thought.

“Humans have such interesting weapons,” one of the Elves remarked, nodding toward the shotgun. “Hope one of your little friends doesn’t catch a blast.”

“That you refer to anyone as ‘little’ is rather amusing,” Thor replied smartly, earning himself a rough smack on the back of the head. Despite the pain, he couldn’t help but snicker. If he was going to die, at least he was going to have a little fun.

_*_

Loki grabbed a patrolling Dark Elf from behind and slit its throat while Brunnhilde struck down the second one. Tossing the corpse aside, Loki crept forward and glanced up to the rooftops where Peter and Wanda were acting as lookouts. Ayo was a few steps behind the Valkyrie and the trickster, watching their backs. Slinking forward even more, Loki peered into a darkened window, checking to see if anyone was inside. His heart sank when he found it empty. They had looked in several houses, all empty. Loki was becoming more convinced that they weren’t going to find anyone alive.

“Empty,” he whispered dully to Brunnhilde and Ayo. He moved onto the next place, pausing and remaining hidden behind the small dwelling when he heard guards moving about nearby. There were only about twenty left, mostly Dark Elves, but the last thing they needed was to be rushed by enemies known for having poisoned weapons.

Loki froze when a Jotun moved between buildings and made his way over to a nearby water pump. Holding his breath, Loki looked over to the two women and Brunnhilde shook her head. Glancing up, Loki saw a flare of red and sent an illusion of himself up to the rooftops. He soon found Wanda, who was looking into the center of the village.

“Wanda, I want to try something, but I’m going to need your help,” Loki whispered, startling the young witch. She stared at him and followed when he gestured to her. Loki recalled the illusion and looked up when her pale face peered over the edge of the dwelling. Looking back to the Jotun, who was pumping water, Loki took a deep breath and sent another illusion of himself to the tall creature.

“I am the rightful King of Jotunheim and I demand to speak to the person in charge,” Loki demanded through the illusion. The Jotun jumped and turned around, narrowing his eyes at Loki. He pulled out a crude sword and sliced through the illusion, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke and light.

“Well, it was worth a try,” Loki muttered, looking up to Wanda. “Wanda, if you would be so kind.”

The Jotun flew up in the air and crashed back down onto the water pump, instantly going silent. Both Ayo and Brunnhilde stared at Loki, who merely shrugged in response. If he was too late to save his brother, Loki was at least going to kill as many of the ones responsible for his death as he could.

Reaching the next small cabin, Loki cautiously peered into one of the darkened windows. He spotted the missing group’s packs in and Loki could sense his spell on the blankets in Thor’s pack. His heart sank and he briefly rested his brow on the back of his hands. They were too late. _Oh Thor. I’m sorry, brother,_ Loki thought as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He felt Brunnhilde place a gentle hand on his shoulder and Loki lifted his head, glancing over at her.

“Hey, Lackey, we still got a couple more lodges to check. Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet,” she whispered. Loki nodded and started creeping forward for the next tiny hut. Taking a deep breath, the trickster peered into a window and found himself face-to-face with Banner. Both men stumbled back in surprise, each letting out a startled yelp.

“Brunnhilde, they’re in here,” Loki whispered to her, hoping blossoming in his chest. He couldn’t see much, but Bruce appeared to be uninjured. Perhaps that meant the others were okay too. The Valkyrie quickly approached, nodding to Ayo, who turned to keep watch. Brunnhilde broke the window with her elbow, carefully pushing out all the glass.

“Boy, am I happy to see you guys,” Banner said excitedly. “Loki, there’s a huge army of Frost Giants and guys with white masks headed toward New Asgard. Sif says they’re Dark Elves.”

“I’m aware,” Loki replied quietly as Brunnhilde helped Banner out of the window. The trickster craned his neck as he tried to see around the man hiding the monster. “Where is my brother?”

Bucky and Steve moved over to the window.

“They took Thor into the woods. I think they’re going to kill him, Loki,” Steve told him, concern reflected in his bright blue eyes.

Loki was sure his heart stopped for a moment and he almost coughed as he briefly forgot how to breathe. Brunnhilde looked up from where she was working on cutting the bindings from Banner’s wrists.

“What? When?”

“Just now,” Bucky responded as he climbed out of the window. Banner moved back over to the window to help Sif out. Loki turned to Brunnhilde, who finished cutting Bucky’s bindings and was about to start working on Sif’s.

“Get their packs and get them back to the car. I put a spell on the entrance to the secret path. It will remain open for another hour and a half. Take them back to New Asgard and get ready for Ymir’s attack,” Loki instructed, turning to Sif. “Lady Sif, I’m going to ask something of you that you’re not going to like. I want you to go with the vulnerable citizens to where they’re being offered sanctuary.”

Sif opened her mouth to protest but Loki raised a hand. “I need someone strong to protect them, in case Ymir’s forces get past us. Our people will need someone to lead them and keep them safe, should New Asgard fall. Sif, whatever happens, our people must survive.”

Sif closed her mouth and after a moment, gave a single short nod of agreement. Loki felt a sense of relief and gratitude.

“We should stick together, Lackey,” Brunnhilde mentioned as she watched Steve climb out of the window. Steve held out his wrists so the Valkyrie could cut through the bindings, his eyes fixing on Loki. The trickster was quiet for a moment, briefly looking off toward the woods before turning his green eyes back to the Valkyrie.

“I have to at least try, Brunnhilde,” Loki told her simply.

Brunnhilde’s shoulders dropped slightly. “You and your brother make protecting you incredibly difficult.”

She glanced over at Ayo and smirked, turning her eyes back to Loki. “Go on. We’ll try to clear out some of the stragglers and then make a break back to New Asgard. You and Thor better meet us there, Lackey.”

A wicked smile spread across Loki’s face. “Wouldn’t miss that kind of chaos for the world.”

“Loki?” Steve called to the trickster, who turned to look at him. “Be careful and good luck.”

Loki dipped his head. “To you as well, Captain Rogers.”

The trickster dashed off behind the houses, running straight for the dark frozen forest. He ran as fast as his long legs would take him. As soon as he reached the trees, the darkness covered him, concealing him from unwanted attention. Loki kept his senses sharp for any unusual noises as he travelled deeper into the forest.

In the distance, he could just make out the flickering light of torches. At the same time, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and crouched down slightly. A tall lumbering shadow was slowly making its way toward the light. As Loki crept a little closer, he noticed the crude axe the creature, which was definitely a Jotun, had strapped to his back. The Jotun let out a loud bellowing call, which made Loki freeze for a moment. The call echoed throughout the forest, obviously an intimidation tactic. Drawing his dagger, Loki took a deep breath and steadied himself.

Without giving himself a chance to hesitate, Loki ran straight at the Jotun. The lumbering giant turned toward him and aimed the shotgun he was holding, which Loki hadn’t seen.

_*_

Thor tried to twist away from the two Dark Elves who held him on his knees before a tree stump that was stained with blood. He could see notches in the wood from what he assumed were all the dismemberments and decapitations that had taken place there.

The Dark Elf called Wormwood brought a rabbit carcass to the stump and raised his blade, slicing through the creature’s neck with ease. Blood sprayed out and Thor grimaced.

“Was that really necessary?” he asked, clicking his tongue when the Elf tossed the carcass off into the woods. “And now you’re being wasteful. If you had eaten it, you would have at least had an excuse for mutilating the poor thing.”

“Quiet!” one of the Elves holding him snapped, smacking the back of his head. Thor sighed and looked at the tree stump, making another face of disgust.

“I don’t think that’s sanitary. You’re being very rude and that reflects poorly on _you_. How hard is it to wipe down a surface after you cut off someone’s head or arm or whatever? Maybe use some cleaning agent on occasion, perhaps a little soap. It’s not that difficult.”

The loud blast of a shotgun shattered the quiet, causing Thor’s eye to widen and he looked toward the shadowy forest. Even though he couldn’t see them, he could feel the cruel smiles of the Dark Elves. There was another shotgun blast and then things went eerily quiet.

“Hmm, it sounds like the Jotun scum attempted a rescue. How sweet,” Wormwood said mockingly. “The mighty Thor is finally the last of Odin’s cursed line.”

Thor glared at the Dark Elf, biting his tongue. He refused to believe that had been Loki. There was no proof, no body. His brother wouldn’t do something so damn stupid. Loki wouldn’t get killed in this awful place. He would be crafty and clever and think of yet another way to escape death. _“I’ve already faked my death two and a half times. Doing so has become too predictable and you know my feelings on that.”_ Loki had told him. And Loki was many things, but predictable certainly wasn’t one of them.

_But he is the god of lies,_ Thor thought, his stomach sinking. He couldn’t shake the sense of dread. The thought that it could have been Loki, gunned down in these cursed woods, would not leave him.

“Grennell, Bitterhand, bring him forward,” Wormwood commanded.

The Elves dragged Thor forward and shoved him so that his hands hit the stump. Thor cringed at the warm wetness of blood under his palms.

“Any last words or thoughts?” Wormwood asked. Thor swallowed and looked up, grinning.

“If I’m being completely honest, I’m rather annoyed at my brother for naming our home New Asgard. Screaming ‘For Asgard!’ is poetic. It’s stirring. You can _feel_ it. Yelling ‘For New Asgard!’” Thor paused and made a face, squinting up at the elves. “It’s too much of a mouthful, doesn’t have quite the same ring to it. Know what I mean?”

Even though the Elf wore a mask, the god of thunder could see Wormwood roll his eyes. Thor sighed with feigned regret.

“I do wish I had left Loki a note reminding him to feed our cats. He tends to be absent-minded about things that don’t revolve entirely around him. You would not believe the lengths one must go to in order to get my brother to do simple chores. I mean, he’d probably fit in well here since none of you seem inclined to clean anything.”

“Enough!” Wormwood snapped.

At that moment, a Jotun emerged from the dark trees into the flickering torchlight, his breath clouding in front of him. He held a large, heavy axe with fresh blood dripping off the sharp blade. Thor swallowed and straightened his shoulders, meeting the eyes of the executioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Okay, here's the thing...(flees)
> 
> I couldn't help including Thor sass. The three Dark Elves are also from the Thor comics (I was curious if there were any well-known Dark Elves aside from the ones in "The Dark World" and I came across those three. So again, creative liberties were taken).
> 
> I will do my best to post chapter fifteen early on Monday (because I know readers probably _hate_ me right now. So sorry everyone!). Look on the bright side: I think there's only 2 and a half weeks left of this story.
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated (even if they are cursing me the f- out for this cliffhanger). I do love responding to you lot :)
> 
> See everyone on Monday!


	15. Chapter 15

The executioner stared at the god of thunder with disinterest as he tightened his grip on the bloody axe, his cold red gaze fixing on Thor. The god of thunder met his eyes, lifting his chin proudly, unafraid. He had faced death at the hands of Thanos and part of him always believed he might be living on borrowed time. Thor just hadn’t expected to die quite like this: at the hands of a random Jotun.

Swallowing, Thor studied the face of his would-be killer and frowned, squinting a little. There was something about the creature’s face, something oddly familiar about that easy smirk…

Then the Jotun winked at Thor.

For a moment, Thor couldn’t believe his eye. Then he started chuckling until he was laughing so hard that he almost fell over.

“What is so funny?” Wormwood demanded and Thor’s laughter died down slightly. He wiped away a tear from his eye, still snickering.

“Oh nothing. It’s just, well, you should have known better than to try to kill the undying,” Thor replied easily.

Before Wormwood had a chance to respond, the Jotun spun to the side and buried his axe deep in the Dark Elf’s chest. Thor jumped to his feet and slammed his shoulder into one of the two Elves holding him, knocking the Elf aside before grabbing the other and wrestling with the knife he pulled. He felt a small blade sink deep between his ribs and instinctively kicked at the one wielding the weapon, knocking him away again. Bringing his knee back up, Thor forced the other guard to the ground and continued fighting to keep the blade away from his body. Leaning all his weight on the grip of the weapon, Thor finally managed to sink the Elf’s blade deep into the vile creature’s chest.

He heard Loki finish off the guard he had kicked to the ground and Thor quickly pulled the small dagger from his side, tossing it into the woods. He slumped back a little, the adrenaline leaving his body in a rush.

“Thor?”

Thor looked up and grinned at his brother, who was now wearing his normal Aesir appearance. The trickster was clad in his green and black fighting leathers, his daggers in sheaths at his waist. Loki placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder and when the god of thunder looked at him, he squeezed gently. Thor felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he kept his arms close to his sides, hoping Loki wouldn’t notice the stab wound.

“Loki,” he whispered, relieved. His eye widened and he reached for Loki’s hand. “The others, are they—”

“They’re safe and unharmed. I came with a group,” Loki reassured him. “They left with Brunnhilde. She’ll bring them back to New Asgard.”

Thor let out a breath of relief, his shoulders slumping and he scrubbed at his brow. Glancing back to his brother, he noticed Loki was studying him with an odd expression.

“Loki? What’s wrong?” Thor asked and the trickster tilted his head a little.

“I would fit in well here? Really?” Loki said, offended. Thor smiled slightly.

“Would it help if I told you that I told Ymir you were a hero and more powerful than he could ever dream of being?” Thor offered, almost apologetically.

“ _I_ would fit in _here_? With Dark Elves, Thor?” Loki continued grousing and Thor rolled his eye.

“I mean, I frequently have to go to great lengths just to get you to do something as simple as vacuuming every once in a while,” Thor pointed out. Loki clicked his tongue, shaking his head, though a playful smile danced across his face.

“After all I’ve done for you, you still think so little of me. I came all this way to save your skin, braved great danger and peril, and you insult me. You actually think I would fit in with Dark Elves. Norns, I have a half a mind to leave you here for that slight.”

Thor grinned, leaning against Loki’s legs, looking up at him. “I apologize, brother. I was stalling for time. I didn’t mean a word. Forgive me?”

Loki snorted and knelt down in front of Thor, examining the thick ropes around his wrists. “Well, it did work, so I suppose I have to.”

The trickster drew his dagger and Thor held out his bound wrists. He watched Loki, feeling both relief and exasperation that his brother was here.

“I told you not to come,” Thor said as Loki started cutting at the thick rope.

“You said no such thing,” Loki replied easily, not looking up from his work.

“It was implied.”

The trickster grinned as he continued cutting the ropes. “You truly are a fool if you think I’ll listen to orders. Implied or otherwise.”

The bindings finally snapped and Loki tossed them away. The god of thunder could not prevent the sigh of relief when the circulation started returning to his wrists and hands. Those knots had been much too tight. He flexed his fingers and rotated his wrists, cringing a little at the pain.

Loki hissed and gently touched Thor’s heavily bruised throat. “What did that monster do to you, Thor?”

Without warning, Thor reached forward and drew his brother into a hug, burying his face in Loki’s dark hair as he felt tears well up in his eye. Loki didn’t offer an obligatory moment of protest like he usually did, though he did stiffen briefly and gasp. The trickster wrapped his arms around the god of thunder and Thor felt him let out a slow steadying breath. It was a clear sign that Loki had been worried.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Loki whispered. There was a barely perceptible tremor in his voice, as well as a hint of sharpness.

“Do what?” Thor asked, holding his brother tighter even as his battered ribs protested.

“Give up,” Loki replied. “Don’t ever assume I won’t be able to figure out a way to help you. Even if you don’t trust me, even if it seems impossible, never…never say goodbye.”

Thor could feel warm tears well in his eye and he turned his head, gently kissing Loki’s temple. He knew how much that hurt, saying goodbye, knowing it could possibly be the last words spoken between them. Thor wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so right away. He wasn’t sure how the battle against Ymir would go, if he would live through it. There was a part of him that just wanted to stay in this place, holding tightly to Loki and keeping him safe, but they had a town to protect. They had to save their home.

“All right, Loki,” Thor finally agreed softly, gently rubbing Loki’s back. “All right. I won’t. I give you my word.”

He felt Loki nod against him. After a moment, Thor pulled out of the hug and held his brother at arm’s length. His brow furrowed when he noticed a dark glistening on the trickster’s shoulder.

“Loki, you’re hurt,” Thor said and Loki winced when Thor touched the tender spot where the shotgun blast had hit him. His seidr had started repairing it, but Loki had withheld it and had recalled the glamor he used to conceal it, knowing he might need his magic for something else.

“It’s a graze. I’ve had worse,” Loki assured him, gently pushing Thor’s hand away. He looked at Thor’s other hand, which had obviously been hastily wrapped. Examining it, Loki suspected that his brother had wrapped it himself. Glancing at Thor’s red cape, Loki saw it was in tatters. _Norns, he goes through so many of these,_ Loki thought with a shake of his head. The trickster tore off another couple strips and set about properly wrapping his brother’s wounded hand.

“Graze or not, it still needs to be seen to,” Thor told him, glancing around their darkened surroundings. He winced when Loki pulled the binding tight around his hand.

“Later,” Loki dismissed, his brows knitting together. “Show me the cuff on your wrist.”

Thor held up his other wrist. The trickster examined the device, studying the metal intently.

“It’s suppressing my powers. Ymir said if I try to use them, it will add to his strength,” Thor explained, watching the trickster. Loki ran his finger over the cuff. He could feel magic pulsing in it and gritted his teeth. The trickster recognized Thanos’ tool, cruel thing that it was.

“Yes, this cuff drains and transfers powers,” Loki affirmed, twisting Thor’s arm a little so he could see the clasp. “It eventually kills the person being drained, which is the point.”

“Can you remove it?” Thor asked.

Loki glanced at him and smiled. “Of course I can. It will take me a minute. Can you keep watch for any enemies?”

Thor nodded and turned his attention to the dark woods surrounding them. Loki drew in a deep breath and focused on the cuff. _Don’t think about it. Just do it,_ Loki thought as he put his hands over the cuff. Closing his eyes, he started pouring his magic into the cruel object.

Soon, there was a cracking sound followed by a sudden burst of white light and a loud explosion, which shook the forest and knocked both Thor and Loki to the ground. In the distance, there was fearsome bellowing that echoed throughout the forest.

For a moment, Thor was disoriented and he blinked rapidly, shaking his head. His ears were ringing and he shakily pushed himself back into a sitting position. Glancing at the cuff on his wrist, he pulled off whatever remained of it. Thor grinned and flexed his uninjured hand, feeling his lightning racing through him once again.

His happiness was short-lived when he glanced to the side. _Loki,_ he thought, crawling over to his brother, who was lying face down on the cold ground.

_*_

At twilight, New Asgard was bustling with activity. The remaining citizens were preparing for the battle that was headed for them. There was a nervous energy in the air, but the Asgardians and their allies remained productive.

Heimdall watched as the young Wakandan inventor instructed the gladiators about what to do. She stood atop a box and pointed to a large boulder, which Korg lifted up and brought over to where she was indicating. Earlier, Shuri had been putting metal-looking discs around the perimeter. Heimdall wasn’t entirely sure what they were, but he imagined they were some sort of force field, based on what he’d been told about the battles in Wakanda during the war against Thanos.

“Your sister is quite the accomplished inventor,” Heimdall mentioned to T’Challa, who approached the gatekeeper, a pair of Dora Milaje at his side. The King of Wakanda was wearing the Panther suit without the mask. T’Challa stopped beside him, watching Shuri work with the gladiators and smiling faintly.

“She is, the best Wakanda has ever seen,” T’Challa agreed. “Her inventions have saved many lives and I’m glad she’s able to use her talents to help your people as well.”

“We certainly need them for this fight,” Heimdall mentioned, frowning briefly. T’Challa looked over at him.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure. I believe Loki has found Thor, but I fear they are both a little worse for wear,” Heimdall replied. “Hopefully they will return in time to defend against Ymir’s onslaught.”

Both men glanced to the side when they saw a pair of Asgardian women walking by. They wore armor and carried blades, prepared for battle. T’Challa glanced at his wrist when the beads he wore started blinking. Pressing a small button, he held his wrist up and a hologram of Nakia appeared.

“Okoye and I have evacuated almost all of the vulnerable citizens,” she reported. “There is just one last group to go.”

“Hold off for a moment,” Heimdall requested, drawing a confused look from T’Challa. “A group shall be returning soon and I believe Loki wishes for one of them to remain with the citizens we’re evacuating.”

T’Challa smiled and looked back to Nakia. He could see why the gatekeeper was such a valuable person to have around.

“Did you get that, Nakia?”

“I did, my King,” she replied. “We’ll wait to send off the last group until the team returns.”

T’Challa disconnected the call and clasped his hands behind his back. Heimdall looked over at the Wakandan King before turning his eyes back to the forest at the end of the town.

“Do not worry, King T’Challa,” the gatekeeper stated. “The Valkyrie is an impressively fast driver. They will be here before you know it.”

T’Challa laughed softly and then turned to continue on his way with the Dora.

Heimdall looked back to the forest, watching the rapidly spreading frost. He could see Ymir’s approaching force and the unnatural ice that spread in their wake. Grasping his sword, Heimdall stood firm and unyielding. Ymir was a dangerous enemy, but Heimdall had faith in the Odinsons and the Asgardians ability to withstand the attack that was coming.

Drawing in a deep breath, Heimdall watched as Shuri and the gladiators continued finishing the solid barrier.

_*_

“Loki? Loki!?” Thor shook his unconscious brother. Loki’s eyes were closed and he was paler than usual. Thor carefully pulled the dark-haired trickster into his lap, and searched for a pulse. When he found it, he carded his fingers through Loki’s long hair.

“What did you do? Norns Loki, what did you do?” Thor whispered, cupping his brother’s cheek. _Please wake up. You have to be all right, Loki. You have to be,_ Thor thought frantically. The god of thunder suddenly vividly remembered that horrible day on the ship of refugees, when Thanos had…

Thor shook his head, even as he clutched his brother tighter. He couldn’t give into fear, not now. He tried to steady his breathing, closing his eyes and counting down from ten. Loki had a heartbeat and he was breathing, he was still alive.

Just when Thor was starting to feel panic overwhelm him, Loki groaned and his face scrunched up briefly. His eyes fluttered, gradually opening, and he looked up at Thor, smiling after a moment.

“Better?” he asked, his voice soft and weak. Thor glared at him.

“What did you do?” he growled, determined to get an answer. Loki swallowed and looked away, furrowing his brow as if thinking were painful. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he drew in a deep breath.

“That cuff was a tool Thanos used to break mages and others who possessed special abilities. The only way to remove it without a key was to overload it with magic,” he explained, meeting Thor’s gaze again. His expression was almost apologetic. “It…it needed a lot of magic. I…had to use most of mine to break it. But…but it probably hurt Ymir too, diminished his power some miniscule amount.”

Thor looked up when he heard something snap in the distance, protectively tightening his grip on his brother. Loki also looked off into the darkness, squinting as he tried to see through the thick shadows. Looking back to Thor, Loki frowned when he listened closely to the way the god of thunder was breathing, almost panting. Thor was holding him tightly, almost uncomfortably so and his eye was darting around the forest, looking for any sign of a threat. Loki could feel his brother’s heart racing even through his armor and small tremors wracked his body. Recognizing that the god of thunder might be on the verge of an anxiety attack, Loki forced his foggy mind to focus. The trickster gently grasped the shaking hand that was resting on his chest.

“Thor, look at me,” Loki ordered calmly, waiting until Thor turned his too wide eye to him. “We’re both okay for the moment. I’m here, I will be fine. You didn’t lose me. You haven’t lost anyone. I know it’s very difficult right now, but you need to try to be calm so we can get out of this horrid place. You have to breathe, Thor. In and out,” Loki paused and demonstrated before repeating, “In…and out.”

Thor swallowed and closed his eye, trying to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, copying Loki’s instructions and example. He could hear the trickster’s soothing words and his brother’s calm measured tone seemed to pierce through the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him. Feeling Loki’s cool hand over his own helped to ground Thor in the present. After what felt like a small eternity, he was able to get his breathing under control and the fear was more manageable. Thor looked back to the trickster’s too pale face. Loki grinned feebly at him and opened his mouth to say something.

He was interrupted by a loud crashing sound somewhere in the forest, disturbingly close by, causing them both to turn their attention toward the darkness again. Thor kept his eye sharp for any movement in the shadows, forcing himself to remain calm. When he was certain they were still safe, Thor looked back to Loki. There was a hint of nervousness in the trickster’s eyes. Thor knew having his magic diminished, even temporarily, probably left Loki feeling vulnerable. The god of thunder gently squeezed his brother’s hand, reassuring the trickster that Thor would protect him.

“Your magic, it will come back, right?” Thor asked, almost dreading the answer. He didn’t think Loki would ever willingly sacrifice his magic. Then again, his brother did unexpected and often impulsive things, especially when he was desperate. Loki smiled at him.

“Of course it will,” the trickster replied, relieved that his brother was focusing on the matter at hand. “Provided I’m not killed in the battle against Ymir, which seems a distinct possibility at the moment. I have to admire the man for his foresight. He may be a monster, but he’s annoyingly good at strategy. He made sure both of us wouldn’t be at full strength in this battle. That was rather smart.”

Thor glared at his brother, anger bubbling up in his chest. “You should have told me what you were going to do, what it was going to cost.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “If I had, you would have made a scene and refused to let me help you. And then Ymir would have drained you completely, which would have killed you. Thor, we need you. New Asgard _needs_ you. I will be fine in a few hours. Stop fretting, unless you want our home to fall.”

_New Asgard needs us both, you stubborn ass,_ Thor wanted to reply. He bit his tongue, looking into the forest once again. “Can you walk?”

Loki closed his eyes and swallowed. “Not without assistance, I’m afraid.”

Thor carefully shifted his brother in his arms, helping Loki to his feet and allowing the trickster to lean against him. He got halfway up and then a sharp pain in his side caused him to falter, sending them both crashing back to the ground in an undignified tangle of limbs and Loki let out a grunt of pain.

“Thor…is there any particular reason why we’re both on the ground again?” Loki asked with a hint of irritation as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“No,” Thor grumbled, angry at himself. Loki turned his eyes to the side, studying his brother.

“You’re certain you weren’t wounded?” he asked, suspicious. Thor grasped his arm again, pulling it over his shoulders.

“I wasn’t wounded. I just tripped,” Thor replied stubbornly as he carefully pulled them back to their feet. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. The pain in his side was blinding and Thor already felt a little lightheaded. But he had to at least get his brother out of here, get him somewhere safe.

“Thor,” Loki spoke calmly. “Perhaps you should—”

“If you’re going to suggest my leaving you behind, don’t. We’re getting out of this together,” Thor muttered. He had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. If he fell, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get back to his feet again. The god of thunder could feel Loki looking at him, but focused on the current task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! The Odinsons have reunited for real. And they're both _really_ worse for wear.
> 
> Perhaps my favorite bit of dialogue to write was Loki's, "How **_dare_** you?" complaining to Thor. I mean, of all the ways to insult Loki, saying he would fit in with Dark Elves is probably one of the worst :)
> 
> New Asgard is bracing for an attack and the Odinsons are somewhat stranded at the moment.
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I love chatting with readers :-D <3
> 
> See all of you on Wednesday!


	16. Chapter 16

Both Odinsons stared wide-eyed at the sight that greeted them when they hobbled into the small village. There were bodies of Dark Elves and Jotuns everywhere, almost all of which had been cut down with bladed weapons. Thor turned to his brother, stunned, and Loki merely shrugged.

“Well, I did have Ayo and Brunnhilde with me,” he stated. “This would be impressive, but knowing them…?”

Thor turned his attention forward again. There was a wide path, a road of ice, bare of trees and plants, obviously where Ymir and his forces had marched out. Frost and snow covered everything, glistening even in the dim torchlight. Thor noticed an older car parked near one of the wooden cabins. He glanced over at his brother, who was still too pale for his liking.

“You said you sent them back to New Asgard?” Thor asked as he started for the car. Loki swallowed and stumbled, which almost brought them back to the ground.

“I thought they’d do more good there and I figured you’d want your friends to get out of here as soon as possible. We weren’t sure if you still lived. If you didn’t, better to lose two than eight,” Loki replied. “The secret path will close behind them, but I figured that we could just use the Bifrost.”

“And if I had been dead?”

Loki looked over at him with an odd expression that Thor couldn’t quite decipher. After a moment, the trickster shrugged and winced in pain. “Then I would have just used the secret path myself.”

After what seemed like an absurdly long time, they finally reached the old car and Thor shifted to let Loki lean against it. Loki closed his eyes and rested his face in his hand. Thor gripped his arm tightly.

“Hey, stay awake,” he ordered firmly. Loki gave him an annoyed look.

“Relax, Thor. I’m not going to fall asleep in this dreadful place when our lives are in peril.”

Thor looked around, feeling Stormbreaker nearby. Turning his attention back to Loki, he noticed how worn out the trickster looked. Thor needed his weapon if they were to get back to New Asgard, but he hated leaving Loki when he was vulnerable. _Gods, my heart cannot take losing my brother again,_ Thor thought as he looked around at their shadowy surroundings.

Striding past Loki, Thor pulled open the passenger side door, drawing Loki’s attention. Moving back to his brother, Thor gently guided him over the passenger’s seat, helping him to sit down. The trickster let out a whimper and sucked in his breath through his teeth, grimacing in pain, his eyes watering.

“Loki?” Thor asked, worried.

“Damn,” Loki breathed. “Oh damn. I really hate Midgardian firearms. They’re so brutish and they really hurt.”

Thor’s hand hovered over his brother. He wanted to offer Loki some comfort, but wasn’t sure how to do so without aggravating his wounded shoulder. The god of thunder settled for grasping the back of the trickster’s neck. Loki looked up at him, gripping his forearm weakly.

“Wait here,” Thor told him. “I’m going to retrieve Stormbreaker and then we’re getting out of here. Eir will be able to patch you up when we get back home.”

Loki nodded and leaned back, draping his unwounded arm over his eyes. Thor stepped away from the car, moving as fast as he could, following the call of his weapon. He could just call it, but he wanted to bind the stab wound in his side out of Loki’s line of sight.

Coming upon another small cabin, Thor stepped inside. He swallowed a sick feeling and looked around at the empty racks that had probably once held swords and spears. Stormbreaker was set up in the corner. Thor stumbled as he walked further into the space, slumping against one of the racks. The god of thunder ran a hand over his face, which was already damp with sweat.

Looking down to his side, Thor shifted his armor slightly as he tried to get a better look at the wound. He couldn’t see much, but he glimpsed dark tendrils snaking out from the wound. Memories of fighting Algrim in Svartalfheim came to mind. The unnatural shade of gray Loki turned, Thor holding him as he trembled in pain, Loki looking to his brother apologetic and scared…

Thor shook his head, banishing the memories from his mind. It was in the past. He had to focus on the present. There was a threat heading straight toward New Asgard. He needed to get back home, to protect his people and his friends.

Gritting his teeth, Thor pushed away from the rack, determined to retrieve Stormbreaker.

_*_

Loki’s brain felt annoyingly foggy. His thoughts were muddled and his shoulder was killing him. He just wanted to crawl into his nice comfortable bed and go to sleep for about a year. The trickster knew he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep for at least a few days. Not with an ancient Jotun warlord hellbent on destruction headed straight for New Asgard.

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the tattered roof of the car. This vehicle must have been from one of the campers or hikers who went missing. It smelled abysmal and the cheap material of the interior felt unpleasant. Loki didn’t even want to think about how filthy it must be. The Jotuns probably carried the damn thing back to their home for whatever reason. Something was tickling at Loki’s mind, something that didn’t make sense…

Wait a minute, why didn’t his brother just call his weapon to his hand? Why did Thor go to retrieve Stormbreaker? Loki frowned and stood from the car, wavering slightly on his feet. He raised a hand to his aching head and blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. Draining his magic was a choice made out of desperation, but he had to remove that damn cuff from Thor’s wrist if they wanted to have a fighting chance to save their home and people.

“Okay, slow steps,” Loki reminded himself as he carefully made his way in the direction he’d seen his brother go. A cold wind knifed through him as the snow continued to fall. He had just about reached the cabin Thor entered when he heard a loud crashing sound inside. Quickly stumbling up the stairs, the trickster hurried through the open door and saw Thor’s prone form almost immediately.

“Thor?” Loki called as he made his way over to his brother, falling to his knees beside him. “Thor!?”

The trickster tried shaking Thor’s shoulder, frowning when he noticed the perspiration dotting his brother’s brow. The god of thunder groaned softly and Loki tried to find what was wrong. _Ymir must have drained more than I realized. Gods, if he drained too much…I don’t know how to fix that,_ the trickster thought worriedly. Carefully rolling Thor onto his back, Loki noticed the glistening on his side almost immediately.

“Dammit, Thor!” Loki snapped as he tried to examine the wound.

Thor slowly opened his eyes, his face scrunching up slightly. “Ugh, we’re still in this dreadful place.”

Despite his annoyance, Loki snorted at his brother’s statement. He looked at the deep wound, noticing the dark tendrils around it. _Oh no. No, no, no, no,_ Loki thought, remembering being afflicted with the same poison. It worked faster in Jotuns, but it was still fatal to Aesir without an antidote. The poison of the Dark Elves was a terribly painful way to go, painful enough that it made the afflicted pray for death. Loki vividly remembered when he had been recovering from it. He had wanted to claw off his own skin. Healing from it required plenty of bedrest and pain-killing herbs. Reaching for his seidr, Loki growled in frustration when he found it was subdued.

Feeling Thor grab his hand, Loki looked to his brother.

“We don’t have time for this, Loki,” Thor told him quietly.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t hide poisoned wounds,” Loki replied sharply. Thor rolled his eye and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Loki huffed in vexation and helped him sit up. The trickster quickly took off the tattered remains of Thor’s cape and tore it into strips. It was a poor excuse for a bandage, but it was the best they had at the moment. He ignored Thor when the god of thunder sucked in his breath, grimacing in pain.

Once Loki finished binding the wound, Thor started struggling to get to his feet. Loki supported him, but nearly fell over due to how unsteady he still was. Thor grasped his shoulder tightly, making sure his brother remained standing.

Holding out his hand, Thor called for Stormbreaker. His first try, he felt overwhelming pain and fell to one knee with a grunt. Hearing Loki call his name worriedly and grab his shoulder made Thor get back to his feet. Even if he didn’t survive this battle, he needed to survive long enough to get Loki out of this place and bring him somewhere safe. His brother, his people, his friends, they needed him. The god of thunder couldn’t let them down. Thor took a deep breath and reached out his hand again, calling for his weapon.

Stormbreaker flew the short distance and smacked firmly into Thor’s hand and he almost slumped in relief. Just that simple action wore him out.

“Let’s go,” he said to Loki and the two leaned against each other as they made their way out of the cabin. Once they were outside, Thor attempted to call for the Bifrost. There was no response and Thor dipped his chin to his chest. Loki looked over at him, noticing the trouble the god of thunder was having.

“Brother?”

“I can’t call the Bifrost. Not yet. I haven’t enough strength,” Thor muttered. Loki swallowed and they both twisted when they heard a fearsome roar behind them, coming from the forest in the direction where the torchlight circle had been.

“Brunnhilde and Ayo might not have taken care of all our enemies,” Loki said dryly. A loud crashing sound and another roar seemed to confirm what Loki suspected.

“Come on,” Thor urged, pulling Loki over to the car. When they reached it, Thor all but threw Loki into the passenger side, slamming the door behind him. Stumbling around the front of the car, Thor opened the driver’s side and tossed Stormbreaker in the backseat before dropping into the driver’s seat. He grunted when his wounded side protested fiercely.

Loki glanced over at him as Thor started frantically feeling around the car, searching every crevice of the vehicle.

“If we get back to New Asgard, you need to go directly to the healers,” Loki stated.

“Really not the time, Loki,” Thor replied as he felt under the seat. Loki watched his brother’s frantic search, furrowing his brow.

“What are you doing?”

“Midgardians sometimes hide the keys to their vehicles,” Thor explained as he continued searching. Loki frowned and reached up to the mirror above him, pulling it down with a shaking hand. A set of silver keys dropped into his lap. Picking them up, he handed them to Thor.

“Do you know how to drive?” Loki asked and Thor shrugged.

“How hard can it be?” he replied. Loki studied him for a moment, skeptical, and then reached over to the seatbelt, buckling himself in. Thor put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car rumbled to life and Thor laughed in triumph, glancing over at Loki. He noticed the trickster’s eyes were wide and fixed on the windshield. Thor followed his gaze and saw the towering Jotun standing among the dark trees, holding a vicious looking axe.

“Brother, I would recommend we start moving,” Loki said with a hint of urgency. Thor nodded and pressed on the pedal as he had seen Brunnhilde do in the past. Nothing happened. Thor started pressing buttons, drawing Loki’s attention back to him.

“I thought you said you could drive.”

“I said ‘how hard could it be?’” Thor replied, pressing on the steering wheel to create a loud honk. The Jotun roared in response, making Loki cringe. Pressing another button made a loud burst of static echo from the radio. Loki closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. He opened his eyes again, watching as Thor continued trying everything in the car.

“Thor. Thor. Press them gently,” he suggested calmly, looking back to the Jotun. The creature was now approaching the car.

“I am pressing them gently,” Thor protested, frustrated, as he smacked another lever. The windshield wipers started sweeping frantically over the glass.

“Any time, brother,” Loki said, resting his head between his thumb and index finger. He watched the approaching Jotun, almost bored. Thor hit another lever and liquid sprayed across the windshield.

“Oh good. Now we can no longer see where we’re going.”

“Not helping, Loki.”

Thinking back to the few times he had been in a car and watched someone drive, the god of thunder looked around at the various levers and buttons. _Darcy used to complain about the parking break. Maybe that’s what the problem is,_ Thor thought, noticing a lever next to him. He grabbed ahold of it and pressed the button, putting it down. Parking break and then shift into gear! Thor laughed as he grabbed the lever with letters on it.

“Loki, you need to learn to have more faith,” Thor stated confidently as he put the lever up and back, then pressed the pedal in front of him. The car instantly sped backwards, smashing into a tree behind them with a crunch. Loki closed his eyes and dropped his face to his hand, exasperated.

“You were saying?” he muttered.

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor grumbled as he shifted the lever again. The Jotun was staring at them, confused. Thor pressed the gas pedal again and sped at the creature, smashing into it. Twisting the wheel as fast as he could, Thor drove in a circle. The car sped out of town, heading in the direction of New Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm posting early again. I think I like this :)
> 
> Now all the Asgardians are driving, some a little better than others ;) Loki's probably never going to get behind the wheel. He prefers to leave the driving to others (Loki doesn't care for Midgardian transportation, heehee).
> 
> So both Odinsons are in pretty bad shape and racing back for New Asgard (and Loki's so done). Okay, maybe it's just my dorky sense of humor, but I cracked myself up at Thor basically throwing Loki into the car :-D It's kind of like a mini version of Get Help. Also, the escape in the car is an homage to the escape scene in "The Dark World" (one of my favorite Thor & Loki moments).
> 
> Warning: next week is the battle for New Asgard and all three chapters (18 - 20) comes with a tissue warning. You have been warned.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love chatting with all of you.
> 
> See everyone on Friday! :)


	17. Chapter 17

“There’s a car coming this way,” Korg yelled over to Heimdall. The gatekeeper turned in the direction of the forest, squinting.

“It’s Brunnhilde,” he announced, noting the visible relief in the Asgardians who were near enough to hear. “Let her through.”

He watched as the large gate was slid open to allow the car passage. Soon the red car sped down the road, sliding to a halt. The doors opened and most of the group piled out. Heimdall raised an eyebrow when Bruce helped Sif out of the car. The warrior woman was visibly limping.

“Ymir and his forces are moving faster than we expected,” Brunnhilde spoke hurriedly. “Even using the secret path, we still encountered a few scouts on our way here. We don’t have much time. The first wave will be here within a few hours, probably all Dark Elves. At the rate they’re moving, the full might of Ymir’s forces will be upon us by tomorrow afternoon.”

Heimdall nodded, looking over to Sif. “The last group of evacuees is waiting for you on the town’s west border with Lady Nakia. I believe Loki wishes for you to journey with them. I wish you speed and safety. Go now.”

“I wish you the same, Heimdall. Keep our home safe,” Sif said, briefly grasping the gatekeeper’s arm, and then turned to Banner, who helped her to Brunnhilde’s car again. The Valkyrie tossed him the keys and he quickly got in the car. The gatekeeper watched as they sped off.

“Our defenses have been prepared and fortified,” Heimdall reported to the Valkyrie. “Lady Shuri was most helpful with those preparations. A fleet of Dora Milaje from Wakanda arrived shortly before you did, not without difficulty. This shadow grows heavier and I fear we’ll soon be cut off, if we’re not already.”

“I’ll contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and let them know what’s going on. Hopefully they will be able to send some more backup,” Wanda offered. Brunnhilde nodded and the Scarlet Witch hurried away, pulling out her cell phone. Ayo strode off to find the other Wakandans.

Heimdall turned his attention to Bucky, Steve, and Peter Parker. “I imagine you three will be staying to see out this fight.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Thor was an Avenger and he was always there for us when we needed him. More than that, he’s our friend. He needs our help, so we’re going to help him.”

Bucky smiled and dipped his head in agreement. Peter Parker stood beside the two men, looking amusingly small next to them. There was a look of determination on his young face.

“New Asgard is grateful to you for standing with us,” Heimdall spoke gratefully.

The three men hurried off to help out where they could. Heimdall turned his bright eyes to Brunnhilde, who looked over at him.

“I am glad you have returned before Ymir’s forces descend on us,” Heimdall told her and she offered him a grin. Glancing toward the barriers, the Valkyrie’s eyes suddenly lit up and she looked back to Heimdall, grasping his arm.

“Heimdall, I’ll be right back. I have an idea,” Brunnhilde said. She turned and dashed off in the direction of the Odinsons’ home. Heimdall watched her go before turning his attention back to the barrier. The Asgardians were busying themselves with various tasks, helped by the Wakandans. All that was left to do was wait for the forces that were coming.

_*_

The frost had spread throughout the forest and the massive force marching toward New Asgard had brought down many trees, clearing a very obvious path. It was large enough to serve as a decent road, the only bit of luck the Odinsons had.

Loki opened his eyes, waking from the light sleep he’d fallen into. He grimaced and put a hand to his aching head. Thor glanced over at him.

“Feel any better?” the god of thunder asked.

“Physically, not really,” Loki replied, holding his hand up in front of him and dull green wisps danced around his fingers. “But my magic is starting to return. How long have I been asleep?”

Thor shrugged, wincing at the pain from the pull on his wounds. “An hour, maybe a little more.”

Loki stared out the window at the ice and snow that coated what should have been greenery. To see winter in the middle of summer was unnerving. Loki could feel nervousness coiling in his stomach. It felt like they were speeding toward their doom. They were driving near one of the secret passageways and Loki was trying to pool together enough magic to pull a window open. It was frustratingly slow going. They were hours behind Ymir. If they had any hope of defending New Asgard, they needed to reach it before the ancient Jotun. The only way to do that was to use one of Midgard’s secret paths.

Thor grunted and sucked in his breath, drawing Loki’s attention to his brother. The god of thunder held his side with one hand, his face twisting in pain. Even in the dim lighting Loki could see Thor’s skin was beginning to take on an unnatural pallor.

“Thor?”

“I’m fine,” Thor replied quietly, swallowing as he took his hand away from the wound and put it back on the steering wheel. Loki reached over and gently placed his palm on Thor’s forehead. He could feel the unnatural warmth of a fever and the sweat that coated his brother’s brow.

“You’re hardly fine,” Loki pointed out calmly as he dropped his hand, shaking it a little and making a face of disgust at the perspiration clinging to his palm.

“I’m fine for the moment,” Thor clarified. “We’ll be back in New Asgard long before I’m in any danger.”

Loki gave him a skeptical look. “The poison of the Dark Elves works fast, brother, even in the Aesir. It may not kill you right away, but the symptoms are debilitating. You’re going to start having trouble breathing soon and that’s one of the milder effects.”

“I’ll be fine, Loki,” Thor insisted in a tone that suggested he didn’t want to speak of it any longer. The trickster shook his head and peered out the window on his side, stroking his upper lip with one long finger.

“How’s your lightning?” Loki asked. Thor held up his unwrapped hand and a spark traveled down his arm and snapped off between his fingers. Loki noticed him wince and ran a hand over his face. They needed to get back to New Asgard and soon.

“Try not to use your powers too much. It might speed the effects of the poison,” Loki suggested. “I know it is _utterly_ pointless to ask, but have you any other wounds?”

Thor swallowed and carefully steered down the slick ice path.

“I might have a couple cracked ribs,” Thor answered and Loki massaged his brow.

“By cracked, do you mean broken?” Loki asked, unable to keep the sharpness out of his tone.

“Remind me, brother, between the two of us, who was shot?” Thor shot back just as snappishly. “I am fairly certain being shot is a bit more serious than a couple cracked ribs. Especially when one foolishly sacrifices his magic, which would normally repair such a wound.”

“You are so unbelievably ungrateful. That cuff needed to come off. It would have killed you otherwise. There was only two ways to remove it and unfortunately, I didn’t have access to a key. Do you wish for me to apologize for not being the god of keys, Thor?”

Thor gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying not to snap at his brother. For as much as he loved the trickster, Loki still could get on his nerves.

“And I was grazed, not shot,” Loki finished irritably. “There _is_ a difference.”

Thor let out a bark of laughter, annoyed. “Norns, it’s the faking your death argument all over again.”

“In that you’re wrong and I’m right? That seems to be a running theme in most of our arguments, brother.”

“I’m not wrong about you faking your death _three_ separate times.”

“Two and a half,” Loki muttered under his breath and Thor glared at him, infuriated.

“It was three times, Loki! Three separate times! I remember each vividly. I remember grieving you, crying for you, mourning you!”

Loki scowled, turning his gaze out the window again. There was a tense silence in the car for a short span of time. Then Thor sighed quietly, running a hand over his own face.

“Dammit, Loki. I do not wish to fight, not when we’re heading into battle,” Thor stated. “Why must we always fight?”

Loki played with his fingers, glancing over at his brother and smiling. “To be fair, we haven’t fought for quite some time. I suppose we were long overdue for one.”

Thor let out a soft snort, keeping his eyes on the glistening road. Loki adjusted his seat so he was reclining back slightly. He folded his hands over his stomach.

“May I ask you a question, brother?” Thor said, drawing the trickster’s attention back to him.

“Of course,” Loki replied, a little suspicious.

“How were you able to do magic through an illusion? I have never witnessed such a feat before. I admit, I don’t know fully about all your abilities, but I didn’t think you were able to perform acts like that without being physically present.”

Loki furrowed his brow a little. “No, I’ve never been able to do something like that before. Mother taught me how to use illusions, but she never taught me how to use complex magic through them, not like that. I don’t know if even she possessed that ability. By all rights…it should be impossible.”

The trickster paused and glanced at Thor. “I really don’t know how I was able to do that, but it was rather interesting. Adrenaline, perhaps.”

Thor smiled as he continued steering over the slippery ice. “Well, however you did it, I’m glad you did. You probably bought me a few more hours. It unnerved Ymir, which might make him sloppy when he attacks New Asgard. It could tip the scales in our favor.”

Loki looked back out the window. He wished he shared his brother’s optimism, but he doubted very much that his magic intimidated the ancient Ymir.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, deciding to humor Thor for the time being.

The path was slick and it made steering rather difficult. Thor glanced over at Loki, concerned. The trickster, feeling eyes on him, turned his attention to his brother. Loki turned his gaze back out the windshield, looking for any enemies hiding in the shadows. He couldn’t tell the time of day due to how dark it was. That bothered Loki more than he thought it would.

“Thor, neither of us is fighting fit. If we go back to New Asgard, we’re almost certainly going to our deaths. We won’t survive this fight. We could seek haven at a neighboring city, gather our allies and resources, actually put up a decent fight and defeat Ymir.”

A half-smile danced across Thor’s lips. “Loki, are you suggesting exercising caution? Because if so, I’m a little worried.”

Loki smirked. “You know me, brother. I’m always doing the unexpected.” The trickster went quiet for a moment, his eyes fixing on the frozen landscape. “I do whatever offers the greatest chance of survival. Based on our current circumstances and conditions, going back to New Asgard…it’s suicide.”

“Loki, I cannot allow our people to be slaughtered.”

“Well, you could, but you won’t,” Loki responded with a small grin. “Very well.”

“I do agree with you on one thing: surviving this fight is unlikely. We both shouldn’t fall fighting Ymir. One of us needs to live to protect and lead the survivors.”

Loki turned his eyes to his brother and Thor carefully steered through the forest, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn’t dare look at the trickster, worried that doing so would break his resolve. Thor felt most confident when Loki was at his side, but he couldn’t bring himself to take his brother into a battle that was unlikely to go in their favor. Thor didn’t want Loki to die.

“Brother, I failed to protect you from Thanos, but I can make sure you are safe this time. I can make sure you live,” he started. “I will drop you off some place where you can find somewhere to hide until you’ve recovered—”

“No.”

“Loki—”

“No. You’re not going to run off and martyr yourself. This fight is too important. There is too much at stake. Besides, it has been some time since I’ve had a chance to make a heroic entrance and save the day. You’re not going to rob me of that moment,” Loki sniffed, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

Thor grinned and shook his head. “I could order you to obey, you know.”

Loki snorted. “You could try.”

The two shared a brief laugh. They were aching and almost certainly driving to their deaths, but they were together. In the moment, that was all that mattered. Thor sucked in his breath and winced. Every breath seemed to hurt and the pain in his side was starting to intensify. His vision was starting to swim. Loki glanced at Thor and then looked back outside, rubbing his palms together swiftly. He let out a slow, steadying breath.

“I’m going to try opening up the passageway,” Loki warned softly. “Be ready. If I can do it, I won’t be able to hold it open for long.”

Thor nodded and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Loki let out his breath, focusing on his hands. He gradually pulled them apart, clenching his teeth as his arms started shaking. A few feet away, Thor could see a glimmering narrow tunnel start to appear. He steered the car toward it, pressing on the accelerator pedal.

It slowly grew and just when Thor thought he was going to crash into the narrow opening, it widened just enough for the car to pass through. They were engulfed in even thicker darkness, but Thor could see a faint light just ahead and pushed down even more on the pedal.

A split second before the opening snapped shut, the car burst through the other side. Loki slumped back in his seat, sweat dripping off his hair and face. He groaned and threw his unwounded arm over his eyes.

“Loki?”

“Fine, I’m fine,” he muttered, drawing in a deep breath. “Just not something I would have done had I any other choice.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he reached over, shaking Loki. The trickster opened his eyes and glared at his brother in annoyance, but soon saw what Thor did. The frost stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction and in the distance, they could hear the sounds of the Dark Elves and Jotuns marching toward Asgard. They could feel the faint vibrations through the car.

“We won’t make it there before the first attack,” Loki breathed.

“No, but we will make it before Ymir reaches New Asgard,” Thor stated with more confidence than he felt. Loki looked over at his brother, swallowing nervously.

“Last chance for us to turn back,” he offered. “Live to fight another day.”

Thor met his brother’s gaze, an apologetic expression on his face. Loki smirked, shaking his head ruefully.

“Didn’t think so,” he sighed, sinking down in his seat and putting his feet up on the dashboard. “Well, it’s as good a day to die as any. Onwards we go.”

Thor smiled and steered the car onto the road, heading for New Asgard.

“You know we’re definitely doing ‘Get Help,’ right?”

“No.”

“Oh yes we are.”

“If we’re going to die, can we at least attempt to do so with a little dignity?”

“It works every time. We’re doing it.”

_*_

Just before dawn, the power in New Asgard went out. Heimdall noticed the few lights that were on blink out, momentarily plunging the town into total darkness.

“Well that’s not good,” Bucky stated the obvious from where he stood nearby. Steve stood next to him and snickered at his friend’s observation. They were both armed with their weapons of choice. They exchanged a look and made their way to the frontlines, where they would be able to do the most good. Peter Parker cleared his throat and straightened his back a little more. He was standing next to the gatekeeper and his suit shimmered even in the darkness.

“Our generators will power up shortly,” the gatekeeper called out, his voice clear in the eerily quiet darkness. “Everyone remain calm.”

Looking back to the forest in the distance, Heimdall saw it was completely covered in frost and now that frost was steadily sweeping towards the barriers they had erected around New Asgard. There was a quiet click and buzz as the generators kicked in. The streetlamps blinked on again, revealing the frost was even closer than before and moving even more rapidly.

“Did I miss anything?” Brunnhilde asked as she jogged up next to the gatekeeper, sliding one last knife in a sheath on her hip.

“The first wave is almost here,” Heimdall reported. He glanced over to where the Dora, headed by Okoye, stood behind their king. Shuri and Nakia stood with them, dressed in their own armor. Bucky and Steve stood with the Asgardian citizens on the frontlines. Dr. Banner said he would join them once he made sure the hospital was ready to receive casualties.

Heimdall and Brunnhilde looked to the side when Wanda ran up to them, stopping next to Peter Parker.

“I finally got through to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she reported. “They will assemble the Avengers as well as some agents to send to New Asgard. But it will take them a while to get here. It’s too dark to fly straight here. They have to land in a neighboring country and make their way to the borders, but they’re unsure how long it will take to get through the darkness. We’re on our own for today and possibly tomorrow. Can we hold the town for that long?”

“We can try,” Brunnhilde replied. Wanda shifted her weight slightly, biting her lower lip as she looked out to the now frost-covered field. The frost rapidly climbed over the fence, breaching their defenses, and spread over the streets of New Asgard, sweeping through the entire town. The people preparing to defend the town had to work their feet out of the layer of ice.

“The darkness is going to make driving here difficult too,” Wanda mentioned, frowning as she pulled her feet free. “Is there any way we can break it?”

Heimdall shook his head. “It’s a weapon created by Thanos. The titan tied it to Ymir’s life force and Ymir has unleashed it. It remains as long as he lives and the longer he lives, the stronger and deeper it becomes.”

“That’s reassuring,” Brunnhilde muttered, glancing over at Heimdall. “Any sign of Lackey and the Big Guy?”

“They’ll be here before Ymir reaches us,” Heimdall stated. He was cut off by a loud horn. Looking up, they saw hundreds of Dark Elves charge out of the forest.

“Weapons up, fellows,” they heard Korg call to the gladiators. “It's time to defend our home.”

The Dark Elves spread in a half circle, running straight for the high fence the Asgardians and their allies had managed to erect.

“Steady,” Heimdall called out to the citizenry. The people stood firm, weapons held at the ready, watching the advancing army. The Valkyrie and the gatekeeper watched as the Elves jumped at the barrier and were thrown off by the force field. It didn’t seem to deter them as they started hacking, slashing, and blasting it with their weapons.

Suddenly, there was a sizzling sound.

“They’ve must have destroyed the discs,” Peter said to the two Asgardians. The gatekeeper could hear the young Wakandan inventor curse loudly, which seemed to confirm Peter’s observation. Heimdall and Brunnhilde exchanged a look before each drew their sword. The Asgardian citizens did the same.

“Oh, it’s weapons time. Okay,” Peter said, glancing over at Wanda. She looked at him and smiled confidently, red mist gathering around her hands. Her pupils lit up with bright red light. Peter grinned widely and pulled on his mask, crouching down slightly, waiting for Heimdall’s signal.

The force field disintegrated and the Elves spilled through the hole in the barrier, quickly climbing over the fence, only to be caught in the return fire from the freed gladiators and Bucky. Undeterred, the Elves started firing their weapons back and continued scaling the barrier, soon attacking the citizens. The sound of weapons blasting the gate indicated it too would soon be breached. The citizens backed up slightly when the large, heavy gate fell and the horde of Dark Elves spilled through.

“After you,” Brunnhilde said to Heimdall with a wink. The gatekeeper smiled and then charged into the fight with a loud yell, wielding his sword. Wanda shot up into the sky and the Wakandans charged forward with the Asgardians. The gatekeeper could hear the Valkyrie and Peter Parker right beside him as they ran to meet the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BATTLE FOR NEW ASGARD HAS BEGUN!!!! :-D
> 
> This fic had to have one of those dramatic, running to meet the enemy moments. It seemed like a good place to end the chapter.
> 
> At the risk of sounding like a complete dork: I am _super_ excited! There is some serious giddiness happening at the moment. OMG, people, next week is the actual battle for New Asgard :) (I am freaking excited to see everyone's reactions).
> 
> As I mentioned before: **next week's chapters (18-20) all come with a tissue warning! You have been warned**
> 
> I really can't think of much else to say. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story :)
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely _love_ chatting with all of you :)
> 
> See everyone Monday!


	18. Chapter 18

Thor and Loki arrived to see an alarming number of Dark Elves pouring into New Asgard. Bringing the car to a screeching halt, Thor quickly grabbed Stormbreaker from out of the backseat. He saw Loki get out on his side, staring wide-eyed at the frozen town and the enemies that swarmed it. Both brothers twisted to look behind them when they heard the loud, unmistakable bellows of Jotuns coming from the forest.

Thor moved over to his brother. A strong gust of wind whipped up icy particles, which beat against them. They both raised a hand to protect their faces, looking to each other. Loki nodded in response to the question in Thor’s expression. Wrapping an arm around his brother, Thor called the Bifrost. He felt a stabbing pain in his side, but ignored it.

When they landed in New Asgard, Thor fell to his knees with a grunt, bringing Loki down with him. The trickster groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

“I’m _really_ starting to become tired of the ground,” Loki mentioned dryly, climbing unsteadily to his feet and offering his brother a hand. Thor accepted it and Loki carefully pulled him up, noticing his brother grimacing. Both brothers looked around at the town, which was completely coated in glistening white frost. It was a strange and disturbing sight.

Loki opened his mouth to order Thor to go to the healers but was cut off when a beam of energy blasted a wall near them, causing the brothers to cringe. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him behind the nearest building. Loki winced and gasped when his wounded shoulder struck the cold hard surface of the wall.

“Sorry,” Thor whispered to him, his attention not moving from the direction where the shot had come from.

Glancing over at his brother, Loki could see lightning traveling over Thor’s limbs. Drawing his daggers, the trickster stepped forward when a Dark Elf rounded the corner, stabbing through the thick armor and then slitting the foul creature’s throat. Thor jumped out and landed in the center of the others, unleashing a powerful web of lightning that took care of the rest.

Loki cleaned off his daggers on the ground and nodded to Thor. The trickster suddenly clutched the sides of his head and fell to his knees with a cry of pain. He clenched his eyes shut.

_Three times the mighty Thor will fall and on the third time he will not rise again. You cannot prevent this. You cannot save him, Laufeyson. You shall be helpless as you watch me kill your brother. New Asgard shall be reduced to rubble and this planet will be mine._

“Loki?” Thor’s worried voice pierced through the fog of pain in his mind. “Brother, what’s the matter?”

Loki felt Thor’s warm hand on the back of his neck and focused on the familiar comforting gesture, letting it ground him in the present. He felt Thor pull him close and heard a weapon firing dangerously near them. Loki could sense the danger they were in, but knew his brother could protect them for a moment. He could sense Thor’s lightning. His brother was weakening, but his power was still a force to be reckoned with.

_Get out of my head!_ Loki thought before closing his mind to Ymir, banishing the Jotun from his thoughts as he had done to Thanos so many years ago. He reached out and tightly clutched Thor’s arm, drawing in a deep breath.

“Brother?”

Loki slowly opened his eyes again, blinking a few times. He looked up into Thor’s concerned blue gaze. He raised his hand to clutch the one that was holding the back of his neck.

“I’m fine,” Loki said breathlessly, raising his free hand to his nose and wiping away the blood he felt there. He sniffled a little and swallowed, taking a moment to regain his composure.

“What—?”

“Ymir, he was trying to use Thanos’ tactics to rattle me,” Loki said, coughing. “I know how to counter such tactics. It’s a rather foolish strategy on his part. Not to mention boring.”

Thor looked unconvinced. “Are you certain you’re okay?”

Loki pulled a dagger from its sheath and hurled it at a Dark Elf that was rushing them. It sang through the air, piercing the creature’s eye, killing it. The trickster looked back to his brother with a raised eyebrow. Thor smiled and shook his head, helping Loki back to his feet.

The two brothers quickly continued on their way. Loki tried bringing Thor to the hospital, but the pandemonium in the streets kept pushing them in different directions. The two constantly got swept up in the ebb and flow of the battle that filled the streets of New Asgard. They soon found themselves in the thick of the fighting, near where the barriers had been.

“About time you two showed up,” Brunnhilde yelled over to them as she decapitated an Elf and kicked a second to the ground, where Ayo promptly speared the evil creature through. The Valkyrie’s hair was tied back tightly and she looked every inch the warrior she was.

Hearing gunshots, Loki looked over to where Bucky was exchanging fire with another group of Dark Elves. A familiar shield swept through a large group of Elves, knocking them all to the ground.

“Well, we would have arrived sooner, but traffic was a pain,” Loki quipped loudly, glancing over his shoulder when Thor jumped forward into a cluster of enemies. “How goes the battle?”

Loki turned and stabbed an Elf repeatedly in the chest, spinning around so the body shielded him from the blast of another’s weapon. Okoye speared through the shooter. She gave Loki a very unimpressed look before turning her attention back to fighting off the numerous attackers, who were swarming the Asgardians and their allies.

“Oh you know, how it always goes with Dark Elves,” Brunnhilde replied and they both ducked from fired beams of energy. “They’re annoying, but manageable. We know that will change when Ymir arrives.”

Loki grabbed a staff that was swung at him, struggling to keep ahold of it. He threw the Dark Elf over his hip to the ground then spun the staff around, pressing the button that discharged a beam of energy. Grimacing, he sucked in his breath and gingerly touched his aching shoulder.

“Have we contacted our allies?” Loki asked, looking up and trying to get an idea of the situation on the ground. A row of Dark Elves were lined up, aiming their spears at the fighting citizens. A wall of red appeared before the Asgardians, protecting them from the deadly beams of energy. The red, white, and blue shield made quick work of the firing squad. Steve caught his shield when it returned to him and immediately turned to strike down another two Elves.

“We have,” Brunnhilde replied, cutting off an Elf’s arm and then stabbing it through the throat. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to try sending reinforcements, however according to Heimdall, by the time they arrive, this damn smoke or shadow or whatever it is will be too thick for them to navigate. So we either need to invent a new light source bright enough to pierce this cloud cover or kill Ymir. Got any suggestions for how to do either?”

“I’m afraid not,” Loki stated grimly before kicking another Elf away and stabbing the creature.

“Gotta say, I’m _really_ wishing you two were owed another favor from the Grandmaster. He’d probably come in handy in this fight,” Brunnhilde mentioned and Loki snorted. He looked over to where he’d last seen his brother.

“Where in the seven hells is Thor? He needs to get to the healers,” Loki grumbled.

The trickster deflected a strike and slashed at the Elf that was attacking him. Stumbling over another Elf’s body and falling backwards with a grunt, Loki tried to regain his footing while also trying to protect himself from the Elf’s continued attack. He heard a fearsome yell and saw a flash of red. Ayo speared the attacking Elf through and then fought off another two that were running in as backup.

“You good, Lackey?” Brunnhilde asked, concerned, as she helped the trickster back to his feet. “You’re looking paler than normal and that’s a nasty looking shoulder wound.”

“I’m fine,” Loki replied, slightly breathless, glancing over to where there was another bolt of lightning. It was close to the fences and barriers, where Elves were still pouring through in alarming numbers. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head before starting to fight his way through the enormous horde.

_*_

Thor was already starting to feel weariness seep into his bones. His side was aching fiercely and every move felt like it would end his life. Still he kept fighting, relying on the rush of adrenaline to keep him on his feet. Stormbreaker and his lightning were of great use as he kept striking down Elves, but both were rapidly draining his energy.

He could hear the sound of Shuri’s energy blasters nearby. Thor had caught a glimpse of her fighting alongside Korg and Miek. The former gladiators had obviously taken a real shine to the young woman, which didn’t surprise the god of thunder at all.

“Hey Thor,” Steve’s voice sounded strangely echoing, even though the god of thunder could see him out of the corner of his eye. “Whoa, easy, buddy.”

Bucky carefully grabbed Thor’s elbow from his other side, steadying him. “You okay, Thor?”

Thor swallowed and nodded, looking around. He hadn’t realized just how close he’d gotten to the barrier. The god of thunder was right in the middle of the most intense fighting. Glancing over the heads of the Dark Elves, he caught a glimpse of a wave of Jotuns charging out from the forest, roaring as they raised their weapons, heading straight for the town.

“Well that’s not good,” he heard Bucky say even as he aimed his weapon for the oncoming onslaught. The three men glanced over to Heimdall, who shouted a warning about the approaching threat to the Asgardians and their allies. The gatekeeper showed no signs of tiring as he lifted his sword again, awaiting the arrival of the Jotuns.

“Do you see Loki anywhere?” Thor asked, wincing at the rawness of his throat.

A dagger shot past his ear, downing an Elf who had been sneaking up on the three men.

“I’m right here, you oaf.”

Thor smiled at the old taunt as Loki approached them and retrieved his dagger, slipping it back into a sheath. The trickster then approached his brother, grabbing Thor’s other elbow. Another red shield descended behind them and Thor saw Loki nod to someone in the distance.

“Loki,” Thor breathed his name in relief. He shot a bolt of lightning over the trickster’s shoulder, downing an Elf who had been sneaking up on Loki. The dark-haired god glanced behind him before turning his attention back to his brother. His eyes widened slightly for a split second when he heard the roar of the Jotuns.

“I cannot believe you actually wound up right in the damn center of the fighting. Come on, we need to get you to the healers,” Loki grumbled, looking over at Steve and Bucky. “He was wounded with a poisoned blade and now he’s going to be stubborn.”

“I need to stay in this fight,” Thor stated. Loki gave Steve and Bucky an “I told you so” look and the man out of time just smiled, shaking his head. The Jotuns crashed upon the fighting citizens, only to be met with rounds fired from the weapons of the gladiators. Thor saw Heimdall fighting near Korg, easily cutting down the enemies that surrounded them.

“It’s okay, Thor. We can handle things for a bit,” Bucky reassured him, drawing the god of thunder’s attention back to him.

“This is just the first round. We’re going to need you for the main battle, big guy,” Steve added.

Thor looked at his friends, studying them for a moment. He hated leaving a battle that was still being waged, but he knew he wasn’t going to do much good in his current condition. If he wanted to protect his people from Ymir, he needed to take care of the poison coursing through his veins. Turning to his brother, he gave Loki a short nod.

A look of relief spread across Loki’s face and he led his brother down a pathway where the fighting wasn’t as intense. Thor caught a glimpse of red shimmering around them and he almost smiled, assuming that Wanda was using her magic to help them.

They finally managed to weave their way out of the worst of the fighting and walked briskly down the street leading to the hospital, staying close to buildings to avoid unwanted attention. Loki held up his dagger and pushed Thor behind him slightly when a pair of Dark Elves started running toward them, but the Elves suddenly found themselves tightly wrapped up in webbing. They fell over sideways and writhed about on the ground, trying to get free.

Loki let out a breath and continued pulling his brother in the direction of the hospital. Thor focused mostly on staying upright, walking forward, and breathing, which was starting to become difficult. Judging from the look his brother gave him, Loki heard the change in his respiration. He felt himself slowing down, unable to walk at a quick pace anymore. Thor stumbled and Loki instantly grabbed his arm, pulling it over his shoulders so he could help his brother remain on his feet.

“We’re almost there, Thor,” the trickster told him, yelling over the loud battle. Loki flinched when another Elf fired a blast dangerously near them. Thor gritted his teeth and twisted, throwing a bolt of lightning at the Elf, easily taking care of the threat.

Suddenly, Thor’s legs gave out and he brought them both crashing to the icy ground. It felt like lava was spreading through his veins and he couldn’t breathe. He started clawing at his neck, trying desperately to draw in breath. His vision went white for a moment before returning. Next to him, Thor heard Loki curse as he moved over to his side and carefully turned him onto his back, pulling his hands away from his throat.

“You don’t get to give up, Thor!” Loki shouted at him over the cacophony of battle, ducking when an ice dagger flew perilously close to his head. “You didn’t drag me all the way back into some hopeless battle just to die during the first damn wave! Now get up! Get! Up!”

The trickster placed a hand on his chest and Thor felt the pleasant coolness of Loki’s seidr pool. It felt weaker than it usually did, but it briefly loosened up the iron vice that seemed to have clamped down on his lungs. Drawing in a shallow breath, Thor slowly climbed back to his feet, relying heavily on Loki’s help. He could hear the sounds of weapons clashing and screams all around him. There was the faint scent of fire and blood in the freezing cold air, the sounds and smells of death. A frigid wind pushed against him when he found his feet again and it was so strong, it might have knocked Thor down had he not been holding onto Loki. The trickster closed his eyes briefly and turned his face away from the icy gust.

“Can’t. Walk,” Thor gasped, clutching the front of his brother’s shirt. The cold air hurt his eyes and his throat. He rested his head against Loki’s neck, trying to force himself to move. The world was spinning and it still felt like his veins were burning. Drawing in breath was difficult, almost impossible and Thor felt like he was drowning, even though he was nowhere near water. Part of him just wanted to lie down and curl up in a ball. _How in the seven hells did Loki manage to survive this!? And on his own!?_ Thor wondered.

Loki let out a cry of pain when an energy beam grazed his arm. The trickster twisted around and threw a weak ball of magic at the Dark Elf, barely knocking him down. His magic was returning, but it obviously had a ways to go.

“Yes, you damn well can, Thor!” Loki snapped. “We’re both going to die here if you keep being stubborn. Now come on!”

Loki pulled him forward, gritting his teeth as he continued moving toward the hospital, which was right up ahead. They were almost there. He could see it. Thor was rigid with pain and he had an iron grasp on Loki’s shirt. He could feel the unnatural heat from Thor’s brow against his neck. The trickster could hear how much difficulty the god of thunder was having breathing, even in the violent winds and over the loud sounds of battle. Loki had taken most of Thor’s weight on himself. His own legs were starting to feel shaky and he was starting to perspire, but he continued on. Every now and again, a blast of energy would pass dangerously close to them or an ice weapon from a Jotun and Loki prayed they wouldn’t get hit with a lucky shot.

When they stepped through the doors and into the warm hospital, Loki almost collapsed in relief, but he kept going. Until Thor was being seen to by a healer, the trickster had to keep going. Looking around, Loki couldn’t see any healers, but he could hear them tending to patients. Swallowing, Loki shouted for Eir, hoping he would be heard over the pandemonium in the hospital. His brother’s head was lolling and his skin was an alarming shade of gray.

Thor let go of his shirt and slumped in his grasp, causing Loki to stumble and fall to his knees. Loki winced when he hit the hard tiled floor, letting out a gasp of pain. The trickster dropped his chin to his chest, panting, searching for a hidden reservoir of strength. He was exhausted and spent. It would be so easy to just give up and wait for the healers to find them, hope they would in time. Loki wasn’t sure if he had it in him to get back up.

Glancing over at his brother, the gray hue of Thor’s face sent a spike of fear through the trickster. The Dark Elves had already stolen Frigga, Loki would be damned if he let the same vile creatures take his brother. The trickster tightened his hold on Thor and took a deep breath.

“I’ve got you, brother,” Loki whispered.

Through sheer willpower, Loki forced himself back up to his feet. The trickster gritted his teeth and held onto Thor, dragging him forward, following the sounds of rushing footsteps. They were cutting it much, _much_ too close. Loki continued yelling for Eir, knowing she had to be around there somewhere.

The flame-haired Eir stepped out into the brightly lit hall and her dark eyes widened significantly when she saw the Odinsons.

“Gods, the state of the two of you,” she exclaimed, rushing down the hall to help Loki. “Bring him in here.”

Loki followed her into a quiet, dimly lit room. The windows were closed and barricaded, muting the sounds of the raging battle outside. Loki and Eir carefully guided the god of thunder to the single bed in the room. Thor immediately tried to curl up, whimpering softly. His entire body was still rigid and the gray hue was becoming more pronounced.

“Norns, you should have brought him straight here,” Eir chided as she helped Loki uncurl Thor, draping a blanket over the fallen god. “I will be right back with the antidote. Dark Elf poison, correct?”

Loki nodded, too worn out to speak. He watched as the healer hurried off and turned his attention back to his brother, who was wheezing for breath. Tears were leaking out of the corner of Thor’s eye, which was clenched shut, and he clutched the sheets of the bed, his teeth gritted. Loki gently took the god of thunder’s hand in his.

“Eir will return soon with the antidote. If I was able to survive this foul poison, you’ll be able to,” Loki whispered. He could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his brother’s skin. Thor was wheezing and gasping, gulping in whatever little air he could get. It was a horrible and frightening sound, reminding the trickster how much danger his brother was in. Hearing something crash outside followed by a Jotun roar, Loki glanced over his shoulder to the boards covering the windows.

“Loki,” Thor managed to gasp out, drawing the trickster’s attention to him. “You need to go back. Keep our people safe, protect them.”

His weak but unyielding grip on Loki’s hand contradicted his words. Loki smiled and squeezed Thor’s hand.

“I shall,” Loki promised. “I would never miss such chaos or the opportunity to reaffirm my title as the savior of Midgard. I will stay with you until you fall asleep and then I will return to the battle. I will help fight back Ymir’s forces until you can rejoin us and defeat him.”

Thor studied his brother’s face with a strange expression. “What if I can’t?”

Loki frowned and tilted his head. “Can’t what?”

“Can’t defeat Ymir,” Thor clarified, hesitating as he continued struggling to breathe. “He’s as strong as Thanos and we’re so few. We’re cut off from our allies. What if we lose this fight, Loki?”

Loki thought for a moment, figuring out what to say. He did feel unease and highly doubted their chances to survive the approaching threat. Loki had already predicted New Asgard would fall, but he believed their allies would be able to defeat Ymir eventually. Even if they didn’t live to see it.

Listening to Thor struggle to breathe, seeing the worry in his brother’s expression, Loki decided to offer the god of thunder what little comfort he could. The trickster carefully stretched himself out on the bed next to his brother, wrapping an arm around Thor. Loki held him tightly while being careful not to obstruct his breathing.

“We won’t lose,” Loki lied. “You will defeat Ymir, as you did Hela and Thanos and the many other foes you’ve faced throughout your life.”

“How can you be so certain?”

A mischievous smirk danced across Loki’s face and he shrugged. “Because that’s what heroes do.”

Thor smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki’s brow, taking comfort in his brother’s nearness. He knew the trickster was almost certainly lying and probably had his doubts about the outcome of the battle, but the fact that Loki was willing to offer him comfort warmed Thor’s heart. They really had come a very long way. Looking to the boarded up window, the god of thunder frowned.

“You will be careful, won’t you? Do not do anything too reckless,” he said and he felt Loki nod against his shoulder. “Loki, please. Find Heimdall or Brunnhilde or someone to watch your back while you’re out there.”

“I will, Thor. This isn’t my first battle,” Loki muttered with a hint of petulance. “Just focus on getting better.”

A brief flash of orange light, followed by a loud explosion made both brothers cringe. They glanced over to the room door when Eir re-entered, holding a large syringe filled with clear liquid.

“This is a powerful concoction, my lord,” she warned. “I’m afraid it will knock you out for a time, but when you wake, you will be feeling mostly back to your old self.”

Thor held his arm out, allowing her to find his vein, and shuddered as another wave of pain traveled through him. He could feel Loki’s grip on his free hand tighten as the trickster rose to his feet. Once Eir had finished administering the antidote, Thor began to feel woozy almost instantly. He looked up at his brother, who was swimming in and out of focus.

“Eir,” Thor called to the healer, looking over to where she still stood beside his bed. “My brother’s shoulder is wounded and needs to be seen to.”

“Yes, my lord,” Eir replied. “I’ll make sure he’s patched up before he goes back out.”

Thor looked back to Loki, whose expression was unreadable. Fear gripped his heart and for a moment, Thor was worried this would be the last time he’d ever see his brother. _Everyone dies alone,_ Ymir had said in his dream.

“Don’t be reckless. Don’t want…to lose…you…again,” Thor mumbled to Loki, his words slurring together and fading. His eyelids suddenly felt like lead. Loki smiled and put a hand over Thor’s eyes, urging them to close.

“Rest, brother,” he said softly. “I shall see you when you awaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so excited to post this week's chapters since I started posting this fic. I kept going back and polishing them a bit until it flowed the way I wanted it to. I can't wait to read the reaction to them :)
> 
> Dark Elf poison is nasty stuff, as you can see. It definitely took Thor out of the battle (albeit temporarily). Don't worry, he'll be back next chapter. Chapter nineteen is probably my favorite of this fic.
> 
> Not much more to add. I still can't believe we've reached the climactic battle already! :-D
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I absolutely love responding to you lot and chatting with you :)
> 
> Next chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See everyone then!


	19. Chapter 19

Thor wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he awoke to the sound of shattering glass and screaming. His eye snapped open and he sat up. While he still felt mildly sore, Thor could breathe easily and his veins no longer felt as though they were coursing with fire. He was pleased to find his lightning was strong as ever. Glancing to the side, Thor grinned when he saw Stormbreaker leaning against the wall. Dropping his legs off the side of the bed, Thor put his feet on the ground and stood up. Someone had bandaged his wounds while he slept and the god of thunder felt fighting fit. A feeling of determination filled Thor. It was time to save his home.

Grabbing his axe, Thor moved to the door, throwing it open. He was hit with a blast of freezing cold air that made him cringe. Stepping out into the hall, he could see the wounded lining the walls. Nurses and healers were dashing between stretchers, seeing to the multitude of patients, many of whom were moaning in pain. Thor could see a few stretchers with white sheets covering them, most stained with blood.

When he reached the front of the hospital, Thor could see the healers and nurses struggling to put the boards on the windows again. They were being pelted with hail and ice. Snow was starting to build up in small piles beside the windows, which were all shattered. Thor could see slivers of glass covering the ground in the lobby.

Eir was standing near the front desk, instructing the healers and nurses, while also caring for a nurse who had a gash on her brow. She glanced over at Thor when he approached.

“You’re looking better, my lord,” she commented, turning her eyes back to her work. “Normally I would recommend bed rest for at least a day or two, but based on how the fight is going, I feel we need you more in this battle.”

“My brother?” Thor asked.

“After you fell asleep, I took care of Loki’s wounds and then he went back out to the fight. As far as I know, he’s still out there,” Eir responded as she finished bandaging the nurse’s wound and gestured for another nurse to lead the woman somewhere safe. “The Asgardians and our allies have been holding back Ymir’s forces all day. They have done an admirable job, but since Ymir’s arrival earlier this evening, the battle is no longer going in our favor.”

Thor nodded. “Then I best get out there.”

Eir smiled as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She gestured to the doors. “Just be careful. Your natural healing abilities may be slower than you’re used to. The poison of Dark Elves is potent and it takes some time to recover fully.”

Thor dipped his head in appreciation and then strode purposefully toward the entrance, pushing open the door and stepping out into the icy setting. The god of thunder was driven by a determination to protect his home, his friends, his people.

Thor nearly slid on the slick ice that covered the ground. Looking around, Thor could see everything was covered in ice and frost, which glistened in the muted light from the street lamps. The temperature had dropped significantly and Thor shivered a little. There were large splatters of blood in the snow and Thor could hear screams, shouting, and weapons firing. The faint scent of fire was in the air. It was clear the battle had been raging for some time.

The roar of a Jotun brought his attention up. Taking to the sky, Thor flew high above New Asgard, getting an idea of the situation. The Dark Elves and Jotuns were pouring through the fallen barriers in large numbers. The fighting had spilled into almost every street, consuming the small town. He could see random spots of flames burning in the streets and a couple buildings showed evidence of fire damage. Everywhere he looked, there was fighting. Thor could see Steve and Bucky, fighting back-to-back in the center of a large horde of Dark Elves, aided by the Dora and the gladiators. He caught a glimpse of Heimdall striking down enemies, near where Steve and Bucky were fighting. T’Challa was also near them, as was Nakia and Okoye. The Wakandans were easy to spot and they fought with an ease that Thor had rarely seen before. Shuri was standing with the gladiators, holding her own with her energy weapons.

Wanda was making good use of her magic, hurling large objects at the Jotuns, who were viciously cutting down Asgardians. Peter Parker used his webbing to bind a number of Dark Elves together, essentially rendering them helpless. The Hulk was throwing Dark Elves at Jotuns and even kicked a Jotun clear over a building. The god of thunder was pleased to see his friends were still alive and relatively unharmed. But he felt a pang of fear as well.

Thor didn’t see Loki anywhere. There was no sign of his brother in the streets and he hadn’t been in the hospital either. Where was Loki?

Noticing a rather large mass of Jotuns and Dark Elves circling around the fighting citizens led by Heimdall, Thor rushed down toward them. He let loose an explosion of lightning, destroying most of the group and knocking almost all the rest down. Lightning raced over his limbs and struck any enemy within range. Thor spun and punched a large Jotun in the jaw, zapping him and knocking him flat on the ice.

“Good to have you with us again, Thor,” Heimdall said as he struck down another Jotun and then stabbed a Dark Elf who had been creeping up behind him.

“Glad to see you, Heimdall,” Thor greeted with a bright smile, punching another Elf away. “Where is Ymir?”

“I’m afraid it’s difficult to see him. He’s cloaked in the same kinds of spells used by Thanos,” Heimdall replied. Thor frowned, hearing a strange tone in Heimdall’s voice. It made him feel uneasy.

“Have you seen my brother?”

Heimdall glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the raging battle, kicking an Elf to the ground and skewering him. “Loki has been helping to lead the fight against Ymir’s forces in your stead. The last I saw of him, he and Brunnhilde were fighting Ymir. But that was hours ago. The Frost Giant pushed further into New Asgard. He was proving to be a very difficult opponent. I’m afraid your brother and Brunnhilde were struggling.”

“I must find them,” Thor stated, striking down another Jotun with Stormbreaker. “Can you handle things here?”

Heimdall nodded once, slashing two Dark Elves. “Good luck, Thor.”

Thor grinned at him and allowed lightning to wreathe around his limbs again, starting to make his way down the street and further into the town. Kicking a Dark Elf, Thor started storming through the clusters of enemies. He swung Stormbreaker in wide arcs, cutting down the attacking Jotuns and Dark Elves. A blade of ice sliced his upper arm and Thor turned, letting loose a bolt of lightning. He could hear Korg yelling and firing his heavy beam cannon. Under that, he could faintly hear the energy blasts from Shuri’s paw-shaped weapons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw a purple force field in the shape of a dome appear briefly, which he recognized as a weapon of Black Panther. It sent a large amount of Dark Elves flying back. Still, the forces continued pouring in. People were screaming, being cut down, and there were large pools of blood in the snow.

Thor quickly ran at a pair of Dark Elves who were attacking an Asgardian woman who was trying to help a wounded Asgardian man out of the pandemonium. Stormbreaker made fast work of the Elves and the woman helped the man to his feet, pulling him away from the fighting. Thor noticed a pair of Dora approach the two, providing cover for them as they escaped from the battle.

A looming shadow fell over Thor and he spun around, using Stormbreaker to block the weapon that was swung at him. The massive club of ice sent him careening into a building and Thor smashed against a solid wall with a grunt.

“ _This_ is Odin’s son? The great warrior? Infamous defender of Midgard? One of Earth’s mightiest heroes?” Ymir sneered as he lazily swung his club around. Pausing he smashed the weapon into an Asgardian citizen who was running at him. The woman went sailing through the air and disappeared in a huge mass of fighting Elves and Asgardians.

Thor gritted his teeth and leapt at Ymir, smashing Stormbreaker into the Frost Giant’s chest and calling down more lightning. It succeeded in knocking Ymir back and off his feet. The Frost Giant quickly climbed back up, a thin line of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth.

“Surrender, Ymir,” Thor warned, shouting over the chaos in the streets. “This doesn’t have to end in slaughter.”

“I disagree,” Ymir said coolly, clenching his fist. Before Thor could react, a sharp icicle in the shape of a blade rose from the ground and pierced his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain.

“Pity. I was hoping you would put up more of a fight than your brother did when I struck him down,” Ymir mentioned with a cruel smile. “Perhaps you will at least beg less than Laufeyson did before I bashed his skull in.”

With a roar of pain, Thor called down more lightning, shattering the ice and ran forward again, raising Stormbreaker. Ymir brought up his own club and blocked Thor’s strike. Thor attempted to kick the Frost Giant’s knee out but Ymir pushed the club and shoved Thor. The god of thunder stumbled back a few steps, briefly falling to one knee, but managed to remain on his feet.

“What? No tears for the Jotun runt? Was I wrong in believing you cared about him?” Ymir asked as he brought his club down again. Thor easily dodged out of the way and sliced open the enormous Jotun’s arm, causing Ymir to bellow.

“You’re wasting your breath, but I’m hardly surprised. The short time I spent with you taught me how much you love the sound of your own voice,” Thor replied as he blocked another of Ymir’s strikes. The Jotun blocked Stormbreaker and forced it down, bringing Thor face to face with him.

“Answer me this, god of thunder: if your brother still lives, _where_ is he? Surely if he were alive, he’d want to be watching your back,” Ymir stated, an unpleasant grin spreading across his face.

Thor hesitated for a moment and Ymir took advantage of the small mistake. The Jotun shoved the god of thunder with his immense strength. Thor fell backwards and slid on the icy ground, rolling out of the way when Ymir attempted to bash his head in. Getting back to his feet, Thor swung Stormbreaker in controlled arcs, attempting to cut down the Frost Giant. Ymir parried every strike with his massive ice club.

Thor managed to bury Stormbreaker in Ymir’s side, but the Jotun’s tough flesh proved difficult to pierce. The Frost Giant roared as he retaliated with a strong swing that clipped the side of Thor’s head and sent him sprawling. Before he could get to his feet again, Ymir stomped down hard on his chest, driving the air out of Thor’s body. He felt a couple ribs give way under the strike and gasped in pain. The Jotun kept his foot pressed on the god of thunder’s chest, holding him in place.

“Look around you, Odinson. The death, the slaughter. This new Asgard shall fall and a new Jotunheim shall take its place,” Ymir stated holding his arm out to the side, his voice booming in the night. “This was always your fate: to fail. And now you shall die amongst what little remains of your people, the last of your line. It’s as I told you before: everyone dies alone.”

Thor struggled to draw in breath, grunting in pain as Ymir’s foot pressed down on him, slowly crushing him. He could smell blood and hear the cries of pain and death that surrounded him. Norns, was this how it was going to end?

“He isn’t alone.”

Thor could barely see around Ymir’s large leg, but he recognized his brother’s confident voice, projected strongly over the loud battle, and saw the edge of Loki’s green cape fluttering just behind the massive Frost Giant, who turned to look at the person standing behind him. The immense pressure on Thor’s chest lifted slightly and he was able to breathe more easily.

Thor next heard the unmistakable sound of the Valkyrie’s sword being drawn and the rhythmic tap of a Dora hitting the base of her staff on the icy ground. A thump brought his attention to a nearby car, where Spiderman landed in a crouch. There was a whoosh, similar to the sound of fire but softer, followed by the delicate crunch of frost as Wanda landed nearby. Thor laughed triumphantly as hope blossomed in his chest.

“If you could take your disgusting foot off my brother, it would be most appreciated,” Loki requested dryly and Thor caught a glimpse of his brother’s dagger as the trickster easily spun it. Though his tone was calm and measured, there was an unmistakable threat in Loki’s words.

“You think you scare me, you pathetic—”

Ymir was interrupted by the dagger flying at him, which he batted away. Wanda immediately hit him with a blast of red magic, successfully knocking the Jotun off Thor. The god of thunder scrambled away from the Frost Giant, sliding across the ice to retrieve Stormbreaker. He spotted Ayo and Brunnhilde countering the vicious swings Ymir aimed at them.

Thor spotted his brother and noticed the trickster looked mildly disheveled. He had obviously been fighting for quite some time. His clothing showed signs of wear and tear, his hear was tangled, and Loki was sweating. Still, he moved easily and without sign of tiring, his stealthy movements controlled and graceful. Loki leapt at Ymir with a yell, causing Thor’s heart to stop for a moment.

Ymir grabbed Loki and threw him as easily as he would a toy. The trickster landed on his hands and knees, sliding a short way away on the ice. Loki used one of his daggers to slow his motion until he stopped. Getting back to his feet, he made a face of disgust and shook his wet hand. Slicing his hand down and manifesting another dagger, Loki spun them as he made his way back to the small group fighting Ymir.

“You okay, Mr. Thor?” Peter asked as he helped the god of thunder to his feet. Thor smiled at him and nodded gratefully for the help.

“I’m fine, Peter. Thank you,” Thor replied, feeling his lightning charging up. Peter was looking nervously at the massive Frost Giant. Ymir beat back Wanda, Ayo, and Brunnhilde with a blast of ice and uncomfortably sharp-looking icicles. Peter shot a web to a nearby building and kicked Ymir in the face as he flew past him. He shot more webs at the Frost Giant, attempting to bind him. Ymir swung his club at the young man. Peter flipped over the strike, easily avoiding the ice club. But Ymir was prepared and grabbed Peter’s leg, then hurled him at a frost covered building. Peter crashed through a window and disappeared inside the dark building.

Thor lunged at the Frost Giant, hitting him with a powerful bolt of lightning. It sent Ymir stumbling back a few feet, but it didn’t even result in a smoky scent. The giant gave Thor an annoyed look before swatting him away like a cat would a mouse. Thor went sprawling, but quickly pushed himself back to his feet and called his weapon back to his hand. He spun and cut down a Jotun that rushed him.

Turning back to where Ymir was, Thor noticed Loki take a few giant steps back, as if retreating. The trickster easily fought off a couple Dark Elves that unwisely tried to attack him. Though he had obviously been fighting all day, Loki was still in battle mode and he was a dangerous man to underestimate. Standing a few feet away from the giant, who seemed to be distracted by Ayo, Brunnhilde, and Wanda, Loki sheathed his daggers and started twisting his hands in a way that Thor recognized as a sign he was conjuring something. His brother’s face twisted in an annoyed scowl when the normally bright green light flickered out.

Then, Thor saw something that made his heart freeze. The snow rippled ominously in front of Loki’s feet. Looking up to Ymir, Thor noticed a look of triumph start to overtake his cruel face. The god of thunder’s shoulder throbbed as if to remind him of what the Frost Giant could do.

Before he could even think of his actions, Thor was dashing toward Loki. He wouldn’t let another monster harm his brother, not while there was breath in his body. Thor would not let Loki fall again. He yelled the trickster’s name and Loki looked up, startled. Thor reached him just in time to shove him away. Then, his world became nothing but pain.

_*_

It had been a risky maneuver that Loki decided to try, one he had been contemplating since Ymir arrived in New Asgard. He had discussed it with the Valkyrie and they agreed to try it if the opportunity arose. The trickster had been waiting for an opening. What he wanted to try required him to momentarily take his eyes from the fighting, but the women seemed to be keeping the ancient Frost Giant occupied well enough and there were very few enemies around. He just needed a moment, a split second, to open up a portal to a pocket of reality. If they could force Ymir into it, it could potentially bind him until their backup arrived. The greater numbers would offer them a greater chance of victory. It was a huge risk, but a worthwhile one in Loki’s opinion.

Or it would have been had his damn magic been cooperative. He had been fighting all day and had taken a few wounds. That combined with draining his magic the previous night had worn down the trickster somewhat. Loki was frustrated when his first attempt fizzled, but he managed to get a better hold during his second try. A smirk crossed his face and he was just about to yank the portal open when Thor shouted his name, startling him and causing him to lose his focus. He didn’t even have a chance to snap at Thor for breaking his concentration before he was shoved away. Loki stumbled over his own feet, slammed into a nearby lamp post, and sat down hard on the ice. Snow fell on his head and clothing, further annoying the trickster. Furious, Loki opened his mouth to yell at his damn brother. The sight that greeted his eyes made the words die on his tongue.

There was a blade of ice jutting out of the ground. Thor was standing almost where Loki had been, and it had pierced him through. Loki could see the sharp point jutting out of his midsection, blood dripping off it. His brother’s face was twisted in an expression of agony and he was clutching the ice that speared through him.

_“Satisfaction’s not in my nature.”_

_“Surrender is not in mine.”_

Thousands of thoughts and memories rushed through Loki as he tried to make himself move, to go help his brother. To do any damn thing! His body refused to cooperate with his commands.

_“Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were going to fight side-by-side forever.”_

The blade suddenly slid back into the ground, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, and Thor collapsed to his knees with a grunt of pain, blood already starting to coat the hand he held over the wound. He slowly raised his eye to Loki, who was staring at him in shock, unable to speak or move. Thor offered his brother a weak smile, one that was still bright as any day, one that spoke of love and acceptance and that unrelenting kindness that was so unique to Thor.

_“See Loki, life is about…it’s about growth, it’s about change, but you seem to just want to stay the same. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’ll always be the god of mischief, but you could be more.”_

Noticing movement behind his brother, Loki looked up to Ymir, who had smacked away Ayo, Brunnhilde, Wanda, and Peter (again. Norns, in the unlikely event they survived this, Parker’s aunt was surely going to kill them). Now the ancient Jotun’s attention was fixed on the god of thunder. A grotesque smile twisted his lips as he raised his club to finish off Thor, who closed his eye and let out a slow breath.

That was when rage overtook Loki, hot blinding rage. After all he and Thor had been through, all they had sacrificed, all they had survived, this old Jotun monster thought he was going to separate them? He was so arrogant as to think he could rob Loki of the only family he had left? He dared to raise a weapon to his brother!?

_“Trust my rage.”_

Loki let out a yell as he dashed the short distance to Thor and threw himself over his wounded brother, protectively curling around the god of thunder. Loki heard the whoosh of the club descending and closed his eyes tightly. He wasn’t sure if his magic was strong enough to deflect a strike from Ymir’s merciless club. He doubted it.

If he couldn’t save Thor, at least they would die together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another cliffhanger. Sorry about that.
> 
> Well, Loki got to make another heroic entrance (perhaps on a slightly smaller scale than he would have liked). Also, I love thinking about how far Thor and Loki have come since the first movie. They're just too adorable. Ymir is a real pain to fight. Poor Peter Parker keeps getting thrown through windows.
> 
> This was my favorite chapter to write and I'm rather pleased with how it came out. I hope all of you enjoy it too.
> 
> People, Friday is the dramatic end of the Battle of New Asgard. Fair warning: it gets _intense._ Is everyone nervous? :)
> 
> Also, I can't believe this fic is going to be over next week :( I've had so much fun posting it and responding to everyone's reactions. You lot are so nice and awesome.
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I really love chatting with readers :)
> 
> See you all Friday!


	20. Chapter 20

It was strange how time seemed to slow as Loki waited for the finishing blow to come. He could almost hear the seconds ticking down. Holding tight to Thor, Loki found he was unafraid. He didn’t even worry about whether or not being struck down by the mighty ice club would hurt. If it was to end, it would end. They had done their best and he was certain that if they fell, New Asgard would remain. A testament to the strength of her citizens. Asgard was not a place, it was a people.

He could hear Thor softly pleading for Loki to run and save himself, to not make this sacrifice. Loki ignored him. If Thor thought he would start listening to him now, he was sorely mistaken. There was a strange dull thump somewhere above them, but no blow landed. There was no pain.

After a moment, Loki risked opening his eyes and noticed a thick wall of ice curled over him and Thor in the shape of a wave. The trickster’s eyes widened as he stared at the peculiar structure, his mouth dropping open. Thor straightened up slightly and turned so he was facing his brother.

“Loki…?” Thor whispered in amazement, reaching out and touching the ice wall that was protecting them. Another bash from the club and Loki could faintly see cracks appearing above them in a web-like pattern.

“I…I don’t know,” Loki replied, staring at the ice in disbelief. It was impossible. He hadn’t been able to do anything like that since…

Looking around frantically for an escape, the trickster noticed a large pack of Dark Elves heading straight for them, weapons aimed and powering up. To get away from them, he would have to drag his gravely wounded brother out from the protection of the ice shield, which didn’t seem like a good plan, even if it wouldn’t hold for much longer. Thor wouldn’t be able to move as quickly as he normally did, not with a wound that severe. Loki couldn’t move his brother that fast and he wasn’t going to leave him. His heart had been hammering in his chest but now the trickster felt an overwhelming calm. Above him, he heard another smash of the ice club against the protective wall and more crackling.

Loki swallowed and looked over at Thor, who had noticed the same things he had and met his brother’s gaze. The trickster opened his mouth to say something to Thor. To apologize or to tell him how much he loved him or to thank him for never giving up on the trickster, even when he’d been at his worst. For showing him there was a better way, a way for him to be more. Perhaps to tease him one last time.

No words came to mind, so Loki just closed his mouth. Thor seemed to understand what his brother was thinking and offered him a small grin. He was still holding a hand over the deep wound where he had been impaled and blood oozed around his palm. With his free hand, the god of thunder reached out and squeezed Loki’s shoulder.

“We put up a good fight, didn’t we, brother?” Thor said softly, pain clear in his voice. The trickster let out a huff of laughter and nodded. The god of thunder pulled his brother into a tight embrace and Loki buried his face in Thor’s shoulder. He felt Thor shivering, either from pain or blood loss, but the god of thunder didn’t try telling the trickster to leave anymore. Thor probably realized Loki wasn’t going to. Or perhaps he had just accepted what was about to happen.

Loki clenched his eyes shut when he heard the weapons fire, waiting for the pain that would inevitably follow. Surprisingly, it didn’t come. Then, he heard his brother laugh loudly.

“YES!” Thor shouted, excited, startling Loki, who lifted his head up and stared at his brother. Turning his attention to where the Dark Elves had been, the trickster was stunned to see them all lying dead in the snow. At first, he assumed it must be Barnes or Rogers, but then he heard the sound of blasters and a strange hissing noise. It sounded like a…

“You know, we had to haul ass across the entire goddamn galaxy, got literally zero sleep just to get here, then had to land in complete fucking darkness, which was a massive pain in the ass and damaged our ship in the crash landing, but it’s all worth it because,” the familiar gruff voice paused and there was the unmistakable roar of fire. “I get to use a MOTHERFUCKING FLAMETHROWER!”

Maniacal cackling filled the night along with another whoosh of fire. Loki’s eyes widened and he twisted, trying to see through the thick ice. The blows from the club had stopped and Ymir roared, turning his rage on whoever wielded fire, only to be beaten back further by another powerful stream of flame.

Drax’s raucous laughter sounded over the sounds of battle. “Look at how the puny little pointy eared dolls run away! They must be so embarrassed! Flee, dolls, flee!”

“A little bird told us that a snowman-looking dick was messing with our friends,” Quill’s unmistakable voice was followed by shots from his blaster. “I take it that’s you, Frosty. Big mistake!”

Noticing a shadow approaching, Loki manifested a dagger and moved in front of Thor when someone slid over next to them. The trickster let out a breath of relief when he recognized Gamora’s green face. Mantis appeared next, her large black eyes staring at the two brothers. She looked at Thor and placed a hand on her midsection, in the same spot where he had been wounded.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Gamora asked. “Brunnhilde called and told us what was going on. We got here as fast as we could.”

Loki swallowed and opened his mouth to answer when he heard a fearsome battle cry. They looked over to where Nebula hurled herself against another group of Dark Elves. The blue woman made fast work of them before looking around for more foes to deal with. Thor laughed softly, wincing at the ache it caused him. He gently elbowed Loki, a playful gesture.

“See, brother. Nebula knows how effective ‘Get Help’ is,” he teased, a hint of pain in his voice. Loki shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Unbelievable,_ he thought. Nebula continued beating down Elves that approached her, easily taking them out with her batons. A fearsome grin spread across her face and she kicked one in the head before clobbering him to the ground. She was obviously in her element and enjoying herself.

“Thor is hurt,” Mantis stated as she approached the god of thunder, reaching out and gently touching Thor’s brow. She smiled brightly, obviously feeling Thor’s unfailing cheerfulness. He grinned at her, grasping her hand briefly when she offered it to him.

Gamora hissed in sympathy. “You’ve definitely seen better days, Thor.”

“Tis nothing. Now that you’re here, the tides of battle shall surely turn back in our favor,” Thor replied.

The god of thunder grimaced and started pushing himself to his feet. He ignored the protests of Gamora and Loki, who both quickly gave up and just helped Thor to stand. Mantis stood by them, turning her attention back toward the fighting. Drax and Quill had already made their way to the thick of the battle. Drax used his blades to cut down a Jotun who swung at him.

Stepping out from behind the ice wall, Thor looked to where Rocket was still gleefully wielding an impressive flamethrower, blasting the Jotuns and Dark Elves back. Thor couldn’t see Brunnhilde, Ayo, Peter, or Wanda anywhere. The streets were filled with enemies, so chances were they had been swept up in the fighting again. The god of thunder also didn’t see Ymir anywhere.

“I! AM! GROOT!!!!”

All four turned to the side just in time to see the tree spear an impressive amount of Dark Elves with a Jotun on top and lift them clear off the ground. Loki turned and punched a Dark Elf who had been attempting to sneak up on them, beating the creature back. He drew his dagger, stabbed it through the creature’s throat then adjusted his hold, and hurled it at a Jotun who charged them. Thor called Stormbreaker to his hand, wincing in pain. Loki moved closer to his brother, his eyes sharp for any enemies that would target the wounded god.

They could hear the yells of the Dora and the Sakaaran gladiators as the battle increased in intensity. Every now and again, they would hear the soft whoosh of Wanda’s magic or catch a glimpse of Spiderman acrobatically leaping between buildings. Then, there was a crackling sound and ice swept through the streets again. It briefly froze their feet in place and required some struggling to get free of.

“ROCKET!”

Gamora moved to run toward the raccoon, now encased in ice, and was stopped only by Loki grasping her wrist. She turned back to the trickster, who shook his head.

“He will be fine,” Loki told her. “Jotun frost is unpleasant, but survivable. The Jotuns are trying to lure you into acting impulsively.”

Looking back toward the barriers, Loki could still see countless Dark Elves and Jotuns, beating back the forces of New Asgard, what little remained unfrozen. They were holding their ground for the moment, but it wouldn’t be long before the forces of Ymir overtook them. They were still losing and soon it would be a massacre. Already there were numerous bodies in the snow, both enemies and Asgardians. Gamora and Mantis were fighting off Dark Elves, who had fixated on the new arrivals.

Hearing a crackle of electricity, Loki looked over to his brother. Lightning was gliding over Thor’s limbs and armor as he looked up at the unnaturally dark sky. He was bloody, battle worn, and tired. The god of thunder held one hand over the wound in his midsection and blood continued to ooze between his fingers, dripping down to the dirty snow under their feet. Thor’s expression was one of calm acceptance and it made Loki very uneasy. He had an idea of what his brother was thinking.

“Thor, don’t,” Loki warned, drawing the god of thunder’s attention to him.

“Loki, I have to. As long as Ymir lives, this darkness remains. It cuts us off from aid. We need our allies if we have any hope of winning this battle and saving our home. Our people, our friends, cannot fight much longer on their own,” Thor replied gently.

“You don’t know that,” Loki protested. “You don’t know that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers can’t reach us. They’ve done the impossible before. We just need to hold the town for a few more hours. We can do that now that the Guardians are here.”

It was a lie, but it was one that Loki was willing to believe if it would keep his brother from doing something so infuriatingly self-sacrificing. _You can’t leave. You can’t leave me again,_ Loki thought, feeling desperation creeping up on him.

“Loki—”

“We can hold them off for a few more—”

“Brother, I do not have much time,” Thor told him and Loki’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Thor smiled faintly at the trickster and briefly took his hand away from the gaping wound. “I swore an oath to protect our people until my dying breath. They need help. You have to let me do this, Loki.”

There was a finality in his brother’s stoic tone that Loki _really_ didn’t like. Thor had made a decision and he wouldn’t be dissuaded, but that didn’t mean Loki wasn’t going to try. If he could think of something reasonable, something feasible, his brother would listen.

“I can open up a dimensional pocket again. If we can force Ymir into it, it will buy us a little more time—”

“Loki.”

“Thor.”

The god of thunder smiled fondly and the trickster dragged his hands over his face, exasperated. “All right, all right. Be the hero, if you must, but at least go to the healers first. Have your wounds seen to.”

“Brother, there’s no time.”

“There’s always time!” Loki snapped, tears of anger welling in his eyes. “If it means your life, there’s always damn time!”

Thor smiled at his brother, a knowing and understanding smile, one that had a hint of sorrow. He reached out and wrapped his strong arm around Loki, hugging him tightly and burying his face in the trickster’s dark hair. Loki let out a shaky breath, briefly considering opening up a dimensional pocket and shoving his brother into it. Thor would never forgive him for doing so, but he would be alive. The trickster would prefer his brother be alive and hate him than the alternative. Loki couldn’t bring himself to do it though.

“Please, brother,” Loki tried again futilely, his voice little more than a whisper. “Please don’t do this.”

“Loki, listen to me,” Thor spoke softly, close to Loki’s ear. “All these years we’ve lived in peace in New Asgard, they have been the best of my life. You have helped me become a better leader than I ever imagined possible. Together, we built something great and accomplished so much. The time we’ve had together, time I never thought we’d have after Thanos…it has all been worth it, Loki. I have lived a good life and I don’t regret a moment of it. We were given a great gift, brother, a second chance, and we made the most of it. Who could ask for more?”

Loki laughed, though it sounded more like a sob, and hugged Thor tightly. “You’re saying goodbye. You swore you wouldn’t do that. I fear I’m a terrible influence on you.”

He heard the god of thunder chuckle quietly and Thor pulled back a bit, enough that he could gently brush away the tears running down his brother’s cheeks. Thor smiled sadly and kissed Loki’s brow.

“You really are a great brother, Loki. A good brother and a good man,” he said warmly, tears welling up in his own eye. “Thank you for always coming back.”

Loki looked away from him, anxiety clawing up his throat. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out a solution. There _had_ to be another way to defeat Ymir, to end this slaughter. Thor laid a warm hand on Loki’s chest, drawing the trickster’s attention back to him.

“Remember: no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. Right here,” Thor reminded him. After a moment, Loki nodded and offered his brother a watery smile.

Thor grinned and stepped back, looking around. “Ready to have some fun, Loki?”

“Always. You want me to lure him away from the citizens and the thick of the fighting, I imagine. Bring him somewhere as removed as possible?” Loki asked, resigned, and Thor nodded. “Very well.”

Loki waved his hand and conjured a number of illusions of himself, sending them running in all different directions. Thor smiled widely, almost bared his teeth and took off into the sky. Both Mantis and Gamora stared up to where he had disappeared into the darkness. Loki could feel more tears well up in his eyes and swiftly swiped them away, clearing his throat. He clenched and unclenched his fists, his brows knitting together as his mind raced.

“Loki is grieving,” Mantis mentioned softly, a hint of sadness in her pleasant voice. Her antennae drooped slightly as she sensed the trickster’s inner turmoil.

“Loki?” Gamora said, worried. Loki cleared his throat and shook his hands, pooling his magic. A risky plan started to take shape in his mind. He would only have one shot and Loki intended to make it count.

“My brother is planning to do something foolish and heroic, as usual. Be on your guard, do not follow me, and do not engage Ymir. He’s too powerful and would slaughter you. Find Heimdall and the others, help them. This fight is far from over,” Loki instructed hurriedly before dashing for the next street. As he passed by Rocket, he threw a simple spell at the raccoon that melted the ice encasing him.

Sliding around a corner and manifesting his daggers, Loki ducked under a Jotun’s sword, narrowly avoiding decapitation. He straightened up and clashed blades with the large creature, fighting with an energy that surprised even him. In the sky, there was a faint rumble of thunder. Loki could hear it even over the loud sounds of weapons clashing and firing. In the back of his mind, he estimated how much time Thor would need to gather his power. He needed to execute his plan before then.

Ice completely coated the streets and the buildings, giving the town a surreal look, as though it were eternally frozen. The frost glistened like precious gems in the darkness. Loki could see New Asgard’s forces were still having difficulty keeping their footing on the slick ice. In the distance, he could hear the crackling of flames and could faintly smell the acrid scent of smoke.

Loki spotted Ymir stalking down the street, heading for the thick of the fighting. The Jotun was strengthening the layers of ice and frost that coated New Asgard, freezing the unfortunate souls who got in his way. Swinging his club, the Jotun sent people flying through the air. Loki wasn’t sure if they were dead or just severely wounded. Continuing to cut through the Dark Elves and Jotuns standing between him and the ancient Frost Giant, Loki glimpsed lightning splitting the darkness above them. He could feel the static charge in the air.

 _Thor didn’t tell me not to engage and he didn’t tell me to stay put. If I can kill Ymir before my brother does, then Thor won’t need to do what he’s planning,_ Loki thought as he cut down another Elf. _I can do that._

Somewhere in the distance, Loki heard the roar of the Hulk, followed by the unmistakable sound of Dark Elves being torn limb-from-limb. The large green creature was still avoiding Ymir, obviously terrified of the enormous Frost Giant. The Hulk wasn’t useless though and was proving to be an asset in fighting the ancient Jotun’s forces.

Loki continued cutting through Ymir’s forces. Looking up, he saw Ymir swing at an illusion of him and then snarl when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another illusion appeared in front of him and doubled, tripled, quadrupled. All of them laughed in the enormous Frost Giant’s pale face. Ymir shouted what Loki thought was some sort of ancient Jotun curse and the trickster couldn’t help but smirk at the Jotun’s irritation.

Drawing in a deep breath, the trickster kept fighting. Everything around him was a blur as he fought to survive while also trying to conserve his energy. He took a hard blow to the shoulder that sent him to his knees and briefly left his entire arm feeling numb. Loki rolled out of the way of the second strike and threw a dagger at his attacker, which sank deep into a Jotun’s eye. Loki rolled away from the collapsing body, wincing at the pain radiating from his shoulder, but got back to his feet and tucked his dagger away. Looking around, he noticed the street was basically empty save for enemies and he grinned. He needed to get Ymir’s attention to pull him back from where most of the fighting was.

“Ymir!” Loki shouted, drawing the ancient Frost Giant’s attention to him. “You want to take revenge on an Odinson, the one who betrayed Thanos? I’m standing right here!”

“You’re no Odinson. You’re nothing more than a Jotun traitor, pretending to be something you’re not. You think of yourself as clever, as more, but you’re useless, just a broken puppet who served his purpose long ago,” Ymir responded.

Loki grinned fiercely. “Now, now. There’s no need to be rude.”

“Your little cowardly Aesir tricks will not stop me,” Ymir stated as he strengthened the frost encasing New Asgard. Conjuring a simple but powerful spell, Loki threw it past the massive Jotun. The Asgardians and their allies who had been frozen were released from their icy bonds and after a moment, continued to fight the hordes that were besieging them. Loki smirked as he kept his eyes on Ymir, shrugging nonchalantly.

“They seem to be effective enough. After all, Thor and I still live and New Asgard still stands.”

“Ah, there’s that arrogance. That pride that is always your downfall,” Ymir responded with a cruel smile. Loki sliced his hands down, manifesting his daggers again. Ymir turned, sweeping his club in a half-arc on the ground, another layer of frost appearing in its wake. He lifted his club and focused on Loki, stalking toward the dark-haired trickster, who stood firmly in a ready position, grinning viciously.

“You do not deserve a noble death. I shall break you as one does an ill-behaved wolf,” Ymir warned in his booming voice.

“Better men than you have tried,” Loki replied, smiling his most menacing smile as he spun his daggers and prepared for the ancient Jotun’s attack.

Ymir charged at him with a loud yell that seemed to shake the very structures around them. Loki waited until the enormous Jotun was right upon him and swung at him before he moved, smoothly ducking low under the swing. Ymir continued swinging at the trickster, but Loki moved like water, avoiding every strike. The huge Jotun would conjure up blades of ice, but the trickster easily spun away from the deadly spears. Loki remained calm and collected, even when a strike or ice blade would come perilously close to him.

Frigga’s lessons came to mind and Loki made use of his natural agility and lean build, dodging gracefully out of the way of the brutish weapon. Ymir tried to use his mass and strength against the dark-haired god, but the trickster was used to countering such tactics and danced around the enormous Frost Giant, occasionally slashing at him with his dagger. Every move Ymir tried, Loki was able to predict and counter or avoid it. He moved much quicker than the ancient Jotun and used it to his advantage.

Loki waited patiently for an opening and it finally came when he wound up behind the Frost Giant. He stabbed his daggers deep into Ymir’s pale flesh, forcing the blades through thick skin, muscle and tendon. Hot blood spilled over his hands as he twisted the weapons, but the trickster paid it no mind. Loki forced the daggers deep into where he assumed the Jotun’s heart and lungs were, pushing until he could no longer withdraw or move his weapons. Loki was panting for breath but he felt a sense of relief and victory as the Jotun wavered on his feet, dropping his arms to his sides. The pale flesh on his back started to stain with blood.

“Your worthless life was forfeit the minute you set foot in New Asgard,” Loki hissed at him.

Ymir straightened up to his full height again, reaching one enormous hand behind him and ripping both Loki’s daggers free. _Uh oh,_ Loki thought, swallowing his nervousness, his eyes widening in shock. The Jotun tossed the daggers away, blood streaming down his large back.

Ymir turned around, looking at Loki with disgust and a hint of disappointment. “Arrogant fool.”

Before the trickster could react, Ymir struck Loki with a backhand so powerful it sent the trickster flying. Loki smashed into a car with such force he broke the windows and dented the frame. He slumped to the ground, dazed, his breath catching in his throat. Loki tasted blood and he spit it out, shaking his head as he tried to clear the stars from his vision. A warm wetness crawled down the side of his face and Loki was sure there was a cut on his brow.

Before Loki had a chance to get to his feet or prepare for another attack, Ymir was upon him and stomped down hard on his leg. Loki couldn’t prevent the scream that escaped him when he felt the bone snap. Tears filled his eyes and he whimpered as he tried to catch his breath. The pain was excruciating and he gritted his teeth as he writhed on the icy ground. Loki carefully reached down to his leg, gasping when he felt the bone gruesomely jutting out of his flesh. He could feel his seidr working fast, but a break that serious would take some time to repair, especially if the bone wasn’t set.

“You think you can save your brother? This pitiful town? You can’t even save yourself,” Ymir clenched his fist and a sharp spear of ice pierced Loki’s shoulder, causing him to let out another shout. Agony tormented him and Loki struggled to keep calm, even as hundreds of thoughts bombarded his mind. He needed to maintain his bearings if he wanted to survive.

“Thor doesn’t need me to save him. My brother never loses a fight and he is stronger than you can fathom. You will fail, Ymir, just as Thanos did before you,” Loki managed to pant out.

The spear suddenly withdrew and Loki clamped his lips shut, clenching his teeth and breathing rapidly through his nose, struggling not to make another sound. Norns, it hurt. No matter what he did, it seemed to cause even more pain. Loki could feel tears escaping from his eyes as he tried not to hyperventilate. _This might be it. This might be the way I die,_ Loki thought, wondering how much pain he could take until his body just gave out. Already, he could feel himself begin to tremble even though sweat still beaded on his brow.

“You are a pathetic wretch, weak in every way, a failure,” Ymir growled. “Thanos should have crushed you the moment he plucked you from the void. That is a mistake I will not repeat.”

Loki’s eyes fell on Ymir’s club. He could sense a hint of magic in it. It wasn’t the source of the Jotun’s strength and power, but it was connected to it. If he were separated from it, it might make Ymir easier to deal with.

 _Cheaters win, my darling,_ he heard Frigga’s warm loving voice in his mind and for a split second, he could swear he smelled the subtle scent of her perfume. Loki smiled despite the overwhelming pain he was in.

Conjuring up an old familiar spell, the trickster threw it at the weapon. Ymir started to raise his club to finish off Loki and found himself holding a very angry fire-breathing dragon, which clawed and snapped at his face, spitting fire at the Frost Giant’s eyes. The Jotun let out a shout of anger and surprise, hurling the weapon away. It smashed through the window of a building, disappearing inside.

“Oh dear. I believe losing things is a sign of senility. Perhaps you’re feebler than you realize,” Loki taunted with a wicked grin, his voice thin with pain. Ymir glared at him, hatred blazing in his blood-red eyes. The trickster saw what the ancient Jotun was going to do, but had no way to defend himself. Ymir kicked him and Loki went sailing through the air, landing a few feet away. He slammed into the unforgiving ice and felt a couple more bones crack or break. Loki rolled a couple times before coming to a halt.

For a moment, Loki could only lay on the ground, stunned and gasping for breath, looking up at the darkness above him. There were no stars or moon, just shadows. His entire body hurt and moving seemed to be a rather poor idea. It felt similar to when the Hulk had smashed him into the floor all those years ago, but somehow even more painful. That was something Loki hadn’t thought possible.

Then, the trickster felt a drop of rain on his head, followed soon by another and another. He caught a brief glimpse of a web of lightning high above him. Whispering his brother’s name, Loki carefully rolled onto his side, wincing, and put one hand on the frozen ground as he tried to push himself up, only to slip and fall back down with a cry of pain. He had to get up. The fight wasn’t over yet, he had to defeat this damn villain.

Loki tried to rise again and fell back to the ground. The trickster choked on a sob, overwhelmed with frustration as well as pain. The rational part of him knew he probably wouldn’t be able to stand, not in time. Even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to put up a good fight, not with a broken leg. His plan to kill Ymir had failed. A loud rumble of thunder sounded over the chaos of the battle, shaking everything around him. It sounded angry, a warning of what was coming. It was followed by a softer rumble, an almost comforting sound, similar to Thor’s voice when he was happy _._

Loki’s eyes welled up with tears as he looked back to the sky where his brother was, somewhere past the darkness. He tried to stand once more, only to fall back to the ice. He clenched his eyes shut, a sense of defeat and helplessness sweeping over him. _Forgive me, mother. Forgive me, Thor. I tried. Gods, I really tried,_ he thought as a few tears slipped free. He couldn’t kill the ancient Jotun. That left Thor.

“I will finish what Thanos started and this time, you won’t be coming back, Laufeyson. Your wretched existence ends tonight,” Ymir threatened as he stalked toward the fallen trickster. The clouds swirled ominously overhead, but the Jotun didn’t notice. Loki swallowed and looked around, noticing he’d managed to keep Ymir on a street where there was very little fighting. _Well, at least I was able to do that much_ , Loki thought as he glared defiantly at the approaching Frost Giant. He forced himself up to one elbow, his arms shaking with the effort. The wind started picking up. It swept through the streets, blowing back the trickster’s long dark hair.

“Rot in Hel, monster,” Loki snapped breathlessly at Ymir.

Ymir was halfway to Loki when the sky seemed to split open as a bolt of lightning sped down from the heavens. Thor dropped with a mighty yell and buried Stormbreaker in Ymir’s skull. The lightning bolt intensified into an impossibly bright glow that seemed to wash out all the color in the world.

Loki held up a hand, shielding his eyes from the painfully bright light. The heat from it prickled his skin and the hairs on his arms stood on end. Every time he tried to look, the glow increased in intensity. Around him, he could practically hear the ice melting. The two figures in the center of the impossibly bright glow seemed to disappear in it and a wave of heat swept over the trickster. Loki thought he shouted his brother’s name, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He couldn’t hear over the sounds of battle and the deep roar that emanated from the light.

A sudden massive explosion sent everyone in the immediate vicinity crashing to the ground. The windows and lamps shattered, raining glass down on the streets and into buildings. Loki felt all the breath leave his body as he was thrown back. He closed his eyes and curled up, protecting his head with his arms from the debris that rained down on him. He waited for the light to die down. It felt like it took hours even though it must have only been a minute or two.

When the glow vanished, Loki opened his eyes, cautiously peeking out from beneath his arm. It was a little brighter and the sky was no longer coated in inky shadows. Taking his arms away from his head, the trickster looked around, noticing most of the ice had melted. There was a strange ringing in his ears and every sound was muffled. Swallowing, he carefully pushed himself up on his elbow, gritting his teeth at the pain that raced through his battered body.

 _My leg,_ Loki thought as he slowly sat up, looking to his broken leg. He took a couple deep breaths, clenching his teeth tightly. Before he could second guess himself, Loki reset the bone as he had done in the past. He heard a loud scream as he fell back to the ground and realized it was him. His vision swam and for a moment, Loki thought he would pass out. He was panting for breath and tears streamed down his face as he pushed himself back up so that he was sitting again. Looking to his leg, he could feel his seidr starting to repair the damage, which was easier and faster now that the bone was back in place.

The trickster shook his head a couple times, trying to clear the stars from his vision and get his bearings back. The ringing in his ears gradually started to die down and the discordant sounds of battle replaced it. The smell of smoke hung heavily in the air along with the smell of burnt flesh, a nauseating scent.

“Thor?” Loki whispered, looking around anxiously for the god of thunder.

His eyes fell on a blackened spot a few feet away. There was no ice, no snow, just charring. It looked like a bomb had gone off. For a heart-stopping moment, the thought that Thor had been incinerated invaded Loki’s mind.

Then Loki saw his brother. Thor was lying face down near the center of the devastation, next to his broken axe and what little remained of Ymir. The trickster felt his heart thumping in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, and he started shaking his head.

“No,” he breathed the word. He was still unable to walk, so Loki swiftly dragged himself over to his brother. Each move was agonizing, but Loki barely noticed it, focused only on Thor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hulk punch a Dark Elf into the sky so high the creature all but disappeared. A couple buildings were scorched from the explosion and Loki could hear flames crackling nearby.

When he reached Thor, Loki extended a trembling hand to his brother’s shoulder and shook him, gently at first and then with a little more force. Thor didn’t respond.

“Thor?” Loki called softly. He was barely able to hear himself over the battle that still raged in New Asgard.

_They used to run down the halls of the palace in Asgard as children. His chunky blond-haired brother chasing after him as they both shrieked with laughter and joy, dancing around the servants and courtiers they encountered. Thor could never catch his overly agile brother, but Loki always caught Thor. The trickster suspected that Thor let him._

Turning Thor onto his back, Loki placed an ear against his chest and closed his eyes, listening closely for a heartbeat. No comforting strong thump reached his ear, but Loki could barely hear anything other than the battle. Placing two shaking fingers on side of Thor’s neck, Loki searched for a pulse but couldn’t find one. Heimdall’s ominous words echoed in his mind: _“It is not a kindness to save one brother at the cost of another.”_

Loki carefully pulled Thor into his arms, gasping at the pain in his own body. He disregarded it as he brushed his fingers through the god of thunder’s short hair. Physical contact was something his brother always responded to, something he found comforting, especially when he was in pain. The trickster noticed Thor’s right arm was at a somewhat odd angle and had sustained some burns. There was a thin line of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. None of his wounds showed any signs of healing.

 _Surrender is not in your nature. So wake up,_ Loki thought. _You have to wake up, brother._ His eyes fell on Stormbreaker, which lay shattered a few feet away. Turning his attention back to Thor, Loki laid a hand on his brother’s still chest.

The trickster reached for his seidr, intending to get a better idea of just how injured his brother was. Reaching out, Loki was confused when his seidr returned to him. He tried again only to get the same result. Letting out a growl of frustration, Loki shook his hand and then laid it back on Thor’s chest, trying again. Nothing.

 _“Seidr is very useful and powerful. It can do many things and it can even heal some wounds, but like all magic, it does have limits. It cannot restore breath. It cannot restore life. It cannot fix what is unfixable,”_ Frigga had told him when Loki was first learning to use his seidr.

“No. I do not accept this. I won’t. Work, damn you,” he growled desperately as he tried again only to feel his seidr return. The trickster closed his eyes and tried one last time, whispering brokenly under his breath, “Please.”

 _Whatever luck fate has bestowed upon me, let it pass to Thor. Whatever has allowed me to cheat death so many times, give it to my brother. Let him live. Spare him,_ Loki prayed to whatever deity might listen. Tears spilled from his eyes, dripping onto his brother’s face.

His seidr returned again.

Loki looked at his brother’s still countenance and gently cradled the side of Thor’s face. His own body ached fiercely, protesting every move and every breath, but the trickster didn’t care.

“Come back,” Loki begged quietly. “Please come back.”

_Thor was so easy to hurt, so easy to wound, with his giant heart of gold. Loki scorned him for it, frequently teased him about it and often used it against him. His brother’s big heart made him so easy to manipulate._

_Loki never understood why when other people took advantage of it, it brought out a rage in the trickster unlike any he had ever experienced._

The battle still raged, even though Ymir was dead, little more than ash and smoke. Loki held tightly to his brother, trying to find anything that would give him hope. Any sign the god of thunder recover, would awaken. He thought Thor’s wounds were still bleeding. Dead men didn’t bleed, so that must be a good sign.

The rain continued to drizzle down, but the storm had gone quiet. Pandemonium still flooded the streets of New Asgard. The sounds of weapons firing and clashing filled the air, which was starting to warm a little. Loki felt oddly detached from everything around him.

_“I love you, Loki.”_

_Thor never shied from telling his brother that. And when they were young, he always seemed to know when the trickster most needed to hear it._

_Loki could never bring himself to repeat the words, not sincerely. So he did his best to show his love in other ways. Including by occasionally not stabbing Thor._

“Thor, if you wake up, we can do ‘Get Help,’” Loki whispered. “The battle is still raging. There’s plenty of fighting to do yet. You’re needed, brother.”

Thor remained unresponsive in his arms and Loki rested his chin on his brother’s head, holding him close. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the fighting spilling into the streets as Ymir’s forces kept pushing forward. They were now leaderless, but their numbers were large enough to continue putting up a good fight. Briefly, Loki wondered if Heimdall and Brunnhilde were okay. He hoped they were.

_“I didn’t do it for them.”_

_Thor had said that on the arid planes of Wakanda, as he lay dying in Loki’s arms, his strong body broken beyond repair. Despite the overwhelming pain he was in, Thor’s last words were filled only with love. He made sure his brother knew that he was loved and always had been. He made certain Loki would never be able to doubt that simple truth._

_Looking back on it, Loki had to admire Thor. He hadn’t thought his brother so capable of breaking his heart. Especially not with his words._

The town would fall soon. Their numbers were dwindling and even with backup from Wakanda and the Guardians, the Asgardians were being overrun. Loki was unable to help anymore due to his wounds, so he decided to just hold his brother and attack any enemies that came to him. The trickster manifested a dagger and laid it within reach. Loki then rested his brow against Thor’s and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Loki heard the sound of approaching vehicles and his eyes snapped open. Looking up, the trickster noticed the sky was light, even as rain continued to fall. Was it really morning? Soon, he caught sight of the Avenger known as Falcon swooping above him. Despite how numb he felt, the trickster couldn’t help but smile.

“We made it, Thor,” Loki said softly with a quiet laugh, relief flooding through him. “The Avengers have arrived and New Asgard still stands. Our home is saved.”

Around them, the fighting intensified again. The Avengers and Guardians soon started trading quips while beating back enemies. The relief in the air was palpable. The battle would soon be won.

_He thought he’d returned to Asgard to spite his brother and show him that he could change, proving Thor wrong. Again. But on the way there, something changed in Loki. He had an epiphany. He realized it wasn’t entirely spite or pettiness that drove him to return home. It was a need to prove to himself that he could be more._

_Frigga had often told him that he and Thor would always need each other. They were two halves of a coin. Each had their different strengths and if they could learn to work together, they could usher in a new age of peace and prosperity for Asgard. In later years, Loki scoffed at the notion. He didn’t need Thor and his reckless arrogant fool of a brother would surely be a terrible ruler who would bring Asgard to ruin._

_Bringing the freed gladiators back to Asgard for a likely ill-fated rescue mission, Loki mused on his late mother’s words and found he had a new appreciation for them. He realized that Frigga had been right, as she always was. He needed Thor as much as his brother needed him. They balanced each other out. They were strongest when they stood together._

_The trickster would never forget seeing his brother leap from that balcony, finally mastering his powers, illuminated by lightning as he jumped into the battle, fighting not for glory but to save his people. Loki smiled, prouder of Thor than he’d ever been before. This was who Thor had always been destined to become, who he always had been. A hero, a god, a king. His brother._

_This was a leader whom Loki could respect, one he would be honored to follow and serve._

Loki hugged Thor protectively, watching as the battle raged around them. When a Dark Elf approached, aiming his weapon, Loki let out a fearsome snarl and jerked out his hand. A dagger of magic sliced cleanly through the Elf’s head, killing him. Loki dropped his hand again. Keep his brother safe, that’s what the trickster would do. He just had to keep Thor safe until the fighting stopped and then everything would be fine. He could do that.

“Thor? Loki? Are you all right?”

A bright red force field formed around them, protecting them from a round of Dark Elf energy beams. Soon, Wanda Maximoff was standing at his side, holding her barrier in place. She was saying something to him, but Loki couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“Wanda, are they okay?” Steve’s concerned voice called from somewhere nearby. Loki thought he saw him knock a Dark Elf out of the way with his shield, but he wasn’t paying much attention. He just looked at his brother’s face. Thor’s incredibly pale face. _Lifeless,_ was the only word Loki could think of.

“I don’t know. He’s not answering me,” Wanda answered. “Can you help me protect them?”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve said, before turning and calling to his friend. “Hey, Buck? See if you can find Brunnhilde. Thor and Loki might need help.”

“On it!”

Loki dropped his brow to Thor’s again, shielding his fallen brother from the mayhem that still surrounded them. His loud wail of grief was lost in the discordance of battle.

_Loki hadn’t been sleeping well of late and he hadn’t told his parents why. He wandered the halls groggily, looking drawn and haggard. Odin was beginning to get frustrated with the young dark-haired boy and demanded he speak with a healer or his mother about what prevented him from sleeping. Loki, being Loki, adamantly refused. Even as a child, the more he was ordered to spill his secrets, the more stubbornly he held onto them._

_One dark stormy night, another vivid nightmare drove Loki from his bed. He bolted across the hall to Thor’s room, threw open the door, and jumped into the large bed. Thor, who had been sleeping, almost instantly woke up. When he saw his teary-eyed brother and felt how violently he was shaking, Thor held up the covers and allowed Loki to climb under them. The young trickster curled up against his brother, sniffling. Thor gently rubbed Loki’s thin arm, doing what he could to comfort his brother._

_“Another nightmare?” Thor asked. Loki clamped his lips closed and looked to the towering windows, clenching his eyes shut against the bright flash of lightning._

_“I have them too sometimes, brother,” Thor confessed. “You do not have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.”_

_Loki looked over at him and Thor put an arm around him. Loki swallowed and his attention wandered back to the windows._

_Thor yawned, his eyes already drooping. “If ever you can’t sleep, you can come into my room. You don’t have to tell me anything. You can just close your eyes and rest.”_

_Loki’s lower lip trembled a little and he was quiet for a long while. “Thank you.”_

_Thor offered him a tired smile and closed his eyes. For a while, it was silent except for the booming thunder outside. Loki pulled up the covers a little more, trying to stop his body from trembling. He turned onto his side, curled up closer to Thor, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep._

_“You don’t need to fear, Loki,” Thor whispered as he held Loki tighter in his small arms. “Whatever monsters threaten or scare you, I will vanquish them. Forever and ever.”_

_Loki curled up a little tighter, still shaking. “Even when we’re ancient? After our hair turns gray?”_

_Thor chuckled and kissed his dark hair. “Even then. You’re my brother and I love you. I promise I will always protect you from the monsters and won’t let them hurt you. Not ever.”_

_Loki smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he’d had all week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, here's the thing...(runs away ala Ben Wyatt from "Parks & Recreation")
> 
> The Battle for New Asgard has concluded. I know this chapter is ridiculously long (more than double the length of the other chapters), but honestly, this battle needed it. Seriously, I really tried to break it up into smaller bits, but it came out very choppy and the flow just didn't work. So I eventually just said, "Well, f-ck it." and you get an extra long chapter :) (Which is also why I'm posting it so late at night rather than early in the morning like I usually do: I've got some errands to run tomorrow and I didn't want to leave readers hanging until the afternoon)
> 
> HEY! THE GUARDIANS ARRIVED IN THE NICK OF TIME! I couldn't leave them out (Brunnhilde called them back in chapter seventeen).
> 
> Loki vs. Ymir was one of the hardest fights I've ever written. Good lord, it took me so long to plot out. Ymir was not a villain who was going to go down easily (seriously, I couldn't figure out how to kill him, which was frustrating as hell), but I wanted to make sure the Odinsons were shown as capable warriors as well.
> 
> I really like how this chapter came out, even if it was incredibly difficult to write (god, this chapter was _hard_ to write. Like I was genuinely worn out after working on it). That being said: I am super excited (and a wee bit nervous) to see readers' reactions to it! I hope all of you enjoyed it, even if you are cursing my name or cursing me out :)
> 
> People, there are only two chapters left. :'( I don't want this story to end (next Wednesday will be the final chapter. I want to cry).
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for ruining everyone's weekend. Um...sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I really love reading and responding to comments (even if they are cursing me out, heehee).
> 
> Next chapter goes up on Monday (regular time)
> 
> See everyone then! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Brunnhilde walked down the street with Ayo, observing the damage. It had been a little more than a week since they had successfully defended New Asgard from Ymir’s attack and the survivors were working on rebuilding the town. There was plenty of damage to the buildings, both from water and fire, and the Valkyrie was certain that not a window remained intact. However, there hadn’t been nearly as many losses as they had anticipated. The Asgardians put up a great fight, and it was also thanks to the Wakandans and the Guardians that New Asgard was still standing.

She could see T’Challa speaking with his brilliant younger sister, who was still quite cross at the nerve of the Dark Elves to destroy her perfectly good discs. Shuri was already working out the schematics for hovering discs that were more indestructible to such weapons. Peter Parker stood nearby, nodding at whatever she was saying, obviously fascinated by what she was describing. The poor man had suffered from a broken wrist, numerous cuts and bruises, a couple cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle. He was hobbled, but still cheerful. The healers said he would make a full recovery.

In the distance, they could hear the hum of Wakandan planes. Nakia and Okoye were busy transporting the New Asgardian citizens who had been evacuated back home. S.H.I.E.L.D. had left almost immediately after successfully defending New Asgard, which Brunnhilde found rather rude. She understood that the world needed protection, but still…

“Hey ma’am.”

Brunnhilde stopped when she heard Korg’s voice. He stepped up to her and Ayo, offering them a polite grin and nod.

“Hello, Korg. How many gladiators did we lose?”

“Oh, just one, but he was pretty old and he wasn’t killed in the battle. He just kind of,” Korg held out one large hand and lowered it. “Keeled over before the fighting started. Nearly crushed Miek, poor fella.”

“Well, that’s…good,” Brunnhilde said, scrunching up her face a little. She wasn’t entirely sure that was the right reaction, but she was tired and it was the best she could do. Her hand drifted up to the bandage on her brow. She’d taken her fair share of wounds during the fight, suffering broken ribs and a mild concussion. It certainly wasn’t the worst the Valkyrie had experienced, but she still ached.

Korg shrugged and spread his hands. “It’s okay. We’ll have a nice burial to honor…oh darn. I can’t remember his name right now. But he will be honored.”

Next to him, Miek raised his blades in a gesture of triumph or agreement. With Miek, it was rather difficult to tell.

“Have you had a chance to calculate the cost of the damages?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Working on it, ma’am. We should have some figures for you by the end of the week,” Korg replied proudly and the Valkyrie smiled.

“That’s great, Korg. Thank you,” she said gratefully, noticing Miek was chittering to the Kronan. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh I don’t, but Miek here had a question. He wanted to know if there were going to be medals or anything awarded. You know, like for valor or something along those lines,” Korg replied. Next to her, Brunnhilde noticed Ayo smile. Her partner did find the gladiators endearing.

“I’m not entirely certain, Korg. But rest assured, if there are, I will personally advocate for you and Miek to be awarded them.”

“Thank you ma’am, but I don’t require a medal. I feel that is the first step in assigning a class system that oppresses those who for whatever reason have different abilities than what is perhaps seen as the norm and valued as such,” Korg said. “And, when that happens, there needs to be a revolution.”

The Kronan turned when a lamp fell over, followed by the raucous cheers of gladiators. “Hey fellas, we’re rebuilding, not tearing down. As I’ve told you multiple times, the battle is over. You’re just making more work for us.”

Miek chittered angrily at the gladiators while Korg turned back to the two women. “Lady Ayo, Lady Brunnhilde. It’s always a pleasure, but I’m needed elsewhere. Have a good day.”

He smiled and nodded to both women before he and Miek moved over to the gladiators, who were standing around the fallen lamp with sheepish expressions. Brunnhilde found that she was actually speechless. The gladiators, and Korg in particular, were constantly surprising her. She shook her head and looked over at Ayo.

“When will you be returning to Wakanda?” she asked, almost dreading the answer. She never seemed to have enough time with her lover. Ayo grinned as they continued down the street.

“I believe we will be staying until next week. King T’Challa wishes to make sure that New Asgard has a good start on rebuilding,” Ayo answered and Brunnhilde smiled widely.

“That is good to hear,” she said, looking over to where some of the Guardians were helping Heimdall clean up debris. The gatekeeper was leaning on his crutch. He’d taken a few wounds as well, the worst being a broken ankle and a nasty slash to his back. It didn’t stop him from overseeing the rebuilding of New Asgard. While he couldn’t do a lot of legwork, Heimdall could direct and offer suggestions. He kept things running smoothly. Brunnhilde met his gaze and they exchanged a nod of greeting.

The streets and sidewalks were still damp from the ice and frost. It had started thawing almost immediately, but was so thick that it took a while to completely melt away. _All that water damage,_ Brunnhilde thought, shaking her head. She glanced up to one of the buildings that had been burned, taking note of how scorched it was. It was likely one of the buildings that would have to be torn down. The local elementary school would also require extensive repairs. The Guardians had crashed into the building during their incredibly bumpy landing. They had also taken out the local playground.

“Would you like to return home and get some lunch?” Ayo asked in a somewhat suggestive tone. Brunnhilde grinned, meeting her partner’s eyes.

“Yes, but I want to stop by the hospital real quick,” she replied. “I need to check on them.”

Ayo nodded in understanding and followed the Valkyrie toward the hospital. It was a relatively short walk as they were already nearby. Brunnhilde took a deep breath as she opened the door and entered the building. She nodded to the receptionist and they made their way to the elevators.

Brunnhilde had been checking on them every day and knew the path like the back of her hand. She could walk it in her sleep. The elevator opened and she made her way down the familiar hall.

The room’s door was open, as it frequently was and the Valkyrie could hear the loud gasp and whoosh of the ventilator. There were a number of bright summer flowers set up on the small table in the room, as well as a bright red bucket of rocks. While the flowers were pretty and added color to the space, the room was still very drab as all hospital rooms were.

Bruce Banner was checking the machines that monitored vital signs, marking something down on the chart he held. Brunnhilde stepped inside and immediately spotted Steve and Bucky sitting next to each other on the couch by the door, their heads resting together, fast asleep. Wanda was also stretched out on the couch, her legs resting on the men’s laps. Her jacket was folded into a pillow and she was sleeping on her stomach. Silently removing her cell phone, the Valkyrie snapped a picture of the adorable scene.

Turning her attention further into the room, she saw Thor was still unconscious in the hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines, some of which were beeping softly as they tracked his vital signs. He had a tube down his throat that was hooked up to the ventilator, which was helping him breathe. His chest rose and fell in an eerily mechanical motion, something that was still unsettling. His right arm was wrapped in a clean cast. The god of thunder hadn’t regained consciousness since the battle. He still lingered somewhere between life and death. It had been a pain in the ass getting him to the hospital, not the least of which was due to Loki’s refusal to leave him. The Valkyrie had to convince the paramedics to let the trickster ride with his brother in the makeshift ambulance.

The trickster in question was curled up in a tight ball on the other couch in the room, which was near Thor’s bed, under the windows. Someone had draped a light blanket over him and Loki’s head rested on a pillow. The Valkyrie was relieved to see him asleep. Loki hadn’t slept since the battle and Brunnhilde had been about to order he be administered a sedative. She swallowed as she thought back to the hours after the fighting had ended.

**

The hospital was a scene of chaos after the battle had been won. Healers rushed around caring for the numerous casualties left in the wake of Ymir’s bloody attack. Most of the patients who were conscious were moaning in pain. S.H.I.E.L.D. had also sent along surgeons and doctors to help with the wounded, which proved to be a blessing.

Medics burst through the hospital doors with the stretcher bearing Thor, who was still unresponsive and pale as snow. Banner, clothed in thin light blue surgical scrubs, was rushing alongside them, explaining to Dr. Cho what had happened as he understood it as well as the life-saving measures that had been taken to keep the god of thunder alive. A nurse was pumping air into the Thor’s lungs, which were being rather uncooperative, squeezing a light blue bag to deliver life-giving breath while another nurse held the rubber mask over his mouth and nose. The bandages around Thor’s midsection were already soaked in blood and he was still losing a dangerous amount.

Loki and Brunnhilde followed behind the stretcher. The Valkyrie was helping the trickster remain upright. He was having a lot of difficulty walking and had a very noticeable limp. Loki’s eyes were wider than usual and they were fixed on his fallen brother. Wanda, Steve, and Bucky were with them, but they stepped over to the waiting area. Cho was shouting instructions as they continued through the brightly lit hallway.

“Prep OR One. We need to stop that bleeding as soon as possible. His blood type is on file, get a lot of it. He’s going to need a transfusion right away and we’re going to have to intubate him,” Cho instructed as the stretcher passed through the doorway that led to the operating theater, turning to Banner. “Dr. Banner, they need to wait out here.”

Bruce nodded and watched as she ran through the doors, heading for the operating theater. He sighed and turned back to the two who had been following the stretcher. Loki pulled away from Brunnhilde and was about to follow through the doors, but was stopped by Banner gently grabbing his arm.

“We gotta wait out here, Loki. We can’t do anything more for him,” he told the trickster, who turned enraged eyes on the smaller man.

Brunnhilde swiped away her tears as she stepped closer to the two men, prepared to step in if she needed to restrain Loki. The trickster was frantic at the moment and therefore liable to act rashly.

“Get your hands off me!” Loki snapped, violently jerking his arm away from Banner. “He’s my brother. I swore I wouldn’t leave again.”

“I understand, but you have to let the doctors do their jobs if you want the big guy to pull through,” Banner replied calmly. “You’re not leaving Thor. You’re just letting them take care of him so he has a chance to live. Okay?”

Loki glanced at the doors they had taken his brother through, which had closed behind the stretcher. He took a few unsteady steps forward, looking at the hallway his brother had disappeared down. There were some spots of blood on the floor, which had trailed behind the stretcher. Thor had been losing so much blood, too much.

“But what if they can’t save him?” Loki whispered, a slight tremor in his voice. “If these are his last moments…I need to be at his side. He can’t be alone. He shouldn’t be alone.”

Banner bit his lip, exchanging a look with Brunnhilde. The situation was grim, they both knew it. Thor was in bad shape and his chances of pulling through seemed pretty bleak. Banner rubbed the back of his neck, looking back to Loki.

“Tell you what, I’ll scrub in and observe. If it looks like things are going south, I’ll come get you and you can sit with him. I give you my word. All right?” he offered.

Loki glanced over at him, studying the man for a moment. Then he gave a short nod and Banner patted his arm before pushing the door open, dashing down the hallway that led to the operating theater. Loki and Brunnhilde were left alone. The Valkyrie glanced over to the waiting area, where the three humans were sitting. Bucky was stretched out in a chair, falling asleep. Wanda also looked incredibly tired and was resting her head on her hand, her eyes drooping. Steve was hunched over his knees, his hands clasped together. He was the only one who seemed wide awake.

The Valkyrie approached Loki, standing at his side and following his gaze through the window. They could hear the distant sounds of machines beeping and screeching, as well as the sounds of patients moaning in pain and footsteps dashing around. She looked over at him when she heard him grunt. Loki’s face was twisted in pain and he leaned against the wall, carefully lowering himself down to the ground in a sitting position.

“Hey, Lackey. Talk to me,” Brunnhilde said as she crouched down in front of him. “Where are you injured? What’s wrong?”

Loki didn’t respond, his green eyes traveling back to the doors leading to the operating theaters. Brunnhilde sighed, muttering under her breath about his stubbornness and reached forward to feel for any broken or cracked bones.

“His heart stopped,” Loki whispered, his eyes not moving from the doors. The Valkyrie dropped her arms and studied him, noticing how dazed the normally composed trickster looked. She also noticed the way he held one arm protectively over his ribs and blood was oozing from a deep wound in his shoulder. Ymir had done a number on Thor, but Loki had definitely not been spared the ancient Jotun’s wrath.

“I know,” she replied, looking for any other visual wounds. “Loki, you need to let the healers see to you. You look like you’re about to drop.”

“It just…stopped,” Loki said again, his eyes not moving from the doors. “Twice.”

The Valkyrie gently grasped Loki’s uninjured shoulder and waited until he met her eyes.

“Hey, Lackey, it’s going to be okay—”

Loki shook off her hand, fury lighting up in his eyes as he struggled back up to his feet. He almost fell back down but Brunnhilde reached out, steadying him even as he batted away her hands. Loki took a moment to catch his breath before his green eyes fixed on Brunnhilde again.

“You don’t know that,” he hissed at her. “He’s not _breathing_ , Brunnhilde, and his heart _stopped_.”

She grabbed his arms tightly, shaking him once and forcing him to meet her gaze. She could feel tears well up in her eyes but she didn’t care. “I know, Loki. His heart stopped twice, but Banner was able to get it beating again. That means there’s still some fight in Thor. Your brother is fighting to live. Right now, as we speak. That’s a good thing. And the doctors are in there helping him, as are our best healers. He hasn’t given up so don’t you _dare_ give up on him.”

Loki was quiet, his eyes welling up with tears, and she let go of him, putting her hands on her hips as she looked around. Brunnhilde wanted to do something to keep her mind occupied while they waited for news. The trickster slumped back against the wall, his eyes wandering back to the doors.

“What am I supposed to do?” Loki asked softly, frustrated. “I can’t just wait around and do nothing.”

“Yes, you can and that’s exactly what we’re going to do. We’re going to wait out here for Banner to bring us news about Thor,” she replied. “While we’re doing that, we’re going to have our wounds seen to. Thor wouldn’t want us to catch a damn infection from untreated injuries.”

The trickster glanced at her and she shrugged. It was all she could think to do at the moment and it seemed like the best plan of action. She nodded at his leg, deciding to change the topic.

“You want to tell me what happened to your leg?”

Loki kept his eyes on the doors. “It’s fine. It was broken, but I set the bone. My seidr is fixing it and it will be healed in a couple days.”

Brunnhilde stared at him. “You set the bone? By yourself?”

The trickster shrugged. “I’ve done it before. Titan wasn’t exactly known for its stellar healthcare.”

Brunnhilde dragged her hands over her face. “Right, well, you’re not a healer. Seidr or not, someone should still see to your leg and your other wounds. Lackey, for my own damn peace of mind, will you _please_ sit in the waiting area with me so a healer can see to us?”

Loki looked back to her and she gestured over to where the three former Avengers were still sitting. The trickster looked back to the doors, watching the hall for a moment, then hobbled past her and made his way to the waiting area, where the windows were still boarded up. He slumped down in the seat nearest to the doors and Brunnhilde moved over to the area, dropping down into the chair next to Steve. She slumped back and closed her eyes, groaning softly. She ached just about everywhere. It had been a difficult battle and she had taken her fair share of hits and wounds. The Valkyrie just wanted to crawl into bed with her lover and sleep for at least a week. Brunnhilde heard Steve sit back and draw in a breath to say something.

“Banner’s going to let us know when he knows something,” she answered the question Steve was about to ask. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. The man out of time was quiet for a moment, offering her a soft polite smile. She could see the tiredness in his eyes, which wandered over to where Loki was sitting.

“Is he going to be okay?” Steve asked quietly, nodding toward the dark-haired god, who was watching the doors leading to the operating theaters. Brunnhilde glanced over at Loki.

“Yeah, he will be. He’s just worn out and stubborn,” she replied.

They were eventually joined by Ayo, who had made it through the fighting unscathed. She retrieved a healer to see to Brunnhilde and Loki’s wounds, which were easily treated. Eir had to be called since Loki was being difficult and refused to allow the healers to take him from the waiting area. The flame-haired healer had marched out and somehow convinced the trickster to come with her to an examination room. The Valkyrie promised to get him if Banner returned with news of Thor. Only then had Loki begrudgingly gone with Eir to be properly seen to.

Surprisingly, it took only a little more than an hour before the trickster returned. He was still walking stiffer than normal, but he was much steadier and no longer looked as though the gentlest breeze might knock him over. Eir took the Valkyrie aside to let her know Loki would be fine.

“He was right: his seidr does appear to be healing his wounds and I didn’t need to reset his leg. I’ve recommended he try not to put too much weight on it for the next couple days, but you know how he is about suggestions.”

Brunnhilde nodded, glancing over to where Loki had gone to look through the doors. He was craning his neck, as if he could see anything from where he stood. His shoulders dropped slightly and he made his way back to the waiting area, returning to the seat he had been occupying.

“I also wrapped his shoulder and he has a number of cracked ribs and a couple broken ones,” Eir continued. “He wouldn’t take anything for the pain.”

“Sounds about right,” the Valkyrie muttered. “Thank you, lady Eir.”

The healer nodded and returned to the crowded halls where causalities were still being brought in to be cared for. Brunnhilde returned to the waiting area and picked up one of the outdated magazines, paging through it and trying to ignore Loki’s fidgeting.

The hours crawled on, the day turning into night. The Guardians waited with them after having their own wounds seen to. The eccentric team had gotten pretty banged up in the fighting and they were sporting a number of bandages and wrappings. Loki wasn’t aware of any of them, focused only on the doors Thor had been brought through. He would occasionally venture over to the doors, watching the hall for any sign of Banner or the other doctors. After a few minutes of watching, the trickster would scowl and return to the waiting area.

Eventually, things calmed down in the hospital. The noises weren’t so overwhelming and a strange peace fell over the building. Almost every room was full, but the moans of pain were less noticeable as the patients were cared for by the experienced healers. It began to feel more like a serene healing hall instead of a bustling chaotic emergency room. The janitors cleaned up the floors, washing away the blood that had spilled from people being brought in. The waiting area became silent and soothing, no longer radiating an atmosphere of anxiety. Citizens came and went once they had received word of their loved ones. Some only had to wait minutes, others had to wait hours. Some chatted with the people waiting for news about Thor.

Loki remained on his own in the chair closest to the doors leading to where his brother had been taken, his green eyes rarely moving from them.

The hours dragged on and the sun set. Only those waiting for news of Thor remained in the waiting area and most of them had fallen asleep, exhausted and spent after the arduous battle.

Only Loki remained awake.

It was the middle of the night when the Valkyrie heard the door swing open. She opened her eyes, putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned. Looking toward the doors, she saw Banner approaching them, his expression somber. Brunnhilde felt her breath stop in her chest. She knew that look. It wasn’t good news. She gently shook Ayo awake, who had fallen asleep with her head resting against the Valkyrie’s. The Dora woke easily and noticed Banner. She moved so Brunnhilde could get up and go to the doctor.

Loki had gotten to his feet the moment the doors had opened. He strode over to Banner, followed closely by the Valkyrie.

“They’ve done all they can for now,” Banner reported, running a hand over his short hair. “I wish I could give you better news, but Thor’s in pretty bad shape. He’s not able to breathe on his own and there was a lot of internal damage, more than we thought. They fixed as much as they could, but…it’s going to be touch and go for a while. All we can do now is monitor his condition, keep him comfortable, treat any complications that arise, and hope for the best.”

Loki cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind him. “May I…may I see my brother now?”

“Yeah, he’s in room 211 upstairs. Before you go, I have to warn you that he’s hooked up to a lot of machines and they make a lot of noise. It can unsettle people sometimes and it takes a bit to get used to.”

Loki moved past Banner, making his way to the hall where the elevator was. Brunnhilde looked to the doctor.

“Would you mind telling the others about Thor?” she requested. “I want to keep an eye on Lackey.”

Banner nodded and the Valkyrie turned to follow the trickster.

“Brunnhilde?”

Brunnhilde turned back when the doctor called her name. He scratched the back of his head, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Uh, I’m not sure about Asgardian traditions or feelings on quality of life,” he started. “But, um, depending on how things go…we might have to have a conversation about it in the future. We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it, but Loki should be prepared for it. He might have to make some pretty important decisions about his brother’s health.”

The Valkyrie nodded. “I understand, Dr. Banner. For tonight, I just want Loki to rest. It has been a very difficult battle and all of us need some time to recover.”

Banner smiled at her, a small sad smile, and nodded in agreement. Brunnhilde turned to continue on her way to the elevators. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ayo rise and follow her through the brightly lit hallway. They were silent as the rode the elevator up to the second floor, which was eerily quiet except for the sound of machines.

Brunnhilde reached the door to Thor’s room and saw Loki sitting at his brother’s bedside. Banner hadn’t been lying: there were a number of machines surrounding the god of thunder’s bed. The Valkyrie was stunned at how many there were, most of which looked very complicated. It made Thor look impossibly small in the bed, a number of wires and tubes attached to him. The machines were making a lot of sounds: beeps, hums, and hissing. The constant noise was something Brunnhilde imagined would get on her nerves eventually.

Loki didn’t seem bothered. The trickster didn’t even seem to notice the machines. He was grasping the god of thunder’s hand and he gently pressed a kiss to Thor’s knuckles.

“I’m here, brother,” Loki whispered to the unconscious god. “I’m here.”

**

“Fell asleep about an hour ago,” Banner whispered, pulling Brunnhilde out of her memories. He pointed his pen at Loki. “The Guardians dropped by and chatted for a bit. I came back in here and he was out like a light. I’ve rarely seen Loki so…serene. Guy always seems to be scheming.”

Brunnhilde smiled and moved over to the couch, brushing some of the trickster’s long dark hair out of his face. Loki turned his head slightly and sighed but remained asleep.

“Did you check his injuries?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. The doctor nodded.

“Yeah, they’re healing nicely. He’s moving a lot easier, his limp is pretty much gone, and he doesn’t seem to be experiencing any discomfort. Most of his broken and cracked bones have healed, and his shoulder’s pretty much good as new. That seidr is some powerful stuff,” Banner reported. “The healers think he’ll be fully recovered in another couple days.”

Brunnhilde straightened up and looked to Thor. He was almost unrecognizable, due to how pale he still was. It looked like a little color had returned to his cheeks, but she couldn’t be sure. The god of thunder was still hooked up to so many machines.

“How is he?” Brunnhilde asked as she approached the bed and put her hand over Thor’s. Banner clenched his teeth and scratched the back of his head.

“Thor’s a different story. The readout from the heartrate monitor is a little better,” Banner offered. “But…well, that’s about it. He’s not showing any signs of waking. He lost a hell of a lot of blood, a dangerous amount, which is to be expected when someone is impaled. Ymir did a number on his ribs, broke a lot of them which punctured some organs. His right arm was pretty busted up, and it might have some long-term damage. There was a lot of damage to his lungs, which is why he’s been unable to breathe on his own. His Aesir healing abilities don’t seem to be kicking in. Going by what your healers tell me, that is really concerning. Loki said Thor probably overdid it with that last attack, especially being as wounded as he was. I ran his theory by Eir and she agreed with it. Based on the tests and scans we’ve done, there doesn’t appear to be any irreparable organ damage, but as I said before, there were _a lot_ of puncture wounds and it resulted in _a lot_ of blood loss. Brain damage is a possibility.”

Banner paused and looked over at the Valkyrie. “He’s not showing any significant signs of improvement, Brunnhilde. That’s basically what it comes down to.”

The Valkyrie glanced over to the sleeping trickster. “Have you spoken to Loki?”

“I was planning on it when I came in here, but he was asleep and I didn’t want to wake him,” Banner replied. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Thor isn’t improving, but he isn’t declining either. He’s about as stable as someone can be in this condition. We don’t have to make any urgent decisions just yet.”

Brunnhilde offered him a sad smile and nodded. “Thank you, Dr. Banner. We’re lucky to have you in New Asgard.”

Banner smiled. “This place is home. Haven’t often had one of those.”

_*_

Late the next night, when most of New Asgard was asleep, a slender figure crept into the hospital unnoticed. She made her way up to the second floor, turning down one hallway. Realizing she had made an error, she doubled back and found the room she was looking for. A bright smile lit her face and her antennae glowed faintly as she stepped inside.

Mantis looked around the mostly empty room as she made her way over to Thor’s bed, glancing at the loud ventilator. Noticing Loki asleep on a couch under the window, she grinned as she moved over to him and ran a hand over his dark hair, gently kissing his temple. Loki muttered in his sleep and turned over so that he was facing the back of the couch. Mantis smiled and moved over to Thor’s bed, sitting lightly in the empty chair beside the god of thunder’s bed. She gently took his hand in hers. As expected, his emotions were muted. He was barely alive, just the smallest spark of life remained in him and she could sense it flickering.

“Hello, Thor,” she whispered, stroking his hand. “I was here yesterday and you felt a little sad, so I wanted to come back and keep you company. You’re so far away, my friend. I hope it’s peaceful where you are. I know you were very hurt and in a lot of pain. I’m sorry that happened to you.

“Drax was badly injured on a job last year. It put him in a deep sleep and we were all very worried about him. Gamora told me that sometimes talking to someone in such a state can help them. She said it makes them feel less alone and therefore not as afraid or lonely, which can encourage them to come back. Nebula doesn’t believe her, but I do. I have felt what people feel when they sleep. And I know Drax felt better when I sat with him. So, I wanted to come visit you again and make sure you didn’t feel lonely or afraid. I know you don’t like the sound of the breathing machine. I don’t either. I’ll stay and talk for a bit. If you want me to go, you’ll have to wake up and tell me so.”

She paused and looked over to where Loki still slept. “Your brother is here with you. He does not leave your side, which I think worries Brunnhilde and Dr. Banner. Loki loves you so very much, Thor. I know you still worry about losing him, but I think he also worries about losing you. His emotions aren’t as clear as yours are and I can tell he has had a lot of practice in hiding how he feels. Loki is very difficult to read, even for me.”

Mantis bit her lip, looking down to her lap briefly. “Do you remember when we first met, Thor? Back when we rescued you, after Thanos destroyed your ship? You were so very sad and so very lonely. It was all jumbled up with anger, but it was the sadness that was the strongest. And I started avoiding you. You worried that you had offended me and approached me one day to apologize. You were very kind to me and I wanted to explain why I was hiding from you. It wasn’t because I didn’t like you. It was just…your grief, it hurt so much. You carried it all by yourself and it made me realize how very strong you were, because despite that pain, you were still so kind. I fear my explanation hurt you even more and I wanted to apologize for that.”

Mantis was startled when one of the machines made a strange humming and beeping noise before resuming its normal rhythm. She waited to see if anyone would come to check on the god of thunder or the noisy machines surrounding him. After a few moments of nothing but the sounds from the ventilator and other machines, she continued speaking.

“I don’t mind grief, but with you…I could see who you were, your great big heart, perhaps the biggest I’ve ever encountered, and someone had so cruelly broken it. I could feel how much you loved your brother and how much sorrow you felt. You thought you were so alone and you missed Loki so much. Thanos had snuffed out so much of your light and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that the universe had taken so much from you. Kind people are very rare and should be treated gently, even if they are very strong.”

Looking over to Loki, Mantis smiled faintly. “When I first met Loki, I vowed not to make the same mistake. He was in such pain, Thor, and he had been broken just like you. He was also very, very sad and lonely. But when I felt his heartbeat and recognized it as being like yours, I knew I could show him that such a strong heart could heal and recover. You had survived and so could he. I knew I could help him, so I did. Loki didn’t believe he could heal, at first, but the longer he visited with us, the more he realized it wasn’t the end. And he was surprised to find that he was starting to recover.

“I believe you can make it back, if you really want to, even though you’re so very far away. But if you can’t, Loki will always have a place with us. You were a part of the Guardians, so you’re part of our family. That makes Loki family too. He won’t ever be alone, Thor.

“I miss you, my friend. You and your brother are dear to me. You saved so many people during the battle against Ymir, Thor. You and Loki both did. You were both so brave. I know that will make you happy.”

Mantis looked over her shoulder and stroked Thor’s hand. “It’s late. I need to go back to the Milano and sleep. There’s a big day of rebuilding ahead. We’re fixing as much as we can, so you and Loki have less to worry about. New Asgard will shine again, I promise you. I could come back, if you like and maybe a little earlier, so I can say hello to Loki again. Sleep well, my friend.”

She leaned forward and kissed Thor’s cheek, smiling happily. Standing from the chair, she glanced over at the couch where Loki was still laying, facing the wall, and then silently strode out of the room.

Loki turned and looked over his shoulder, swiping at his tears. He glanced at his brother, who was hooked up to so many machines, who couldn’t breathe without aid, and who looked frailer and more vulnerable than he ever had before.

“I’m here, brother,” Loki whispered as he had almost every night since the battle. When Thor didn’t respond, the trickster put his head down and closed his eyes, allowing the sound of the ventilator to lull him back to sleep.

_*_

At Banner’s insistence, Loki took a walk to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. He wandered down the streets, trying to get a general idea of how much damage there was. Loki spotted Heimdall and nodded in greeting to him. The gatekeeper offered him a sympathetic smile before turning back to his work.

It was a warm summer day and the streets were alive once again. The citizens were starting to restore the town and fix the massive amount of damage that had been done. The Wakandans and the Guardians were helping them. It was a daunting task, but the people were determined to see it done. Ymir had tried to level their home and they had fought back, eventually emerging victorious. Now it was time to restore New Asgard to its former state.

Loki did his best to avoid people, particularly those he knew. He didn’t feel like speaking at the moment. The trickster really just wanted to be watching over his brother and if he couldn’t, then he wanted to find some out of the way place to spend his time alone.

Making his way to his home, Loki took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Wanda and Peter had been taking care of the Odinsons’ house and their cats while they were at the hospital. A soft mewing preceded the small black cat running to the front door. Loki crouched down and stroked the small creature, who rubbed against his legs and purred loudly. Glancing around, the trickster spotted the tortoiseshell cat lounging on a chair in the main area. She was the more aloof of the two, though she did enjoy sitting in the trickster’s lap when he was reading.

Loki stood up and looked around the quiet house. The silence was so…unnatural. Bouncing the keys in his hand, just to make some noise, Loki strode into the kitchen, noticing the small pile of mail on the table. The empty table. The trickster moved over to where he normally sat and lowered himself into the chair, staring across the space to the cold oven and empty sink.

He thought about Thor always cooking or baking something, smiling and laughing. Looking around at the table, Loki mentally placed where everyone normally sat in the mornings. Why was this quiet bothering him so much?

_Banner had spoken to him at length about quality of life in Midgardian terms. “I’m sorry, Loki, but we have to have this conversation.”_

_For the next hour, he’d gone on about life support and end of life procedures. Loki had just stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He missed Asgardian medicine and technology. They hadn’t had any form of life support, of keeping a person alive who had died. It seemed a rather barbaric thing to do and Loki was once again mystified by the Midgardians practices._

_It was when Banner told him Thor could have possibly sustained permanent damage during the battle that Loki had enough. He had snapped bitterly at the doctor, grumbling about their primitive approach to healing. Banner was unfazed and let Loki rant a bit about this damn backwater planet and how it was still trapped in the damn Stone Age. It was when the trickster had finally worn himself out that the man hiding the beast suggested he go out and stretch his legs. The trickster didn’t need to make a decision right away and was probably experiencing some sensory overload in the hospital. It was just something he needed to consider._

_“I don’t like having this conversation either, Loki,” Banner admitted quietly. “I want the Big Guy to pull through and I hope that he will. But…I also want to make sure we do what Thor would want.”_

_Loki hadn’t been able to respond. He looked back to his brother, who still looked so lifeless. Banner again suggested he get some fresh air. Thor was in good hands. The trickster finally agreed when Barnes and Rogers returned to the room, knowing they would call him in the unlikely event anything changed with his brother._

Loki pressed the heels of hands into his eyes and let out his breath slowly. He wanted his brother back home. He wanted the pleasant morning meals with their friends. He wanted the quiet dinners when he and Thor discussed the day, often teasing each other about various things. Loki wanted his normal life back, even if it was absurdly boring at times.

Massaging his brow, Loki’s gaze traveled to the small window overlooking their garden. In the distance, he happened to see a streak of orange. Frowning, Loki stood up and moved to the window. Noticing a familiar shape in the distance, he bit his lower lip. Turning his attention back to the empty house, Loki decided he wanted to be elsewhere. Somewhere that wasn’t so quiet.

Grabbing his keys, Loki made his way to the front door again, stroking the small black cat on his way out. He shut and locked the door behind him.

Walking in the direction where he had seen the streak of orange, Loki soon spotted the Milano. The front of the ship was still rather banged up from the crash landing and a few of the windows were still cracked. Loki raised an eyebrow when he saw the deep gouges in the earth that the ship had left behind. It had definitely been a destructive landing. The ramp was down and he cautiously approached it, listening for if any of the Guardians were around. When he didn’t hear them, he stepped onto the surprisingly clean ramp and sat down.

Turning his eyes to the town, Loki admired it for a moment. He hadn’t thought any of them would survive. The trickster was sure the town would be reduced to rubble and ash during the battle. Just days ago, most of the forest and the entirety of New Asgard had been coated in ice and snow. It was strange to see it now close to its usual splendor.

“What are you doing here?”

Loki jolted at the flat voice, turning his eyes up to Nebula, who was standing at the top of the ramp. He was shocked that she had managed to sneak up on him.

“My apologies, lady Nebula,” he said, offering her a charming smile. “I didn’t realize you were here. I am merely seeking some peace and quiet away from town.”

She stared at him and tilted her head. After a moment, she stepped forward and sat beside him, looking off in the direction of New Asgard.

“Thor isn’t awake yet?” the question sounded more like a statement. Loki followed her gaze off in the distance and shook his head.

“No,” he replied softly. “I’m afraid not.”

“Is he going to wake up?” Nebula asked bluntly.

Loki swallowed. “I don’t know.”

She clasped her hands in front of her knees. Loki looked over at her, puzzled.

“I would have thought you’d be with Gamora,” he mentioned.

“My sister can tolerate large groups of people for longer than I can,” Nebula replied, an odd half-smile perking up a corner of her lips. Loki laughed softly, leaning back so that he rested on his elbows. There was a loud crash from inside the ship, drawing Loki’s attention.

“The trash panda is also here,” Nebula explained before he could ask. Loki cleared his throat and licked his lips. The heat was starting to bother him and he contemplated returning home to shower.

Rocket appeared at the top of the ramp, holding a clear bottle of some kind of bright red alcohol. He took the cork out with his teeth and spit it off to the side before taking a long swig of the stuff. He held out the bottle to Loki who scrunched up his nose and waved it away. The raccoon shrugged and plopped down between Nebula and Loki.

“Your brother doing any better?” Rocket asked and Loki shook his head. “Sorry to hear. Hell of a light show he put on.”

Loki kept his gaze on the horizon. It had been a spectacular sight. Loki sometimes forgot just how powerful Thor was. _Powerful, but not invincible,_ Loki thought.

“I mean, nothing could top the flamethrower, but that lightning bolt came pretty damn close,” Rocket amended. “And coming in third, the bombs I used to blow up a bunch of the pointy, creepy masked doll guys. What were those things anyway?”

“Dark Elves,” Loki replied and Rocket looked over at him, eyes widening briefly.

“No shit? As in the same dudes who killed your ma?” the raccoon asked and when Loki nodded in affirmation, Rocket shrugged. “Hell, now I don’t feel as bad about blowing up a bunch of ‘em. Not that I did anyway. If you were loyal to Thanos or his allies, you’re liable to go boom.”

Loki held out a hand for the bottle, which Rocket passed to him. The trickster took a swig of the liquid, grimacing at the overly sweet taste and the burn in the back of his throat. He handed the bottle back to the raccoon. Nebula took out one of her large knives and a whetstone. She started sharpening it.

“Once again, our apologies for taking out half the school and the playground,” Rocket said, wiping his mouth after taking a drink. “And the tree we hit the swing set into. And all the damage we did trying to get the swing set out of the tree.”

“It’s all right. Your arrival helped turn the tides of battle and whatever damages the Milano did can be repaired,” Loki replied as he looked back to the town. “When are you leaving?”

“We’re between jobs at the moment, so we figured we’d stick around and make sure New Asgard’s back on her feet before heading off again,” Rocket replied, taking another swig of alcohol. Loki felt an immense sense of relief wash over him. There was so much work to be done and with Thor out of commission, it seemed so daunting. The trickster was grateful for any help he could get.

“I should be heading back,” Loki mentioned as he started to rise to his feet.

“Hey Loki,” Rocket said, waiting for the trickster to turn to him. “If you need a break, feel free to wander on over. I’ve got plenty of projects that could use a touch of magic.”

“You just want him to help you make more powerful explosives,” Nebula grumbled and Rocket shrugged, a smile playing over his lips.

Loki grinned and dipped his chin to his chest. “I shall keep that in mind.”

He turned and went on his way, feeling less tense than he had when he’d started out.

_*_

Late the next night, Loki sat at Thor’s bedside. He studied the machines surrounding his brother, doing his best not to look at Thor right away. It was…difficult to see his brother in such a state. There but also not there. Loki swallowed and ran a hand over his face, his green eyes slowly traveling down to his brother’s unnaturally pale face.

“That was a damn foolish thing you did, Thor. Throwing yourself in front of that blade,” Loki began softly, clearing his throat to force the tremor out of his voice. “You could have just yelled to me. I would have been able to conjure a shield in time to protect myself. But then you wouldn’t be my brother, would you?”

Loki glanced at the ventilator, listening to the rhythmic sound of breathing for a moment. Glancing back to Thor’s face, the trickster sat back in his chair. Loki looked down at his hands as he played with his fingers.

“Mantis came by today,” he continued shakily, glancing back to his brother. “She sensed that you’re experiencing a lot of pain, more than can be attributed to your wounds. The readouts from some of these damn primitive machines confirm her sensations. You’re in pain, brother.”

Loki let out a strangled laugh. “I don’t know why I’m talking to you. We’ve never been good at communicating when both of us are conscious. And now, you cannot hear me and even if you could, you wouldn’t be able to respond.”

The trickster stood from his chair, pacing around the room for a moment. It had been a long day of talking with healers and doctors and Brunnhilde. The readouts from the machines were indicating that Thor was starting to decline, which meant Loki had to make a decision, one that he’d been avoiding since the battle ended and one he would have run from had he been able to. Loki felt exhausted and wide awake at the same time, a peculiar contradiction. Moving back to the bed, Loki sat on the edge of it. His eyes welled up with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Thor, I have a theory. Your normal Aesir healing hasn’t shown signs of returning and your lightning is weaker than it should be. I’m no healer, but I suspect it may be in part because of these machines. We never had anything like them in Asgard and…Midgardian practices are so archaic. I believe these machines may be interfering with your natural healing abilities somehow. I think that might be why you’re experiencing so much pain: your body is trying to heal, but it’s not sure how when it’s functioning relatively normally.”

Loki paused and put his hand over his brother’s, feeling a few tears escape from his eyes. “After speaking with the healers and doctors, they agree that you’re unlikely to improve and the pain will likely get worse, so I have given them permission to remove you from these contraptions tomorrow. If I’m correct, you will start healing on your own. If I’m wrong—”

The trickster hesitated again and swiped away the tears from his eyes, taking a moment to regain his composure. “Dr. Banner said I needed to think of you, make the decisions about your health that you would want. I thought keeping you on these machines was doing that, because you’re so damn obstinate about never giving up or running from a fight. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized you would want different. I am not ready to let you go. I am not ready to say goodbye. I know you, brother. I know you never give up, not ever, but I also know you wouldn’t want to live an artificial life, hooked up to machines. If I’m wrong about this theory, then I will have to say goodbye. I do not want to, but I will, if it means granting you dignity and peace.”

Loki paused and reached out with his seidr, frowning when it returned to him. It was a habit he’d fallen into, something he tried every night. He didn’t know why he always expected something to have changed. Looking back to Thor, he smiled faintly.

“Did you think it would ever be like this, brother? Us ruling together and at peace? All those years we fought against each other, it seemed so impossible we would ever find ourselves on the same side. We spent so long hating each other and now, you’re on the brink of death after foolishly throwing yourself in front of a blade to protect me,” Loki said softly, tears starting to run down his cheeks. “I will confess something to you, Thor. I do not know if this is the right decision. I don’t know if this is what you’d want and I wish more than anything you could tell me what you’d choose. Do you want to keep fighting or do you want to journey to Valhalla?”

Loki paused and sat back, running a hand over his dark hair. He looked over to his brother, so pale and lifeless on the bed. The trickster wanted to feel doubt about his brother’s wishes, but Loki knew Thor. He knew what his brother would want.

“This might be the last night we have together, brother,” Loki spoke softly, watching the mechanical way his brother’s chest rose and fell. “If that’s what’s going to come to pass…Thor, I never thanked you for advocating on my behalf, before that last battle against Thanos.”

Loki rubbed his eyes. “You had no reason to believe I still lived after our encounter with the mad titan, but you never gave up hope and made certain I had a place I could return to, somewhere safe I could call home. You convinced your allies to give me a second chance. Your advocacy is why your allies accepted me so fast and allowed me to become a citizen of this planet. After everything I’ve done to you over the years, including the incident in New York, you should have been the first to turn your back on me, but you never did.”

The trickster swallowed and laid his hand over his brother’s. “I know you faced a lot of objections when you named me your head advisor. You listened to all such objections and took the time to respond to every one. I was very impressed, brother. And, I’m grateful that you persisted. It is a role that suits me well.”

Loki glanced up when one of the machines made a different beeping noise, as it did every night, and then resumed its regular rhythm. He looked back to Thor, smiling faintly again.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, I will stay, brother. I’ll be right here, at your side. You will not be alone,” Loki promised.

The trickster stood up and leaned over the god of thunder, gently kissing his brow. Then he made his way around the bed to the couch he had been sleeping in every night Thor had been in this room. Fluffing up the pillow, Loki pulled back the blanket and lay down, stretching out his long legs. He pulled the thin blanket up over his shoulder, nestling down on the uncomfortably stiff cushions.

Looking to Thor, Loki watched him for a moment. “Goodnight, Thor. Sleep well.”

Finding a comfortable position, Loki closed his eyes and let the sounds of the machines lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I'm late. I had a sudden spark of inspiration that required me to change some of the dialogue in this chapter and I got a bit carried away and lost track of time.
> 
> But hey, all of you get an extra long chapter! :-D
> 
> Anyhow, falling action is tricky to write. The danger has passed and now they have to deal with the fallout. Everyone's completely exhausted and they all need a good long sleep. This chapter presented a number of challenges and I'm just grateful it's finally posted.
> 
> The scene with Mantis was a lot of fun to write. She's a wonderful character and I'm always giddy when I can find somewhere to fit her in. And hey, the cats had a cameo. The poor Odinsons cats. Can you imagine how freaked out they were from all those damn explosions?
> 
> I'm seriously tearing up at the moment: there's only one chapter left. Wednesday is the conclusion of this epic tale. I don't want it to end! :'( It has been such a pleasure to post and then to respond to everyone's comments and reactions. All of you are so incredibly nice. I really appreciate you sticking with this story :-D <3
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. I love responding to all of you :)
> 
> The final chapter goes up Wednesday.
> 
> See all of you then!


	22. Chapter 22

For a time, he dwelled in a peaceful field. It was not unlike the last place where he’d seen Odin, but more vibrant and alive. There was a shining path stretching in front of him, leading further into the land. It was the path that would lead him to Valhalla. Thor wasn’t sure how he knew it, but he did. He wandered down that path for a time, feeling the pain that tormented him start to dissipate until it was nothing more than a distant memory.

Thor would have continued following the path, had it not been for the small green snake weaving its way through the grass. Admiring the creature’s emerald green scales, Thor reached down and lifted it from the grass, allowing it to wrap around his arm. Glancing back the way he’d come, Thor felt a pang in his heart. He looked back to the snake, noticing how its green coloring reminded him so much of his brother’s bright eyes.

“Loki,” he whispered, glancing behind him again. His heart was still in New Asgard, his home. And Thor wanted to return home.

“Thank you, my friend,” he said to the snake, smiling as he placed the creature back on the ground and watched it slither off. Then, Thor started to make his way back the way he’d come. Each step he took back was accompanied with pain, slowly growing in intensity. By the time he’d reached the place where he’d started, Thor was crawling on his hands and knees, choking as he tried to breathe. It felt like his body had forgotten how to do such a basic thing. Just when he collapsed, unable to go any further, he was engulfed in an impossibly bright light and his surroundings dissolved into nothingness.

Thor awoke in blackness and it took a moment for him to realize that it was because his eye was shut. His mind was fuzzy and thinking took extra effort. His entire body was consumed with pain, but it was also tingly, which was strange. It had been centuries since Thor had felt such a sensation. He remembered it from the earliest days of using his lightning. It felt like it would take forever to learn to wield it, no matter how hard he worked or how much he practiced.

For a time he lay in a stupor, still drifting somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, life and death. He could hear voices around him and focused on trying to identify them. It wasn’t that difficult. Thor had spent enough time with Barnes and Rogers to recognize their voices. If he had been stronger, he would have laughed at the argument they were having. Barnes was apparently rather cross with the captain for what he perceived as recklessness during the great battle. There were other voices: Shuri, Wanda, and Peter. They were having their own conversation off to the side, occasionally snickering at the argument between Rogers and Barnes.

The god of thunder heard a familiar breathy laugh near his bed. _Loki._ He smiled inwardly, relieved that his brother had survived. His mind drifted away from consciousness again and Thor fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he started coming back to wakefulness again, there was nothing but intense pain. It lit up every nerve and his muscles tightened painfully. Thor wanted to scream, but found he couldn’t open his eyes or make a sound. He couldn’t do anything. Everything hurt and the agony was consuming him. Distantly, he heard rapid shrill beeping and voices, some familiar and some not, speaking worriedly. Just when Thor felt as though the pain would drive him mad, he felt a gentle hand on his chest. Coolness spread from the touch, slowly traveling through his veins and relaxing his muscles. It acted as a balm, bringing the pain down to a tolerable level. Thor recognized the sensation. _Seidr,_ he thought and the god of thunder would have smiled if he had been able to. The worried voices gradually quieted and the shrill beeping got softer until it was barely noticeable.

“Rest, brother,” Loki’s voice was calm and steady. His suggestion seemed like a good one so Thor allowed his mind to drift away from the waking world again.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but when he woke up again, Thor felt a little less groggy. His body was still annoyingly tingly and wouldn’t obey his commands. There wasn’t any part of the god of thunder that didn’t hurt, but it was a manageable pain. Allowing his eye to gradually open, Thor found himself staring at the clean ceiling of a hospital room. He slowly turned his head and looked to the side where there was a large window. Pale moonlight spilled into the dark room and it had been opened to let in the fresh summer air. Thor grinned when he saw the slender figure standing at the open window.

Loki had his back to his brother, focusing on the window. Raising his hand in a swooping motion, the trickster took a step back and Thor could just see a pillar of solid ice shoot up past the window. Staring at the structure, Thor could hardly believe his eye. Loki held his palm flat and pressed it down. The ice pillar sank out of view and the trickster shook his hand, letting out a slow breath. He made an “hmm” sound and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his back still to the god of thunder.

Thor opened his mouth and said his brother’s name, but found his voice wasn’t working. Swallowing, he studied Loki’s back. An annoying thought wormed its way into his head: what if Loki wasn’t really there? What if this was just an illusion? There was only one way to be sure and Thor’s eye roamed around the room, searching for something to throw at his brother’s form. His eye fell on a long remote near his hand. It seemed to be attached to the bed with a cord, but it looked long enough to reach Loki (or the illusion).

The god of thunder tried to grab it, but found his hand uncooperative and fumbled with it. The remote clattered against the bed, crashing to the floor with an unpleasantly loud sound that made Thor wince. Loki jolted at the sudden noise, turning around and staring at his brother. An expression of concern and hesitation crossed the trickster’s face, which made Thor frown. He’d rarely seen Loki unsure about anything.

“Thor?” Loki whispered, approaching the bed. Thor smiled tiredly and then tilted his head, searching his brother’s face. _What’s wrong?_

A crafty smile played across the trickster’s expression. “Welcome back, brother. You certainly took your time. But you always did enjoy being the center of attention.”

The trickster paused, staring at the remote on the floor, his brow furrowing. Crouching down and briefly leaving Thor’s line of sight, Loki retrieved the remote and stood again. He studied the object in his hand for a moment. The trickster looked back to Thor, who was smiling faintly.

“Were you attempting to throw this at me?”

Thor’s smile grew a little and he shrugged as best he could, wincing at the ache it caused. Loki scoffed and shook his head, putting the remote back on the bed. The trickster then placed his hand over his brother’s, gently squeezing his wrist. Thor sighed in relief, briefly closing his eye again before looking up at Loki.

“Satisfied?” Loki asked without any malice. Thor’s smile grew and he nodded once. A look of relief spread across the trickster’s face. Loki looked back to Thor and carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“May I try something, brother?” Loki asked and Thor slowly dipped his chin down in acquiescence. The trickster moved around the bed to the other side. Thor saw him reach down, his brows knitting together as he studied his brother’s right arm, which was still in a cast. After a moment, Loki looked up at Thor.

“Do you feel that, Thor?” Loki asked and Thor shook his head once. The trickster visibly swallowed and looked back at the arm. The god of thunder watched him with a faint grin, enjoying watching his brother figure out a quandary.

“What about that?” he asked, looking up hopefully at Thor. The god of thunder smiled apologetically and shook his head as best he could. A look of concern crossed Loki’s face and he turned his attention back to his brother’s arm. Thor saw a glimmer in the darkness as his brother manifested a dagger.

“This might hurt, brother,” the trickster warned and Thor waited patiently. Loki looked up after a moment, his eyes questioning.

“Anything?”

Thor smiled faintly and shook his head again. Loki’s brows knitted together and he turned his attention back to whatever he had done. Thor saw another glimmer of light and assumed Loki was using his seidr to repair what he had done with the knife. After he finished, the trickster started testing pressure points above the cast.

Thor could see his brother’s hand move as Loki tested the sensation in his arm, but Thor felt nothing. He could tell it was making his brother uneasy. It wasn’t until the trickster gently touched his right shoulder that Thor winced and Loki looked up sharply.

“Did you feel that?” Loki asked and Thor dipped his chin to his chest once. “It hurt?”

Thor lifted his left shoulder, rolling his eyes from side to side. _A little,_ he tried to communicate and Loki’s lips thinned. He moved to other side of the bed again and sat next to his brother.

“Do not worry. I’m not a healer and I was just curious,” he explained. “Your injuries were extensive and severe. The doctors said when you woke up you would experience numbness in your limbs. You will probably have some difficulty standing and walking for a while. I’m afraid your right arm is what’s causing the most concern among the healers. It will likely always be weaker than your left, but Banner mentioned something the Midgardians call physical therapy might be help with that.”

The god of thunder smiled warmly at his brother and reached out with his left hand, gently brushing Loki’s. _It’s okay,_ he thought, meeting his brother’s gaze. _We’re both still here and that’s all that matters._

Thor opened his mouth and tried to speak again, but found his voice was still uncooperative. He closed his mouth and swallowed, wincing at the ache. It felt like hundreds of knives were jabbing into his throat. Loki placed a hand on his chest and when Thor looked at him, the trickster shook his head.

“Do not speak yet. You have been in a very deep sleep for some time. Banner and the healers believe there may be some lingering damage, including to your throat. You will find speaking difficult and should probably abstain from doing so for the time being,” Loki explained. “The doctors also indicated that aside from aforementioned difficulty moving, you will also have trouble holding things. It would appear that perhaps using that much power while severely wounded was not beneficial to your health, brother.”

Thor rolled his eye and nodded toward the side of the bed, to the pitcher of water. Loki followed his gaze and moved over to it, pouring a glass.

“The Wakandans returned home last week. The Guardians shall be leaving soon as will your Midgardian friends,” he told Thor as he pressed a button on the bed, which raised Thor into a sitting position. “I’m not sure if you’ll be discharged before they leave. Rest assured, I shall send along your regards if you are not.”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and offered Thor the cup. Raising an arm, Thor tried to grasp the slick plastic, but his hand was numb and he nearly dropped it. Loki placed a supportive hand over his, helping his brother to get a firmer grasp and making sure the cup didn’t spill. When Thor finished drinking, Loki took the cup from him and put it back on the table.

“H-how…lo-long?” Thor managed to rasp. Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother, wondering if he would ever listen to the doctors and healers orders. _He really is the worst patient,_ Loki thought, shaking his head.

“Since the battle? It’s been—”

Thor shook his head and then weakly nodded toward the window. “N-no. Ho-how…long…ice?”

Loki stared at him. “Do you mean how long have I been able to make pillars and walls of ice?” When Thor nodded, Loki shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze traveling to the window. “For a long time, ever since Mother first started teaching me magic. Granted, it was on a much smaller scale and never quite so strong. I lost the ability after my time with Thanos on Titan.”

Loki paused for a moment, frowning and raising one hand, rubbing his fingers together as he studied them. Then, a very subtle smile danced across his lips. It was one of his rare and genuine smiles.

“I always suspected the Black Order did something, some poison or something along those lines. It seemed the most likely explanation. I assumed the loss was permanent and had just accepted it, learned to live without it,” Loki spoke softly, dropping his hand again and looking back to the window. “Imagine my surprise when it spontaneously reemerged.”

“Di-didn’t…know,” Thor confessed, frustrated with his inability to speak louder and clearer. Loki looked back to him with a half-smile, tilting his head.

“Thor, I am Jotun. It’s a fairly basic ability.”

Thor shook his head. “N-no…Th-Thanos…di-didn’t r-realize…permanent d-damage.”

Loki peered at him. “You didn’t realize I sustained lasting effects from Thanos, is that what you mean?” When Thor nodded again, Loki smirked. “Brother, did you think the mad titan treated _anyone_ gently? Look what he did to Gamora and Nebula, and he actually cared about them in some warped twisted way. I was rather surprised I didn’t sustain more severe lasting effects, if I’m being honest. Then again, I have always been rather good at talking my way out of unpleasant situations.”

Looking back to his brother, Loki noticed Thor still looked concerned and a little sad. “Thor, it is in the past. I am fine. You needn’t worry so.”

Thor was quiet for a moment, his brows knitting together. “Y-your…ice. Not li-like…Jotuns. It’s…sp-special…di-different.”

Loki studied him for a moment before his usual mischievous smirk split his lips. “Well, I am me. There’s nothing ordinary about me.”

Thor smiled faintly and studied his brother, trying to reach out a hand. “Th-thank…yo-you.”

Loki laid his hand over Thor’s. “Not that I don’t appreciate gratitude, but for what exactly?”

“Sa-saving…h-h-home.”

“That was really more your effort than mine, Thor. At least this time it was,” Loki pointed out with a soft laugh. Thor turned his hand over, interlacing his fingers with his brother’s as best he could.

“C-couldn’t…ha-have…w-w-without…yo-you,” he insisted, swallowing again as he struggled to fit the words together. “Yo-you…sa-saved…my…l-life.”

Loki straightened his back, puffing out his chest slightly. “Well, that has become my full-time job and I do seem to be rather good at it.”

Thor couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s ridiculous bravado. Loki did make things fun in New Asgard. Looking back to the window, Thor inhaled the sweet clean air and listened to the peaceful sounds of the town. He hadn’t known whether they would be able to save this place, this wonderful place they called home, but somehow, against all odds, they had.

“While you’ve been out of commission, the citizens have been repairing the damage Ymir and his forces did,” Loki reported. “They’re aided by our allies and the Wakandans offered a great amount of help before they left. It will take some time yet, but New Asgard is well on its way to being restored.”

“G-good,” Thor whispered, trying to squeeze his brother’s hand. It was a feeble attempt, but based on Loki’s smile, the trickster understood the gesture.

“I recommend you get some rest. The healers will undoubtedly want to run a barrage of tests,” Loki told him, straightening the blankets covering his brother. He pressed another button and the bed lowered part way down so Thor was in a more comfortable position. Thor smiled at his brother, feeling an immense amount of relief that Loki was still there with him.

“S-stay?” he asked and the trickster grinned.

“As I have every night,” Loki responded, patting his brother’s hand. The trickster moved over to the couch, flopping down and interlacing his fingers behind his head, closing his eyes. Thor studied him for a moment.

“Lo-Loki?”

“What is it, Thor?” Loki replied without opening his eyes.

“The…c-cats?”

“Wanda and Peter are taking care of them,” Loki said. Thor grinned and turned his face back to the ceiling. He closed his eye and allowed his mind to drift from the waking world.

_*_

Banner had Thor stay in the hospital for another week and a half. It took some time to get the god of thunder on his feet. Even after he was able to walk again, Thor’s reaction times were a bit off as was his balance and he still had trouble moving and grasping things, which concerned the doctor. While some of the sensation gradually returned, the god of thunder’s right arm was much weaker than his left, having taken the brunt of the power when Stormbreaker exploded. Thor was sad to have lost yet another mighty weapon, even if he didn’t need it.

His lightning was soon back to normal. The nurses and healers were getting a little annoyed with the god of thunder: playing with his lightning wreaked havoc on the machines. Almost every day, a nurse would come running into the room when an alarm went off on one of the few machines Thor was still hooked up to. He or she would usually find an incredibly apologetic god of thunder and a trickster hiding his face behind a book (making noises that sounded suspiciously like smothered laughter).

Loki often hovered near the healers and nurses, watching them care for his brother. He would listen to their instructions about what to do once Thor was released, learning how best to care for the god of thunder and also what to prevent him from doing. Thor was determined to get right back to work and Loki instantly nixed that idea.

“I’m fine,” Thor told him, his voice still soft and shaky.

“You died. Twice,” Loki was quick to counter, not looking up from the report he was reviewing. “You are most certainly _not_ fine, as the healers have told you countless times. New Asgard isn’t going anywhere, brother, and our home needs her leader to recover. So you will think of your own health and rest.”

On the day Thor was to be released, Banner was telling them about the physical therapy Thor was going to require, nowhere near as much as the doctor had originally predicted. Loki was only half paying attention to him while Thor listened closely. The god of thunder was eager to return home and was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed.

A soft knocking drew all their attention to the entrance of the room. Gamora and Nebula were standing just outside with Mantis in front of them. The woman in green waved, a small smile playing across her lips. When Thor gestured for them to enter, Mantis’ smile grew and she practically beamed as she skipped into the room.

“Hello, Mantis,” Thor managed as she sat on the edge of his bed, smiling in greeting.

“Hello, Thor,” Mantis replied. “I knew you would make it back.”

“We heard you were about to be released,” Gamora told him with a grin as Nebula moved to look out the windows, nodding to Loki as she passed by him. “Figured we’d drop by and see if either of you needed anything.”

“No, I don’t believe we need anything,” Thor replied, his voice quieter and shakier than it usually was. He was still having a little trouble speaking, but it didn’t bother him. “I am glad to see you. I feared you would have left already.”

“The bug wouldn’t let us,” Nebula muttered in her usual growl. Mantis smiled as she held Thor’s hand and leaned against him.

“You would have been sad if we left before you came back,” she told him, glancing over at Loki. “Hello, Loki! May I hug you?”

Loki tilted his head, a little confused. “Okay.”

Mantis stood from the bed and threw her arms around the trickster, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes, her antennae briefly lighting up. Loki looked over at his brother, who was smiling widely and miming a hugging motion with his unwounded arm. Loki gave him a very dry look and narrowed his eyes. The trickster was still confused when people showed him genuine affection. Loki was used to people wearing masks and playing politics. He didn’t know how to handle people who were so open and honest.

“You are loved,” Mantis whispered, smiling. “It’s okay to be happy, my friend.”

A small grin twitched at Loki’s lips and he hesitantly returned the hug. Sometimes it was rather irksome how much he genuinely liked Mantis. She was…pleasant.

“Aw, Lackey. I never realized just how adorable and cuddly you could be.”

Loki rolled his eyes to the open door, noticing Brunnhilde standing there with her cellphone pointed at him. She smiled and put it away.

“That’s my new wallpaper,” the Valkyrie teased, turning her attention back to Thor and Banner. “Is the big guy about ready to go home?”

“Yeah, Loki has already signed all the release papers,” Banner replied. “Thor, try not to overdo it and remember your first physical therapy session is next week.”

Thor nodded. “I understand. Thank you, Banner.”

Banner nodded and slipped out of the room. Gamora smiled as she watched him go, turning back to Thor.

“We should probably get back to the Milano before Quill starts worrying about my sister reverting back to her old ways,” Gamora stated. “Nebula, Mantis.”

Nebula strode out confidently and Mantis was about to follow, but turned back to Thor’s bed. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering something in his ear. Thor glanced briefly at Loki and grinned, rubbing Mantis’ back. She then jogged over to Gamora, slipping out of the room. Gamora turned and followed the two women.

The Valkyrie grinned and looked over at the Odinsons. “You boys ready to hit the road?”

Loki arched his eyebrow, studying her, but Thor merely smiled and nodded. Loki moved over to his brother’s bedside, helping Thor to stand up and allowing his brother to hang onto his shoulder while he found his balance. The god of thunder had changed into everyday clothes while Loki was signing the release papers and he was more than ready to return home. Even if he still felt a little unsteady and tired. It would be a while before he felt back to his old self again, but Thor wasn’t too worried about it. He’d endured worse.

They made their way out of the hospital to where Brunnhilde had parked. Thor grinned as he looked around at New Asgard. Their beloved home was still standing, albeit a little worse for wear. The car chirped when the Valkyrie unlocked the doors.

“Brunnhilde, did my brother tell you that I drove us out of Ymir’s village?” Thor asked proudly.

“He told me you hit a tree,” she replied and Thor rolled his eye. Loki snorted, reaching out and steadying Thor when he wobbled a little. Thor grasped his brother’s arm, finding his balance again and offered his brother an appreciative grin. Brunnhilde opened the passenger side door and Loki helped Thor inside. Moving over to the backseat, he lowered his tall lean frame into it.

Brunnhilde started the ignition. “The Guardians are leaving tomorrow. Bucky, Steve, and Wanda shall be leaving at the end of the week.”

“That’s a shame,” Thor replied, looking out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. “I regret I didn’t get to visit with them longer.”

“Oh, and Parker’s aunt called yesterday. She wants a word with both of you,” Brunnhilde added, glancing up in the rearview mirror.

“Ah yes,” Thor said with a wince, glancing back at his brother, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention. “We shall have to make amends to lady May at some point.”

Loki frowned as he looked out the window. “Brunnhilde, home is the opposite way.”

“We’re taking a scenic route,” she replied with a dismissive wave. “You two need some fresh air. You’ve been cooped up in the hospital for _way_ too long. It has made you both fidgety.”

Loki stared at her, skeptical, but Thor just rolled down the window on his side. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the warm sky, enjoying feeling the summer wind on his face. He could smell a hint of the storm from the previous night in the air. It was pleasant and soothing.

“Loki and I shall be able to see off the Guardians tomorrow,” Thor told Brunnhilde.

“That is all you’re doing tomorrow,” Loki grumbled. “Once we finish that, you’re returning home and resting, like the healers recommended. If I wake up and smell food cooking, I will stab you, Thor.”

Thor laughed and continued enjoying the air on his face. A few more minutes passed and Brunnhilde pulled into the lot next to the building where most large celebrations were held.

“Why are we here?” Loki asked suspiciously as Brunnhilde got out of the car. She moved around to Thor’s side. The Valkyrie grinned as she opened Thor’s door, helping the god of thunder to his feet. Thor also looked completely bewildered.

“Come on, Lackey,” Brunnhilde encouraged. “This won’t take long, I promise.”

Loki frowned and cautiously got out of the car, moving to Thor’s other side. The Valkyrie led them up the steps and opened the door. There were soft sounds inside, muted conversations and glasses clinking. Loki and Thor exchanged a look, neither knowing what was going on. They followed Brunnhilde to an open set of doors, staring inside.

Tables and chairs had been set up around the wide open space. The bar was being manned by a tender and a few servers walked around the room with large serving trays, delivering drinks and food to the numerous people in the hall.

T’Challa, Nakia, Ayo, and Okoye were there as were the Guardians and Bucky, Steve, and Wanda. Peter and Shuri were sitting and looking at some kind of tablet, their grinning faces brightly lit by the screen. They looked up to the Odinsons and their smiles grew.

Everyone turned when the Odinsons entered and an enthusiastic greeting rose up from everyone in attendance.

“People wanted to show their appreciation to you. The Wakandans arrived early this morning and they will be leaving tomorrow,” Brunnhilde explained. “I was instructed to bring you here once you got out of the hospital.” She paused and looked pointedly at Loki. “ _Both_ of you.”

Loki stared at her, confused, and then looked back to the people in the hall. He noticed Rocket and Groot laughing with the gladiators off to the side. They seemed to be getting along swimmingly. Drax and Quill were with Steve, Bucky, T’Challa, Nakia, and Heimdall. Sif, Nebula, and Gamora were speaking with Okoye and Ayo, obviously fascinated by whatever the Dora were telling them.

Brunnhilde smiled and patted both brothers on their shoulders. “Well, my task is done. So if you don’t mind, this _is_ a party and I am just a bit too sober.” She started making her way over to Ayo, calling over her shoulder, “Remember, Thor. No drinking for you just yet.”

Loki did his best to hide the smirk that danced over his lips. Once he had suppressed it, he glanced over at his brother.

“If you like, I can abstain for the night,” he offered. Thor grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, kissing his head.

“No, you go ahead and enjoy yourself,” he replied. Loki smiled, his green eyes lighting up, and then wandered off to find a drink. Thor chuckled as he watched his brother go. Looking around the room, he noticed Wanda and Mantis sitting nearby. The two women smiled and waved him over.

“Hello, Thor,” Wanda greeted, her face brightening with a smile.

“Wanda, Mantis,” Thor said as he eased himself into one of the comfortable chairs. His body was still a little numb and ached, but it was manageable. “Mantis, I just saw you at the hospital. How did you get here before us?”

Mantis grinned as she looked over at Wanda. The young witch chuckled softly and folded her legs under her.

“Mantis wanted to see you before you left, as did Gamora and Nebula,” Wanda explained. “Brunnhilde called and asked me to pick them up at the hospital. We got here a few minutes before you did.”

Thor laughed and looked up when Loki approached them, sitting in the empty chair beside Mantis. He was holding some kind of cocktail and looked very pleased with himself. Thor smiled and shook his head, wondering what sort of mischief his brother was thinking of.

“Loki, you’re not going to get intoxicated, are you?” Thor asked, resting his head between his thumb and index finger. Loki laughed and shook his head.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, brother,” he replied. “Besides, I am pleased to say, I have never in my life been drunk.”

“Really?” Mantis asked, amazed.

“My brother lives up to his title as the god of lies,” Thor teased, drawing a wicked grin from the trickster. Loki sipped his drink, closing his eyes and reclining back.

“Oh that is heavenly,” he whispered.

“What are the green things?” Mantis asked as she studied Loki’s drink with great interest. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

“Olives,” he replied, removing the spear and handing it to her. “They’re actually quite good.”

Mantis frowned and carefully pulled one of the olives off the spear. She held it up for a moment, studying it, sniffed it, and then cautiously put it in her mouth. Her antennae lit up and she smiled as she chewed the fruit, swallowing it.

“It’s very good,” she exclaimed. “It tastes a little like a fruit I had once on Xandar, but saltier. I like it!”

Loki grinned, one of his mysterious grins, and got to his feet, wandering back to the bar. Thor shook his head, watching as his brother talked to the bartender. The bartender was soon chuckling as he continued making drinks.

“Your brother is quite the character,” Wanda mentioned, sipping her own drink as she watched Loki. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like him.”

“Loki is one of a kind,” Thor agreed, noticing the bartender gesture to a server, who came over to Loki. “Truthfully, I can’t imagine life without him.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor could see Wanda smiling at him and he looked over at her. “What is it?”

She glanced down at her own drink. “I was just thinking about how people thought about Pietro. My brother had a reputation for being little more than a thief and a miscreant. Living on the streets, we had to do plenty of unpleasant things to survive, but Pietro was often treated as though he were a feral animal. Few saw what I did: a good man and brother, brave, and even selfless at times.”

Thor glanced up when he noticed Loki following the server out of the room, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what in the seven hells his brother was up to.

Wanda laughed, her eyes twinkling. “I don’t think even Pietro realized he was a hero until that last battle for Sokovia. But he was, he always was. Watching you with Loki, sometimes it reminds me of my life with Pietro. It makes me happy that you two still have each other. Siblings often bring out the best in each other, sometimes without even realizing it.”

Thor smiled and dipped his head. “You are wise beyond your years, Lady Wanda.”

The god of thunder pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Loki: _Brother, what are you up to? Where did you go?_

Thor leaned back in his chair, feeling a little achy. He wasn’t in much pain, but he was incredibly sore. He was also feeling rather tired, which Banner told him was to be expected. The doctor said he would need plenty of rest while recovering. A ding brought the god of thunder out of his thoughts and he pulled out his cell phone again, looking at the screen.

_You’re not the boss of me._

Thor chuckled softly and shook his head. “Actually, I am technically.”

The phone dinged again almost immediately. _No, you’re not. Stop fretting. I’m on my way back._

Thor couldn’t help but laugh and waved a hand at Wanda and Mantis, who were both looking at him curiously.

“My brother is up to mischief, as usual,” Thor told them, glancing up when he spotted a flash of green. “Ah, speaking of Loki.”

They watched as Loki made his way across the hall, a triumphant grin on his face and a server trailing behind him. The woman was carrying a large tray with a number of small bowls on it, each filled with different kinds of olives. She started placing them on the table that sat between the four chairs.

“It would seem this event is being catered by a local restaurant and one of the produce stores,” Loki explained as he flopped back down into his chair. “Both places have a number of different sorts of olives for various dishes and have been kind enough to send over a sampler.”

Mantis’ eyes practically bugged out of her head as she stared at the numerous bowls filled with olives. Loki grinned as he sipped his drink, nodding to the server as she left with the now empty tray. Wanda leaned over and plucked a couple olives out of one of the bowls.

“Be careful, Mantis. Some have pits,” she warned. Mantis grinned as she took a few green olives, popping one in her mouth. Thor smiled and moved to stand from the chair. Loki was quick to stand with him, prepared to steady his brother if he should waver.

“I’m going to speak with King T’Challa for a bit,” Thor told Loki, gently gripping the back of his neck. “You do not have to shadow me, brother. Feel free to mingle with whoever you like. These are your friends too.”

Loki smirked. “Just try to remain in my line of sight, Thor. Gods know when you leave it is exactly when you find trouble. I refuse to deal with anymore ice monsters for at least another century or so.”

Thor laughed softly and briefly brought their brows to rest together. Then he made his way over to where T’Challa, Nakia, Bucky, and Steve were still talking. It felt good to be surrounded by friends, celebrating a hard won victory.

_*_

The party lasted late into the night. Everyone had said their goodnights, promising to meet again in the morning and bid farewell to those who would be leaving.

After the party, the Odinsons found themselves on a hill overlooking New Asgard. Thor was smiling as he looked at their home, watching the twinkling lights. There were a few notable empty lots where the more damaged buildings had to be torn down. They would have to bring in contractors in the spring to rebuild. The displaced families had been moved to temporary housing and were set up for the winter. The citizens had done a superb job rebuilding and organizing.

Loki was lying on his back with his hands interlaced behind his head, eyes fixed on the millions of silver stars that dotted the sky. He was inwardly keeping track of the time. Thor had promised they would only spend a few minutes out here and then he would go right to bed. Looking over at his brother, noticing the pure joy on the god of thunder’s face, Loki decided to grant him a few more minutes.

"Did the Wakandans enjoy their visit to New Asgard?” Loki asked.

“Yes, they enjoyed it very much,” Thor answered, glancing over to his brother. “They hope to return one day on another official visit when things are calmer and there’s not a potential apocalypse marching for our borders.”

“It was _terribly_ rude of Ymir to attack when we had visitors,” Loki agreed and Thor laughed heartily. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Thor closed his eye and lifted his face to the sky. Opening his eye again, Thor looked over at Loki.

“I believe Gamora may be cross with you, brother,” he mentioned and Loki arched an eyebrow.

“Whatever for?” he asked innocently, a wicked smirk playing across his face.

“Did you really have to give them so many olives?” Thor asked.

“Oh, it wasn’t _that_ many.”

“Forty crates, Loki,” Thor said, starting to snicker. “You gave them forty crates.”

“Mantis enjoyed olives and she didn’t have a particular favorite. I merely provided an assortment,” Loki replied, unable to keep from laughing. Thor joined in with his brother’s mirth and soon they were laughing loudly and raucously. Their laughter echoed through the night.

After a moment, they quieted down and Thor turned his eyes back to the town, smiling faintly.

“Loki, look,” he encouraged and the trickster turned his eyes to his brother. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked to where his brother was pointing.

“What am I looking at?” Loki asked after a moment.

“New Asgard,” Thor replied, brushing away a tear in his eye. “Our home. It still stands and our people are safe. Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?”

Loki grinned and patted his brother’s shoulder supportively. “No, brother, I don’t think I have. It is truly miraculous. But we have been known to do the impossible on occasion.”

“She would be proud of this, you know,” Thor whispered.

“Mother?” the trickster guessed, unsurprised when Thor nodded. “Yes, I imagine she would be rather pleased with New Asgard and what it has become.”

Thor was quiet for a moment. “She would be proud of you, Loki. Of what you’ve accomplished, of the man you’ve become.”

Loki’s breath stopped for a moment and he kept his eyes on the town below. He smiled, wondering when exactly he’d become so sentimental. Feeling Thor wrap an arm around him, Loki leaned into his hold, closing his eyes and allowing the night sounds to soothe him. He did so love this place, New Asgard.

“She would be proud of both of us,” Loki replied quietly. He felt Thor gently kiss his brow before resting his head against his brother’s.

“Do you know what Mantis told me in the hospital just before we left?” Thor asked and Loki opened his eyes, shaking his head. “She said the strongest emotion she feels in me is love.”

“Shocking,” Loki replied dryly with a chuckle.

“She said it’s the same thing she feels in you. Love is your strongest emotion,” Thor continued and Loki could hear the smile in his words.

Loki scoffed and shook his head, straightening up. “I think she was teasing you, brother. Or she misread me.”

Thor grinned at the trickster. “Oh? Then explain the spontaneous return of your ice abilities. You saw Ymir about to kill me and you were fully prepared to give your own life to save mine. You did it again later, when you faced Ymir in an attempt to protect me. That is the third or fourth time you’ve done that: laid down your life so that mine would be spared. I can’t think of any reason other than love to make such a sacrifice.”

Loki stared at his brother, laughing softly after a moment. He got to his feet, offering his hand to Thor and helping the god of thunder to stand.

“Come on, brother. We have a long day tomorrow and you need your rest,” Loki said as he started making his way back to their modest home. Thor smiled and followed him.

“You’re making breakfast in the morning,” Thor reminded him, stumbling a bit and Loki reached out, steadying him.

“Yes, Thor. I shall take care of meal preparation while you’re recovering,” the trickster assured him as they moved down the small pathway to their front door. Thor reached out and wrapped an arm around the trickster’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I love you, Loki,” he whispered.

“I know, Thor. I love you as well,” Loki replied, returning the embrace. The trickster was quiet for a moment. “We cut it very close this time, didn’t we?”

Thor nodded. “But we survived, like always.”

“Not without some difficulty,” Loki pointed out. Thor smiled and rubbed his brother’s back.

“Well, we are Odinsons. We have a reputation for close calls and our sister was the goddess of death,” he replied, smiling when his brother laughed again.

After a moment, Thor pulled out of the hug and stepped inside their house, picking up the small black cat who ran to greet them. Loki paused at the open door, looking up at the sky and the stars. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in the clean air. For a moment, he thought he could feel Frigga watching them from Valhalla, smiling her gentle happy smile.

Loki opened his eyes, a faint grin dancing across his lips, and entered the house. He closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the end at last. I'm pretty teary-eyed at the moment. I'm trying to come up with the words to express how grateful I am to everyone who has kept up with the story and those of you who took the time to comment. Responding to you has been so fun and it has made this story so fun to post.
> 
> One of my goals with this story was to write an epic and I hope it was enjoyable to keep up with. I'm very happy with how it came out.
> 
> OMG, I genuinely can't come up with anything to say. ARGH!
> 
> I hope to write a few more tales of New Asgard eventually, but it may be a couple months before I do. There's another project that requires my attention at the moment, which I've been putting off while I've been working on this. This story grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, but now my other project is back in the forefront of my mind.
> 
> I hope you'll all still be here when I return (please subscribe and/or bookmark my profile and check it every now and again). While I don't have any solid plans for the next fic, I do have a few ideas that I wrote down that I plan to play around with and see if they go anywhere.
> 
> I will always respond to reviews, if you want to continue chatting. I absolutely love responding to your reactions :)
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged :-D <3
> 
> Thank you, everybody!


End file.
